Tumble and Twirl
by theoofoof
Summary: Sequel! Set 4 months after the end of "I've Been Waiting For You." Where do we find Alex and Gene? And how will they cope with the challenges that come their way? Now complete.
1. A Quiet Night In?

**Okay. Here is the long awaited sequel to "I've Been Waiting For You." You probably need to read that one first, in order to understand this one. **

**I hope you enjoy. I can't promise how frequently updates will occur; life has reared it's very ugly head this week. But I'm posting in order to try and remain focussed on something other than the situation I currently find myself in. **

**This starts off in October 1982…Alex and Gene have been together for 5 and a half months and things are going well. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, we'd have had a different ending! The franchise and its characters belong to Kudos and BBC and I am not making any money from writing this.

**Chapter 1**

With a quick flourish of her pen, Alex signed her name on the last piece of paperwork and let out a relieved sigh. It had been a quiet day in CID; the criminals were obviously taking a break before the pre-Christmas rush. Gene had been ordered to attend some conference on the 'rules of modern policing," meaning Alex had been left in charge of the department and much to her annoyance, the stack of paperwork that Gene had been letting pile up for the last few weeks. She made a mental note to have a word with him about that over dinner later.

She smiled as she thought about their "date" that evening. Normally it was difficult for them to get anytime quality time to themselves. In the 5 and a half months they'd been together she could count on one hand the number of evenings they had alone together. There was always Molly or the rest of CID around. Not that she minded spending time with the others; it was just nice to have some alone time every now and then. She let out a small chuckle as she thought about the rest of the team; they were still blissfully unaware of her relationship with Gene as far as she knew. And Ray wouldn't have been able to keep his mouth shut if he'd known; he'd have had some smart-arse comment to make. Alex had thought Shaz would become suspicious and work it out but she was too wrapped up in her pregnancy to notice much else at the moment. Nevertheless she had offered to take Molly to the pictures tonight and have her stay over, while Chris and Ray went to a card game with some of the lads from B relief. Gene and Alex planned to make the most of the situation. They'd decided against going out; Alex had offered to cook and promised Gene that they would finally get around to watching that copy of "They Died with Their Boots On" that was propping up her coffee table.

The doors to CID swung open and Molly bounded in, having been home to drop of her school stuff and change. She walked straight to her Mum's desk and dumped her overnight bag right on top of the reports Alex had been working on.

"Hey Mum!"

"Hi Molls. You're very chirpy today."

"Yeh, well it's been a good day; we've just broken up for half term, remember? And Shaz and I are going to have a fab time tonight."

"Well just make sure you're good," warned Alex.

"Don't worry Ma'am; I'm sure she won't be any trouble," commented Shaz, absentmindedly rubbing her bump. "So what do you plan to do with your night of freedom?"

"Yeh, Mum. What are you going to do?" asked Molly, with a glint in her eye. Of course she knew full well that Alex and Gene were having a quiet night in; she just enjoyed winding her Mum up. Alex shot Molly a warning glare before turning to Shaz,

"Oh I don't know really," she lied, "probably just have a quiet night in front of the telly."

"Sure you won't get lonely Mum?" Molly teased. Alex fixed her with a stare,

"I'm sure I'll cope Molls," she retorted as Shaz wandered off to the kitchen to make everyone a drink., providing Alex with the perfect opportunity to chastise her daughter. Pulling her over to the corner, she whispered harshly,

"Molly! What on earth do you think you're playing at? Saying all that."

"Relax Mum. No one is any the wiser; they don't even suspect," she told her, indicating the rest of CID.

"That is not the point. What if someone had worked it out?"

"Would that necessarily be a bad thing? I really don't understand the need for all this cloak and dagger stuff."

"That's a little dramatic Molls," she chuckled, before putting her hand on her daughters shoulder. She did kind of understand where Molly was coming from; sneaking around was quickly losing its attraction. "We will tell them but only when we're ready. You have to try and respect that," Alex explained. Molly sighed,

"I suppose. Although I have to say, I do worry about their abilities as detectives; you and Gene have been carrying on under their noses for nearly 6 months and none of them have noticed a thing." Alex laughed at this; the same thought had crossed her mind several times.

"Care to share the joke with the rest of us Lady Bolls?" Gene asked as he waltzed into the department.

"No Guv," she replied innocently. "How was the conference?" she asked following him into his office.

"Complete flamin' waste of time!" he complained loudly as he sat down in his chair, "I sometimes wonder what planet these people are from!" Alex walked round so she was stood next to him, before perching herself on the edge of his desk as he continued, "Come to think of it Bolls; yer should have gone in me place. Yer'd have fit right in."

"Any more remarks like that _Guv_, and I may have to rethink our plans for tonight," she smirked, discreetly squeezing his leg before getting up and sashaying back to her desk. Gene let out a low growl; that woman would be the death of him!

* * *

As the credits for "They Died with Their Boots On" rolled, Alex pulled away from Gene and stretched,

"Well Bolls; what did you think?"

"It was alright," she answered, stifling a yawn.

"Alright? Only alright? It's bloody fantastic!"

"If you say so," she told him, snuggling back into him. Westerns really weren't her thing, but she suffered them for Gene. As she settled back down, her eyes were drawn to the gym bag that Gene had dumped in her living room on his arrival. He did keep a few things in her flat; he had his own drawer in her dresser and even his own shelf in the bathroom but he would still, more often than not, go home in a morning to change, before work. He even did it most weekends too; to give her and Molly some 'quality time together.' Occasionally though he would turn up on a Friday with a bag and wouldn't leave until either very late Sunday night, or very earlier Monday morning,

"You staying all weekend?" she asked, hopefully.

"What do yer think?"

"I'm hoping that the fact that you brought a bag means you are," she admitted.

"Good job I am then isn't it," he said, smiling down at her and placing a small kiss on her forehead. She returned his smile and he continued, "Listen Bolls, I've been thinkin'…" He heard Alex snort and sensing she had a smart arse comment to make he quickly added, "it does 'appen occasionally yer know," causing Alex to giggle. He let her laughter subside before continuing; he wanted her full attention for what he was about to say. "Anyway as I were sayin'. It seems daft me spendin' most nights 'ere then drivin' 'alf way across town in the mornings to shower and change, don't yer think?" Alex looked up at him, her eyes full of questions. Was he really suggesting what she thought he was?

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"What I'm sayin' Mrs Fruitcake, is 'ow would yer feel about us livin' together?"

"What?" she asked, wondering if her flat could really accommodate three people on a permanent basis, plus Lucy when she came to stay. A flicker of hurt crossed Gene's face,

"Well if yer don't want to then…well…stuff it; it were only an idea." Alex realised Gene had taken her question the wrong way and quickly made to reassure him,

"No Gene, that's not what I meant. I was just thinking that this place might be a little small for all of us."

"Honestly! Wimmin! 'Ere's me suggestin' movin' in together and yer automatically home in on the negatives!"

"I'm sorry! I would love to live with you."

"Really?"

"Really," she assured, kissing him to emphasise her point.

"What d'yer reckon Molly'll think?" Gene asked as she pulled away.

"I'm sure she'll be fine about it. We can talk to her when she comes home tomorrow," Alex suggested. "What about Lucy? I think we should ask her opinion; she will be coming to stay with us after all."

"Yeh, we can speak to 'er next time we see 'er."

"And what about work?" Alex pressed gently, knowing this could be a touchy subject.

"What about it?" Gene asked, although he knew deep down what she meant.

"We won't realistically be able to keep our relationship secret if we're living together. We'll have to tell them."

"Suppose," he agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"You could sound a bit more enthusiastic about it," Alex challenged, wishing he wasn't so guarded about their relationship. Gene just sighed,

"I'm sorry Bolls, it just that I don't particularly want me private life to be the subject of office tittle-tattle. You know what it's like; them lot could give the WI a run for their money when it comes to gossipin'."

"I know. But it won't be for long. Give it a week or two and they'll have moved on to something else. Ray's latest conquest probably. Be worth it though," she pointed out, "in the end."

"Course it will. Suppose it's not too much to suffer in return for having a posh tart in yer bed every night," agreed Gene, waggling his eyebrows. Alex was about to respond but was cut off by the phone ringing. "Saved by the bell," chuckled Gene as Alex reached across him to answer it.

"Hello? … Yes he's right here. Hold on please." She held the phone out to Gene, "it's for you." Gene looked at her quizzically; no one knew he was here. Alex just shrugged her shoulders as he took the phone from her,

"'Ello? ... Yeh that's me." Alex watched curiously as Gene's face drained of all its colour. "What? When?" he asked, panic in his voice. "We're on our way!" Gene put the phone down before turning to Alex, "It's Lucy. She's in 'ospital."

**Thoughts? Please drop me a review and let me know; I love feedback. **


	2. Waiting and Worrying

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites; they really mean a lot.**

**Chapter 2 – Waiting and Worrying**

Alex pulled the Quattro into the car park of the Manchester Royal Infirmary about 5 hours later. She'd managed to convince Gene to hand over the car keys somewhere around Birmingham, after his reckless driving had nearly put them both in hospital too. They'd be no use to Lucy if that happened. Alex, acting on autopilot, was out of the car and halfway towards the main entrance before she noticed that Gene wasn't by her side. She turned and looked back at the Quattro; Gene was still sat in the passenger seat staring straight ahead. She walked back and opened his door,

"Gene?"

"Yeh, I'm comin'. Just need a minute, that's all." Alex waited patiently, knowing that Gene was scared of what awaited him inside. "What if she..." he trailed off, unable to finish that sentence. Alex knew what he was getting at though.

"Lucy's a fighter. She'll be okay."

"Yer don't know that."

"No," Alex admitted, "but we won't know anything unless we go in, Gene," she said gently holding out her hand. "Come on." Slowly Gene reached out for her and got out of the car. They walked towards the entrance hand in hand; each apprehensive of what they would find.

* * *

"We're here to see Lucy Hunt," explained Alex to the receptionist, "someone called us."

"Are you a relation?" she asked

"I'm 'er Dad," answered Gene, "and this is me partner."

"Okay Mr Hunt, if you'd like to take a seat I'll get someone to come out and speak with you." Accident and Emergency was busy; it being Friday night there were a lot of drunks in, but Alex managed to find two chairs that were relatively secluded. She led Gene by the hand and they sat down to begin their vigil. Luckily they didn't have to wait long for information; a matron came to find them after about 10 minutes.

"Mr and Mrs Hunt?" she asked, presuming they were married. Alex blushed as Gene corrected her,

"I'm Mr Hunt. This is Alex Drake."

"Apologies. If you'd like to follow me to the relative's room we can talk in private." They followed her to a room which was softly furnished, with plush sofas and a little kitchenette. She gestured for them to take a seat, before beginning her explanation, "Mr Hunt, your daughter was brought in just before 11 o'clock, with a knife wound to her thigh. We don't know exactly how much damage there is, but it appears that the blade missed the major artery. She's in theatre now, so we'll know more when they've finished operating, but she's not critical."

"'As anyone called 'er Mam?" Gene didn't particularly relish the thought of seeing his ex-wife, but knew she had every right to be there.

"We tried, but we've been unable to contact her. The police are trying to locate her as we speak." Gene nodded. "There is something else Mr Hunt," the Matron started tentatively,

"What?" he asked.

"Lucy was very distressed when she was admitted; more so than we'd expect with a stabbing victim. She wouldn't let any of our male staff near her, and when we examined her we noticed some recent bruising on her wrists and her upper thighs. Also..." Alex zoned out as the Matron continued to describe Lucy's injuries. In her years on the force she'd heard similar accounts far too many times. She knew what was coming. "We believe she was sexually assaulted," informed the matron grimly. It was just as Alex had feared. She chanced a look at Gene; he looked like the bottom had fallen out of his world. Alex had expected anger or some sort of outburst, but there was nothing. She took hold of his hand, rubbing the back of it soothingly with her thumb. He gripped her like a vice; needing the contact between them.

"When can see her?" enquired Alex, speaking for the first time since announcing themselves to the receptionist.

"I'll have someone come and get you when she's out of surgery. In the meantime you're welcome to wait in here. Help yourselves to tea or coffee," she told them before discreetly making her exit. Once she'd gone, she turned to the silent man next to her,

"Gene?" He looked up at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"My little girl, Alex!" he cried. "My poor, innocent little girl."

"I know love."

"It's my fault isn't it? If I'd been a better father; not moved to London..." Alex could tell where this was headed and decided to nip it in the bud,

"You cannot think like that Gene. Who knows what would have happened if you'd stayed. There's no guarantee you could've prevented this." Gene didn't reply; just continued to stare at his hand; fingers entwined with Alex's. "She will get through this Gene,"

"Will she Bolls?"

"She's strong; a fighter. Just like her Dad."

Those were the last words spoken by either of them for the next couple of hours; neither really knowing what to say. Time dragged extremely slowly as they waited for news; the number of empty cups there lying on the coffee table increased slowly, reflecting their anxiousness. Gene would rise from his chair sporadically and pace up and down the room muttering to himself about the amount of time they'd been waiting, while Alex would periodically pick up a magazine and flick through it, before giving up; unable to concentrate on any of the articles. She'd tried to doze off a couple of times too, but it seemed that sleep was to elude her until she knew Lucy was okay. Just as Alex thought she could stand Gene's pacing no more, the door opened and the surgeon entered.

"Mr and Mrs Hunt, your daughter is out of surgery," he informed them. Both Gene and Alex were so relieved to finally have news, that neither bothered to correct his assumption.

"She okay?" Gene asked.

"The knife missed the major blood vessels in her leg, but it was twisted at some point during the attack so caused some extensive muscle damage. We were, however, able to repair the majority of the damage, and with rest and physiotherapy she should re-gain around 95% of her functionality."

"Thank God!" sighed Gene, relieved.

"There is however the possibility of psychological damage. People who have suffered this kind of attack can quite often suffer from night terrors, emotional trauma, episodes of depression amongst other things. I would recommend Lucy sees a counsellor. I can get you some names and numbers if you'd like?"

"That won't be necessary," gruffed Gene. Alex looked at him,

"Gene, I really think..." she began but Gene cut her off,

"She doesn't need one of their shrinks Alex. She's got you." Alex suddenly understood what Gene was getting at and looked at him wide eyed; was he really expecting her to counsel his daughter? The surgeon looked at him,

"Mr Hunt, I would advise against this. She needs to speak to a professional."

"Alex is a professional," growled Gene; deflecting his anger about Lucy's attack onto the unsuspecting surgeon. Alex put his hand on his forearm to calm him down.

"I'm a psychologist," she explained to the perplexed surgeon before addressing Gene. "But Lucy might prefer to talk to someone else. She might feel more comfortable with a stranger. Let's just get some numbers, just in-case." Gene relented slightly,

"Okay. Can I see me daughter now?" Gene asked the doctor.

"She's still asleep because of the anaesthetic but I can take you to her," he said, indicating to them to follow him.

"Thank you," said Alex being extra polite to make up for Gene's rudeness. The surgeon led them through to the Lucy's room, before making a swift exit. Gene and Alex paused for a moment outside the door. "Do you want me to wait out here?" she asked. She got no verbal response but Gene took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly, indicating that he wanted, maybe even needed, her to be with him. Taking a deep breath, Gene slowly pushed open the door...

**Please don't hate me for leaving it there. And I apologise profusely for what I've done to Lucy! **


	3. The Vigil

**I'm sorry for what I've done to Lucy, but I really appreciate all the comments you've left me. They really do spur me on to write more. Nice long chapter for you all as a thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

Gene Hunt had seen his daughter in various states over the years; tired after being awake too long, upset at the death of her rabbit, distraught by the idiotic actions of her first crush, scared and crying after a nightmare and fatigued and weak during that bout of gastroenteritis she'd had when she was 9. He'd also seen some of the most heinous crimes ever committed during his time on the force, but none of them prepared him in the slightest for what awaited him in that hospital room. His baby girl who was always so bubbly and full of life was lying in a hospital bed. In the darkness, he could just make out her pale face - her eyes were closed; she looked like she was just sleeping. A heart monitor just to the left of the hospital bed beeped in the otherwise quiet room. The cuts and bruises stood out harshly against her pallid skin and there was dried blood in her hair line; evidence of the ordeal she had been through. The need for confirmation that she was indeed all right, was strong. He let go of Alex's hand; his feet carrying him forward until he was next to the bed. Sitting down, he ran his hand gently over her hair and down her arm, before taking her hand in his; his thumb stroking her injured wrists. Remembering what both Sam and Alex had told him about talking to coma patients, and assuming it applied to those under anaesthesia, he began to speak.

"I'm here Luce," he whispered, "Dad's here." Alex, who had remained in the doorway, moved to stand behind Gene and began to rub his shoulders comfortingly as he spoke softly to his daughter.

Time passed. How much, neither Gene or Alex could say, but eventually Lucy began to awaken from her slumber; her eyelids fluttered and she swallowed slowly,

"D-Dad?" she asked; her throat dry. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital luv. Do you remember what happened?"

"I were in town...going fer t'bus...that's the last I remember. 'M sorry," she told him groggily.

"It's alright Lucy," interjected Alex. "Don't worry."

"'Lex?" she queried sleepily, before dozing off again. Pver the next few hours, as the darkness gave way to the first glimpses of sunlight, Lucy slipped in and out of sleep; doctors assuring Gene and Alex that this was a common reaction to a general anaesthetic.

* * *

The nurses had persuaded Gene and Alex that it would be fine to leave Lucy to sleep and go and get some food from the on-site restaurant; she'd probably sleep for a while. Gene was reluctant at first, but gave in eventually; they had been up for over 24 hours and he knew his body could do with a burst of energy. He'd heard Alex's stomach rumble a couple of times too, although she was too polite to mention her need for food given the current situation. Alex was on her way back to Lucy's room with a coffee, having left Gene at a payphone to make a few calls, when she heard a commotion down the hall.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed a familiar voice. Lucy. The paper cup Alex was holding fell from her hand forgotten as she sprinted towards Lucy's room. She burst through the door to find two uniformed police officers and another gentleman. The latter, standing over Lucy's bed, bearing down upon her. Lucy was extremely distressed; sobbing and trying to move away from the man. If Lucy had been sexually assaulted as they all feared, then the sight of three men in her room when she awoke would have frightened the poor girl to death.

"Come on luv. What did he look like?" the man was asking Lucy, his voice; seemingly oblivious to her anxiety.

"I told yer, I don't know!" cried Lucy. Was this man a police officer too? Alex could only assume so from his questioning, but she didn't let that fact bother her,

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alex yelled. "Move away from her." The man ignored her, so she pulled him backwards by his arm. "I said move away!" The man glared at her but reluctantly did as she ordered, moving back from the bed.

"A-Alex!" Lucy spoke through her tears, holding her arms out like a little child. Alex reached out to return the embrace and comfort her.

"It's okay Lucy. You're safe now." Two nurses entered moments later, obviously having heard the commotion. Alex released Lucy to allow them to check her over and turned to the man who had caused all this and whispered harshly, "What the hell were you thinking? Any police officer worth his salt would know that that is no way to treat someone who might possibly have been sexually assaulted."

"We needed a description of the attacker," he replied, as if that justified his actions.

"Well I can tell you, you won't get one if you carry on like that. All you will succeed in doing is frightening the poor girl."

"Look Darlin'; me: police officer, you:...come to think of it, who are you anyway?"

"She's wi' me." Gene had appeared at the door and did not look at all happy with what he had seen. Lucy raised her head at the sound of another familiar voice,

"Dad!" she cried, relief flooding through her. Her Dad would protect her; he always did. Gene flashed her a reassuring smile before turning back to the other occupants in the room.

"What the hell are you and yer gay tash doin 'ere?"

"Nice to see you too Gene."

"You know him?" Alex asked, wide-eyed. Although when she thought about it, he obviously worked for GMP so the chances Gene would have met him were high.

"That is Litton. DCI Twat-head Litton to be precise." He turned back to his old colleague, "Yer Regional Crime. This ain't in yer remit."

"CID are a bit stretched. We're just helping them out a bit."

"Helping? Hindering more like," interjected Alex as the nurses left; satisfied that their patient was okay.

"Listen Darlin' why don't you leave the police work to the professionals," smirked Litton. Alex reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her warrant card.

"DI Drake," she informed him.

"DI? But...you're a woman."

"Yeh. Amazingly they do let us solve crimes. Whatever next, eh? The vote?" she replied sarcastically, before sitting down next to Lucy. Gene didn't smile as he normally would have; he was too busy glaring at Litton,

"If yer think for one minute yer 'andlin' this investigation, yer can think again. See, even before I knew yer were 'ere I wanted a specific officer to deal wi' this. Now I'm convinced it was the right call. I've just spoke to your Super. He'd owed me a favour. Yer off the case Litton."

"And who, may I ask, will be taking over?"

"DS Cartwright will be 'eadin' up the team. Figured this needed a woman's touch. Now get out of 'ere before I put yer knackers in a vice. And yer can take these plods wi' yer. Go on. Mush!" For a minute Litton looked like he was going to argue, but luckily he decided against it. Gene's temper was teetering on the edge and Alex didn't think that it would withstand much more of his old colleague.

Gene's gaze followed Litton as he stalked out of the room leaving him alone with Alex and Lucy. He slowly made his way to his daughter's bedside, ever mindful of what Alex had said to him earlier. She'd explained that girls who have been through this type of ordeal may react badly to contact from men; even those closest to them. After the scene Gene had just witnessed with Litton and his cronies, he wasn't taking any chances. Alex smiled affectionately at Gene; proud of the effort he was making. She knew the internal struggle he was experiencing; wanting nothing more that to gather Lucy in his arms and protect her, but at the same time not wanting to scare her. Gene reached the bed and Lucy's hand reached out for his. He took it gently and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Any chance of a hug fer yer ol' man?" he asked, keeping his tone light so as not to pressurise her. Lucy didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around his neck and settled into his embrace. Feeling safe for the first time since the attack she let down her guard and began to cry. Gene began to move away fearing he'd upset her, but she clung to him; not wanting to let go. Gene was feeling a little out of his depth, so cast a look at Alex for guidance. Stroking Lucy's back softly, she smiled at him and nodded her head; he was doing just fine. "It's alright Luce. I'm 'ere. Yer safe now," he whispered as he cradled her. They sat that way for a good 20 minutes before Lucy spoke again,

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Wha' on earth fer?" he asked.

"This isn't your fault, Lucy," Alex told her; knowing exactly what she would be thinking.

"Damn right it isn't. An' I'm gonna make sure they catch the bastard who did this ter yer," Gene growled protectively. Lucy laid her head on Gene's shoulder and allowed him to rock her. Right on cue a knock came at the door and Annie opened it slightly and popped her head in. Alex nodded in her direction to alert Gene to her presence, before following Annie out of the room.

"Alex!" called Annie.

"Annie," she sighed, embracing her.

"How is she? I couldn't believe it when the report came in."

"Physically she's fine; mentally however..." Annie nodded grimly, having dealt with cases like this before.

"And how's the Guv?"

"Bearing up...just about. I thought he was going to lose it before though, with an officer named Litton."

"Ah, yeh. There's a bit of bad blood there. Anyway, how are you?" Alex was a little taken aback by the question. No one had asked her that since they'd arrived. They'd asked about Lucy and about Gene, but she wasn't a relation so they'd assumed that she wasn't affected by what had gone on. Not that Alex minded; she was quite happy to focus on Lucy and Gene and how they were coping.

"I'm okay. Well, as okay as you can be when you've not slept for over 24 hours." Annie rubbed Alex's arm supportively,

"Well you know where I am if you need anythin'?"

"Yeh. Thanks Annie."

"Do you think Lucy will feel up to talking?"

"I don't know Annie; she's not been awake that long."

"I understand, but you know as well as I do that the sooner we get a statement, the sooner we can get to work finding the guy." Alex nodded.

"Come on then," she said and led Annie into the room. Lucy looked up as they entered.

"Hi Lucy," began Annie, "I need to ask you some questions about last night if that's okay?" Lucy looked between her Dad and Alex seeking reassurance.

"I dunno if I can do this," she admitted, tears pooling in her eyes.

"It's alright Lucy. We can take it at your pace and we can take a break whenever you like," explained Annie.

"C'mon love," encouraged Gene. "It'll be alright." Lucy nodded and turned to Alex,

"Will yer stay?"

"If you want me to," Alex replied, taking Lucy's hand. Lucy nodded again.

"Okay Lucy, let's start at the beginning. What were you doin' in the city yesterday?"

"Me and some friends 'ad bin shoppin' in the afternoon. Got the train up from Stockport. Then we met up with some lads from school and went fer tea and then ter the pictures."

"We'll need the names of the group you were with." Lucy reeled off a list of about 10 people before adding,

"They might not be very cooperative. We were goin' on to try and get in ter one of them new posh clubs up Deansgate." Lucy glanced at her Dad, unsure how he would react, knowing they were underage, but that fact hadn't even seemed to register with him. "But I didn't feel well; I had a bangin' 'eadache so decided to go 'ome. I knew I'd missed the last train, so I started walkin' fer t'bus. It were rainin' so I took a short cut down the alley by Woolworths an' that's when 'e grabbed me."

"Can you tell us what happened next? I know it's hard but we need you to be as descriptive as possible." Lucy hesitated.

"It's okay. Take your time," reminded Alex. Lucy took a deep, shaky breath.

"'E pushed me up against the wall and kissed me," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I tried to push 'im off but 'e were too strong. It were 'orrible; 'e stank of beer an' it made me feel sick. 'E put 'is hand..." she trailed of looking furtively at Gene before looking down at her hands. Alex and Annie shared a look; they had both drawn the same conclusion. Alex took a deep breath,

"Gene...maybe you should wait outside," she suggested. Lucy would probably feel more comfortable without her Dad there listening.

"What?" Gene asked, oblivious. Alex indicted Lucy's distress and begrudgingly Gene left the room, muttering to himself as he went. Alex gave Lucy's hand a squeeze and whispered,

"I'll be right back," before following Gene out into the corridor. She found him slumped in one of the plastic chairs, head in his hands. She approached him and put one hand on his shoulder.

"I need ter be in there Alex. I need ter know what that bastard did to 'er." Alex crouched down next to him,

"I know. But she doesn't feel comfortable talking about it with you there. It's bad enough being a teenager and being expected to talk about sex in front of your parents. This is even worse for her."

"'Ow am I supposed to 'elp if I don't know what 'appened?"

"You will know, in time," she assured. "I'll make sure Lucy knows that I am going to relay the events of last night to you okay?" Gene nodded; figuring the compromise was the best deal he was going to get. Plus he knew he could trust Alex; she'd tell him everything. Alex stood up, about to proceed back to Lucy's room when Gene caught her hand,

"I know this probably doesn't need sayin' but take care of 'er in there, yeh?"

"Of course."

**A/N: I'm going to leave it there cos otherwise it would be a mega chapter. I know it's a bit depressing but I promise things will perk up eventually...you just have to hang in there. This is the first time I've written anything remotely "dark" so any feedback is really good and useful for me - so I know how it's coming across. **

**I'm away this weekend, but I might be able to get chapter 4 up before I go. I will try my best!**


	4. Contemplation & Reunions

**Well I'm back from my youth weekend. Enjoyed it, but am shattered now...early night for me I think. Luckily I'm not working tomorrow though. Sorry I didn't manage to get this chapter up before I went away, but it's here now...hope it was worth the wait. **

**Chapter 4**

Gene didn't know how long he sat on that uncomfortable plastic chair. It could have been minutes or hours. He sat staring into space; trying to come to terms with the dramatic shift in his life. Not less than 14 hours ago he'd been on cloud nine after Alex had agreed to move in with him but then the phone call had come; the one which had brought him down to earth with a serious bump. His little girl had been hurt. The receptionist hadn't said much on the phone; he didn't even know where she'd got the number for Alex's flat. She'd just told him that Lucy was in hospital and he needed to get there. Alex had hastily thrown some clothes into a holdall; neither of them needing to question whether she was going with him. Gene'd picked up the bag he'd packed for his weekend with Alex and they'd bundled into the Quattro. He knew his driving had been reckless before Alex had managed to get the keys from him; he'd just been so focussed on getting to his daughter. Since being reunited 4 months ago they had grown incredibly close. They would try and see each other as often as possible; Lucy had visited him in London a couple of times but more often than not he would travel up to Manchester. When she visited him, they would spend their weekends with Alex and Molly, and despite a few tensions between the two teenagers at the start, they seemed to be getting along well now; talking on the phone quite often. All in all, things were going well; Gene thought they were even beginning to feel like a family, albeit a dysfunctional one. So far he'd managed to avoid seeing his ex wife; she knew that he and Lucy were in contact but had no desire to see him, which suited him just fine. He'd wait in the car when he picked Lucy up from the house and would never go in when he dropped her off; he'd just wait until he could see she was safely indoors. Things had been strained between Lucy and her Mum since the revelations about her lies; they argued more and, unsurprisingly, Lucy didn't feel like she could trust her anymore.

Since he'd found out what had happened to Lucy, he had been overwhelmed by the torrent of feelings rushing around inside him; shock, numbness, devastation, anger among them. Although he was trying to keep his temper under control, especially around Lucy. Alex had explained that anger and violence wouldn't help her; they would only make her feel more afraid and could even cause her to re-live the whole experience which was something he didn't want. He wanted to go out there and find her attacker and beat him to within an inch of his life, but he knew deep down that wouldn't do any good in the long run. Plus it wouldn't be what Lucy wanted. He felt helpless; he didn't know what to say or do for the best. He knew one thing though; he was glad Alex was here. He'd have cocked this up something rotten if he'd come up on his own. Her "psycho-twattery" as he'd called it on several occasions, was coming in useful and he was glad she was sat in on the interview with Lucy. It wasn't that he didn't think Annie was capable; he was more than sure she was. It was just that Alex being in there meant that he felt like he had a connection to the process.

The sound of heels echoing along the corridor made him lift his head; Alex and Annie were approaching. Gene stood up, anxious to know what was happening. He looked at Alex, his eyes pleading.

"She's okay. A little drained, so we've left her to sleep."

"She tell yer all yer needed to catch the bastard?"

"We've got enough to start our investigation." Annie told him. "Gonna start with her friends and anyone who may have been in the area at that time last night."

"Get forensics on the scene too," Gene told her.

"They're already there; I do know what I'm doin' Guv," Annie reminded him.

"Sorry. I just want 'im caught."

"I know. And he will be. I'm gonna get back to the station; make a start. You should pop in at some point, or join us at the pub one night?" Annie suggested.

"Yeh. Maybe." Gene was unsure. The Railway Arms held a lot of memories that he didn't particularly want to relive.

"Right, well I'll leave you two to it then. I'll keep you updated and you know where I am if you want me."

"Thanks Annie." Once she was out of sight down the corridor, Gene slumped back into his chair. Alex joined him, sitting on his right. She knew he was waiting for her to tell him what Lucy had said in her interview. She took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. "Lucy was fantastic Gene. She was so strong and brave and tried really hard to remember every detail." Gene merely nodded and Alex continued, missing out some of the more graphic detail. "She did manage to fight him a bit; lashed out as much as she could. Her attacker is likely to have sustained injuries which will help identify him." She paused, considering her next words. "Lucy says he used protection; that's something I suppose." Gene winced at the meaning behind Alex's statement and put his arm around her, holding her; neither of them sure if it was for her benefit or his. "She seems to be handling this as best as can be expected. She's a very brave young girl; she will overcome this."

"Thanks. Fer bein' there fer 'er." He paused. "Can't 'ave bin easy?"

"No. No it wasn't but she needed me," Alex said, stifling a yawn. Gene kissed her forehead,

"Yer shattered Bolls," Gene observed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault Gene, don't you dare apologise. But we have been up for nearly 30 hours; we both need to get some rest."

"I know. Once I'm sure Lucy's okay we'll go." Gene and Alex had been so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't noticed someone else approach them.

"You can go now if yer like Gene. I'm here now. She doesn't need yer." Gene's head shot up at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard for over two years and didn't particularly want to.

"I don't think that's your decision ter make is it Denise? Although that didn't stop yer last time."

"I was doing what was best for my daughter."

"Our daughter!" Gene emphasised, standing up; anger surging through his veins.

"Gene," warned Alex, recognising the change in his demeanour. He calmed slightly at Alex's voice and the touch of her hand and sat back in his chair.

"Since when have yer listened to anyone Gene?" mocked Denise. "Especially tarts like her," she added glaring at Alex. Gene was on his feet again as soon as the word 'tart' had left Denise's mouth. Alex didn't think she'd ever seen him move so fast, unless there was alcohol involved.

"'Ow dare yer speak about Alex like that!" he spat. "Yer don't know 'er. Yer've no idea what she'd done fer Lucy today."

"Gene, leave it. It doesn't matter!" protested Alex, standing up too. "This isn't helping." As much as Alex wanted to slap Denise at that moment, she knew there was no point; it wouldn't change the situation they were faced with. "What's important here is Lucy; this fighting isn't helping her is it?"

"Suppose not," huffed Gene, before addressing Denise. "Right, well we'll just go and check on Luce then we'll get outta her; give yer some time." He turned to Alex, "Yer ready ter go get some kip, Bolly?"

"Bolly?" scoffed Denise, but neither Gene nor Alex justified it with a reaction; ignoring her as they walked past her to Lucy's room.

"You didn't have to defend me out there," whispered Alex as they entered.

"Course I did. I'm the only one allowed ter call yer a tart; anyone else does it and it's an insult. And when someone insults yer girlfriend, yer don't just stand and watch. Besides, you've been a rock fer Lucy...and me."

"I did what I did for Lucy because I wanted to help her, not to score points or get one over on her Mum. And as for you...well that's what you do when you love someone," she told him with a smile. Gene approached Lucy and gently woke her, explaining that he and Alex were leaving for a bit, but would be back later and that her Mum was outside.

"Mum's here?" she asked. Gene nodded. "Bet she were pleased to see yer. Is she being her usual self?"

"Luce..." warned Gene, but it was half-hearted at best as he agreed with Lucy's opinions of her mother.

"Look Lucy, I know you and your Mum aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment, but she's worried about you, okay," said Alex gently. Lucy shrugged,

"We'll see. You promise yer'll come back?"

"Promise," assured Gene kissing her on the forehead, moving slowly at all times so he didn't intimidate her. He took Alex's hand and led her out of the room. As they passed Denise in the corridor, Gene spoke to her,

"She's fragile. Be careful. We'll be gone a few hours but we will be back," he assured her before dragging Alex through the maze of corridors and out to the car.

* * *

The Quattro roared out of the car park and onto the streets of Manchester. Alex watched as they whizzed through the city, passing several hotels.

"I thought we were just going to find the nearest hotel Gene. You've already driven past four; did you have somewhere specific in mind?"

"Oh yeh."

"Will it take long to get there cos I'm just about ready to drop off?"

"Be about 15 minutes. Take a nap if yer want." Alex didn't nap. She was too distracted by the sights of the city and then became perplexed as the tall dull buildings gave way to more leafy surroundings. They seemed to be heading out of the city into a residential area. A few more turns and they arrived on a cobbled street of terraced houses. Gene drove slowly and pulled up outside number 26.

"Gene?" she questioned. "Where are we? I thought we were going to get some rest."

"We are." Alex looked at him, confusion etched on her face. He clarified, "This is me Mam's house."

**Hope you enjoyed! Will get the next bit up soon.**


	5. Not So Happy Families

**Thank you so much for your reviews. This chapter is for **_**EmceeGirl**_** for asking what had happened to Molly. Hope this answers your question. **

**Chapter 5 – Not So Happy Families?**

_Previously:_

"_Gene?" she questioned. "Where are we? I thought we were going to get some rest."_

"_We are." Alex looked at him, confusion etched on her face. He clarified, "This is me Mam's house." _Alex looked at him, wide eyed and moth open. He wasn't being serious was he?

* * *

"You are joking?"

"No. Why? What's the matter Bolls?"

"You could've told me. I'm so not ready to meet your mother." Gene looked confused; he didn't understand Alex's reaction. After all they had been together for nearly 6 months and he thought she'd like to meet his family. It was the next natural step and showed he was serious about their relationship, didn't it? Alex saw the look of confusion on his face and quickly explained, "I mean look at me. I look horrendous; I've not slept in over 30 hours and I'm in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes."

"Me Mam's not gonna to care about 'ow you look; she knows we've been through 'ell."

"I suppose...hang on a minute, you've spoken to her?" Alex asked, pulling her hand back.

"Yeh I phoned 'er earlier from the 'ospital. Didn't think it'd be fair ter just land on 'er."

"So she knows we're coming?" Gene nodded; wasn't that obvious? "Oh I don't believe this!" Alex continued. "You could've at least warned me! She's had all morning to prepare and I've had all of about 10 seconds." Alex knew deep down that she was being unreasonable; her lack of sleep causing her to over-react. She just wanted to make a good impression when she met Gene's Mum. Gene sighed,

"Look if yer not 'appy I'll take yer to a hotel," he suggested, the words coming out a little harsher than he'd intended.

"No. We can't. She's expecting us. That would be rude." Gene rolled his eyes! Women! They were never happy. "I'm sorry Gene. I was just a bit taken aback. I just would have liked a bit of time to prepare myself that's all." She put her hand on his knee. "It's a big thing; I want her to like me and I guess this just wasn't how I was envisioned it." Gene shook his head slightly; baffled by Alex's insecurity. He covered her hand with his,

"Well it weren't exactly 'ow I envisioned it either yer know. She will like you Alex. 'Ow could anyone not? Now come on," he instructed as he reached for the door handle, "she'll be waiting." Taking a deep breath, Alex exited the car and took a proper look at her surroundings. The street was cobbled and there were about 20 houses on either side of the road. The houses were all well maintained and as she looked down the street she could see some children playing; it was most definitely a family orientated area. An image of a young Gene Hunt, kicking a football around; laughing with his friends, came to mind and brought a small smile to her face. She could imagine him being a right terror as a child. She joined Gene at the rear of the car as he retrieved their bags.

"What yer smiling about?" he enquired, pleased that she seemed more at ease now.

"Just imagining you as a little boy. Bet you were as cute as a button."

"The Gene Genie was never cute Bolly," he protested.

"I bet your Mum's got a few stories to tell about you. Hmmm, maybe staying here won't be too bad after all." A look of fear crept onto his face; he had not considered that his Mum might bring out the baby photos and start telling embarrassing stories. He didn't have much time to mull it over though, as the front door to the house opened and out stepped the woman in question.

"Gene! I thought I heard you," she called as she rushed over, arms wide open.

"Mam!" Gene put the bags he was carrying down as he moved towards his mother and returned her hug. Physical contact was not something he was particularly comfortable with, but he made an effort for those who were important to him, like his Mum, Lucy, Alex and Molly. Alex remained rooted to the spot, not wanting to announce herself before necessary and used the time to take in the exchange between mother and son. She could tell Gene found the hug awkward but she'd seen his smile as he saw his mother; he obviously loved and respected her a great deal. She could also tell that Mrs Hunt doted on her son; he was the apple of her eye.

When Gene pulled away from his mother's embrace, she began to look him up and down. He was used to this; she did it every time he visited. She was assessing whether or not he'd been looking after himself. She didn't think the southern style of living could compare with that of up north. Conscious of his mother's examination and eager for a distraction, he grabbed Alex's hand, pulled her to his side and introduced her with a smile, "Mam; this is Alex.

"Well it's nice ter finally meet yer dear. Gene's always talking about yer when he phones and visits." Alex shot Gene a glance; he looked embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Hunt."

"Please love, call me Kathy. Well, let's get you two inside. Yer've had a rough time." Alex followed Kathy into the house, leaving Gene to bring in their luggage.

* * *

Kathy led Alex to the living room and gestured for her to sit down, before scurrying off to the kitchen. Gene walked in shortly afterwards, dumping their bags by the door before joining Alex on the sofa. Kathy returned moments later with a tray of tea and biscuits,

"Here we go," she said, "Have you eaten?" Gene and Alex nodded. "Well, get this down yer and then yer can have a shower and get some shut-eye," Kathy suggested.

"That sounds great," agreed Alex, eager to get cleaned up. After they finished their tea, Kathy gave Alex a quick tour of the small house, showing her the guest room and the bathroom, explaining how the shower worked.

"Well, I think that's all yer need to know," commented Kathy "I'll leave yer to it."

"Would it be possible to use your phone first?" she asked. Gene, who had accompanied them upstairs, looked at her quizzically. "I need to ring Shaz. Need to ask if she can keep Molls for a few more days," she clarified.

"Of course dear," said Kathy, "It's just in the hallway. Help yerself."

"Thanks," said Alex, heading down the stairs into the hall, Gene following.

"What yer going ter say ter 'er?" he asked.

"Why? Scared I'm going to expose us?" she asked tetchily. God she needed to sleep.

"Nah," protested Gene unconvincingly. "I jus' don't want Lucy's business spreadin' around the station," he lied.

"Fine!" huffed Alex as she set about dialling the number. How could Gene think she'd be so insensitive as to tell everyone what had happened without even discussing it with him? She was about to ask him just that when Shaz picked up the phone,

"Shaz! Hi it's Alex."

"Ma'am! Hi!"

"Shaz, I hate to ask this but I need a favour."

"Go on."

"I've had to go out of town; there's been...a family emergency. Is there any chance you could keep an eye on Molls for a few more days?"

"Of course! No problem. I hope everything is okay."

"It will be...in time. Molly's got her key if she needs more stuff from the flat. Oh and Shaz...don't take any cheek from her."

"She's not been a bit of trouble Ma'am. Honest. She's helping Chris decorate the nursery at the moment. Shall I get her for you?"

"Thanks Shaz, that'd be great." Alex heard Shaz shout for Molly who came bounding into the room.

"Mum!"

"Hey Molls."

"You don't need me home just yet do you? I'm in the middle of painting with Chris."

"So I believe. Listen Molly, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay with Chris and Shaz for a few more days. I've had to come up to Manchester with Gene; Lucy's in hospital."

"What happened? She okay?"

"She was attacked last night, but she should be okay." Alex didn't want to go into too much detail over the phone. She knew that she would have to tell Molly the details at some point but she'd rather do it in person. "I've not told Shaz that I'm up here with Gene; just that I'm out of town for family reasons, so try and be discreet okay?" Molly sighed, obviously not happy with the position she was being put in, but she agreed anyway.

"Don't worry. I will. I'm used to it remember! How is he doing anyway?" she asked, referring to Gene.

"He's alright; coping. We're just both shattered; we've not had any sleep. But we're at his Mum's now, so hopefully we can get some rest."

"Right then, I'll let you go. Keep me informed yeh?"

"I will. Love you Molly."

"Love you too Mum." Alex put the phone down and turned to find Gene still stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching her.

"Was that satisfactory enough for you? Molly's going to 'be discreet,'" she told him, adding in the air quotes just to annoy him, "which basically equates to lying. Which, by the way, she hates! She's sick of all this sneaking around, and quite frankly so am I!" Gene opened his mouth to speak but Alex continued yelling, "And what happens on Monday when neither of us are in the office? The team might have their off days, but even they're not stupid enough not to notice that both their DI and their DCI are missing!"

"Alex I-"

"Save it Gene! I'm not interested. And as you're the one who's so worried about keeping our relationship a secret, you can ring and explain our absences to Superintendent Burrows. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a shower!" With that she picked up her bag and stormed off up stairs, leaving Gene to work out how exactly he was going to explain both their absences to the Super.

**And...Galex are arguing. Well they wouldn't be Galex without falling out would they? Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Reconciliation and Reminiscence

**Chapter 6 – Reconciliation and Reminiscence**

The warm water cascaded over Alex's hair and down her back, washing away her bad mood. She knew she'd probably been too hard on Gene earlier. She hadn't meant to be; she was just tired. And when she was tired, she got very snappy and over-emotional. She understood his concerns about becoming the subject of station gossip; it wasn't something that she particularly relished either but the longer they left it, the harder it would get. Sometimes in the briefest of moments the psychologist in her wondered if his reluctance to go public meant that he wasn't serious about their relationship. Then she'd come to her senses and chastise herself for even considering such bollocks. She knew he was serious about her and had been since they began dating; neither of them would have risked their friendship for 'just a fling.' Now they were moving in together; that definitely showed he was serious. But that also meant that people would have to find out about their relationship.

Resolving to seek Gene out and talk to him once she had gotten some sleep, she turned the water off and stepped from the shower. The steam billowed around her as she sought out her towel and tied it round her. She walked back to the spare room towelling her hair and let out a small squeak at the sight of Gene sat on the edge of the bed; she thought he was still downstairs. He raised his head as she entered, unable to stop his eyes as they trailed seductively over her, appreciating the view.

"Lookin' good Bolls," he commented. Alex felt herself blush at his attention. "Feelin' better?" he asked.

"A little. I'm sorry about earlier; I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"S'alright Bolls; I might have deserved it. Yer right; it isn't fair to expect Molly to lie fer us. Which is why I've told the Super about us." Alex was shocked, but pleased. "It's like yer said," continued Gene, "people are goin' ter find out when we move in together. If yer still want to that is…" Alex moved to sit next to him on the bed,

"Oh Gene! Of course I do. Did you really think that one little argument was going to make me change my mind?"

"Well yer never know wi' wimmin!"

"How many arguments have we had since I arrived, hmm?"

"Erm…" Gene couldn't come up with a number; there were too many to count, although this was the first serious one about their relationship.

"Exactly!" smirked Alex, "And I'm still here aren't I?" Gene nodded mutely. "So stop worrying. Arguments aren't necessarily a bad thing y'know. It's important to remember the making up part too."

"Making up?" Gene's face lit up at the thought and he shifted closer to her, "Tell me more about this." Alex giggled and placed her hand on his thigh,

"Well…" she leant in close and whispered in his ear. Gene's eyes widened as she told him, in detail, exactly what their making up would involve. Then she pulled away suddenly, looking at him, "But that will have to wait. I'm shattered. You need a shower and sleep. Plus your mother is downstairs." Gene groaned.

"Did no one ever tell yer it's not nice ter tease, Bolly."

"No. I must've missed that lesson. Now go on; go and get cleaned up and then come to bed." Reluctantly Gene did as he was told. His shower revived and invigorated him and as he headed back to their room he wondered if he could persuade Alex to forget the fact that they needed to sleep. Unfortunately fate was not on his side; he entered the room to find Alex curled up on her side, fast asleep. Most days he wouldn't have thought twice about waking her in order to initiate sex; she never complained. But he knew that if he tried that now, she'd probably reward him with one of her infamous punches, and he'd quite like to be able to feel his jaw for the rest of the day. So, willing his body to calm down, he pulled on some pyjama bottoms and slipped quietly into bed beside her, dropping an arm over her stomach as he did so. It was only once he'd lay down that he realised his re-energising had been very temporary indeed; he was absolutely exhausted. Closing his eyes, he allowed the soft even sounds of Alex's breathing to lull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Alex and Gene, feeling much more awake, were sat in the living room and Kathy was regaling Alex with stories from Gene's childhood.

"You were in the choir?" exclaimed Alex after Kathy had mentioned the time Gene had fallen off the edge of the choir stalls during an Easter service.

"Oh yes!" informed Kathy, "He had such an angelic singing voice when he was younger."

"I wouldn't go that far," grumbled Gene who was quickly growing tired of this little trip down memory lane.

"Shush you," said Kathy as she got up and lifted a box of the bookcase. "I think I've got a picture of you in your robes somewhere." Gene rolled his eyes at his Mum,

"I'm sure Alex doesn't want to see-"

"Ah! Here it is!" exclaimed Kathy cutting Gene off and passing the offending photo to Alex.

"You look very smart," commented Alex with a smirk.

"Oh there's more here. Oh! Now look at this," Kathy said, passing Alex another photo.

"Awww!" she cooed, stifling a giggle. Gene looked over curious as to what she was looking it. It was a photo of him as a baby, naked on the rug in front of the fire. More photos followed; his first day at school, him on the football team. But it was one of him and Stuart on their bikes that was the final straw; he rose from his seat and huffed out into the back yard.

* * *

He leant against the wall of the house and let out a sigh. He didn't mind his Mum talking about his childhood or showing embarrassing pictures, as long as he wasn't present. The problem was that as much as his mother enjoyed these trips down memory lane, he didn't. His childhood hadn't been the happiest; his father being the drunken bastard that he was, and then there was Stuart. Thinking about the past meant thinking about his brother and that was just too painful. His overriding happy memories of childhood involved playing with Stuart; their Mum would make them a packed lunch then they'd get on their bikes and disappear for the whole day, returning in time for dinner. Those were the times he'd really enjoyed as a kid; the freedom, the escape. But now, even after all this time, they were tinged with sadness and guilt. He couldn't shake the feeling that he somehow should have done more to help Stuart, and that by doing so could have prevented his death. He let out another sigh as Alex appeared at the back door.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Fine Bolls," he lied. Alex was not convinced.

"I'm not going to apologise for enjoying embarrassing stories from your childhood," she told him.

"I'm not askin' yer to. It's not that. S'just all these memories. My childhood weren't as rosy as me Mam likes ter make out yer know." Alex nodded, she'd suspected as much from some of the things he'd said during the numerous times they'd spent together since she'd arrived in this world. "Dad was a drunk; used to knock us about a bit if we misbehaved. Me Mam feels guilty, I know she does, but I don't blame 'er. She was a woman of her time; was a case of puttin' up wi' it back then. Stu and I 'ad some good times though; but it's 'ard to think of them given what 'appened to 'im."

"I can understand that. But I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be sad forever Gene. He'd want to be remembered enjoying life with you I'm sure."

"I just wish I could've done more."

"I know, and that's normal," assured Alex, thinking about the times she went over and over her decisions in the days leading up to her parents death; how she wished she could go back (again) and do things differently. "But maybe...maybe it's time to face up to some of your demons Gene; it's not healthy to hold onto this kind of pain." Gene didn't say anything; and Alex didn't push the matter. "Come on, let's go back inside; I promised to help your Mum with dinner."

"Yer go ahead; I won't be long." Alex, sensing he wanted to be on his own, retreated back inside. Left alone, Gene contemplated Alex's words. Maybe she was right; she often was when it came to these things, although he'd never admit that publically. As he thought about it; he saw in his mind's eye him and his brother kicking a ball about in the yard, getting all excited for the City – United derby. As he watched, he saw a young Stuart kick the ball past his own younger self and score a goal. Young Stuart's face then broke out into the biggest grin as he celebrated. Gene considered that maybe this was how he wanted to remember his brother after all; full of smiles and laughter. Alex was right; it was time to lay old ghosts to rest. Not just Stuart, but Sam too.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Keep them coming! **


	7. An Unwelcome Phone Call

**Thanks again for all the comments. I will just say now that I will be mentioning various crimes that CID are investigating throughout the rest of the story, but these will not be elaborated on in anyway; that's not what this story is about. They will just be used as plot devices to help move the story along so don't go expecting to find out whodunit for them. (Lucy's case is a different matter, however) Hope that makes sense.**

**Chapter 7 – An U****nwelcome Phone Call**

The next couple of days were spent in a similar routine for Gene and Alex. They'd get up and have breakfast with Kathy before heading to the hospital. Alex would use some of this time to 'counsel' Lucy; helping her to explore and come to terms with her feelings and anxieties. Denise would arrive just before noon, so Alex and Gene would take their leave, to avoid any tension, and go and get some lunch. After checking in with Annie, Gene would take Alex on a tour of Manchester; pointing out the sights and taking her to places he'd frequented as a child, before grabbing some tea and returning to the hospital. Gene found it difficult to revisit certain places at first but gradually, with Alex's help, it got easier. By Tuesday, Gene was able to talk more freely about Stuart and their childhoods. Gene was now more comfortable and at ease in Manchester than he was in London; he was on his home turf. That, plus the fact that there was no need for them to be discreet about their relationship, made Alex more relaxed and she was really enjoying the time she was spending with Gene, Lucy and Kathy, despite the distressing reason for their impromptu visit.

Unfortunately the domestic bliss wasn't destined to last. Tuesday afternoon brought with it a phone call for Alex from Detective Superintendent Burrows back at Fenchurch East. After talking to him for several minutes she placed the phone back in the cradle with a sigh.

"What's up Bolls?" Gene asked, concerned.

"I've got to go back to London. Super says he expects to see me back in the office before the end of the day tomorrow."

"What? But he knows you're up here helping Lucy. I spoke ter 'im on Saturday!"

"I know, but apparently there's been a spate of armed robberies. There have been 5 in the last 3 days and the team aren't getting anywhere."

"Bunch of useless twonks!"

"I'm sure they're doing their best Gene," Alex told him. Gene shrugged,

"I suppose."

"It'll be okay. You're doing great with Lucy and she's really improving. And I'll only be on the other end of the phone if either of you need me." She tried to reassure him that he'd be able to cope without her. He'd been brilliant and she felt totally confident in leaving. Gene, although he still felt a little nervous, was buoyed by Alex's apparent confidence in him

"Alright then Bolly, 'ere's what we'll do; yer'll go back and wow 'em with your psycho-bollocks and solve the case, then yer can come back up 'ere for t'weekend. Yer could bring Molls too; I'm sure Lucy would love ter see 'er. They can chat about Fame and Duran Duran, or whoever the latest poncey pop group is." Alex smiled,

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. Right then, if this is yer last night, there's summat we need ter do. Come on," he said, grabbing her arm, pulling her up off the sofa and out of the door.

* * *

Gene pulled the Quattro up on a deserted back street. The sun had begun to set just as they had left the hospital about half an hour ago. They'd visited Lucy to explain what was happening, getting some bitchy comments from Denise in the process. Lucy was unhappy that Alex had to leave but understood why; she had a job and a daughter of her own to take care of. They'd stayed for about an hour before Gene had insisted they had to leave, because he had plans for them, which was how they now found themselves in what was, in Alex's opinion, the middle of nowhere.

"Gene. Where are we?" Alex asked, unsure of her surroundings.

"Trust the Gene Genie Bolls," he told her, getting out of the car. She did as he requested and joined him on the pavement. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her along the road. They turned the corner and Alex could see instantly why he'd brought her here. There in front of her, in all its glory, was The Railway Arms. Gene looked at Alex; the grin on her face elating him. He'd known that she wanted to visit here, to see where he and Sam had drank together; she'd being dropping subtle hints since they'd arrived. At first he was uncomfortable with the idea of drinking in here without Sam; he'd not returned to the Railway Arms since the funeral; having found it too strange. But now he'd finally faced his past, he'd decided to bring Alex here. He'd done his best to appear as if he wasn't getting her hints when in reality, he was storing them away and planning to surprise her. "I thought yer might like a drink."

"Thank you Gene," she said simply. As they neared the pub she felt Gene's grip on her hand lessen and she tried not to be offended. She knew that he had a reputation to uphold; The Manc Lion didn't do something as 'soft' and 'girly' as public displays of affection. So she was surprised when, as he opened the door, he slid his arm around her waist and led her inside. The pub was quiet; CID not having decamped from the office yet, but Gene got a few glances and nods of recognition from some of the patrons. As they approached the bar Alex noticed Nelson, recognising him instantly from Sam's descriptions.

"Welcome mon brav. It's been too long."

"Beer still the same Nelson?" Gene asked. Nelson nodded. "Hmm. Never mind," shrugged Gene, "Pint for me and a glass of red for the lady." They sat at a corner table, not dissimilar from the one they frequented in Luigi's and sipped their drinks slowly; neither wanting to be too inebriated. Gene told some stories of some of the escapades that had gone on within the confines of these four walls, including how it had been Sam's idea to put the television on the wall to watch the Grand National. He beamed as he recalled how his horse, 'Red Rum' had won and then chuckled as he remembered how, two days later, despite Sam's assurances to the contrary, the brackets holding the television had given way and whole thing had crashed to the floor. Alex dissolved into a fit of giggles at Gene's story; Sam had neglected to mention that last part of the story to her.

"Well, well. Would yer look at what the cat's dragged in?" Gene turned around at the sound of an oh so familiar voice,

"Alright Phyllis? Still keeping everyone in order I 'ope!" Phyllis approached their table,

"Of course. Now then," she said looking at Alex. "Who's this then?" Gene turned to Alex,

"Detective Inspector Alex Drake meet WPC Phyllis Dobbs; custody sergeant extraordinaire. Got a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue. Watch out fer this one Bolls; some say she arrives and leaves work on a broomstick."

"Oi! Watch it you," Phyllis warned. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you're keepin' him on his toes." Alex nodded, smiling at the exchange between the two of them.

As the evening wore on, they were joined by Annie and the others from CID and Alex got to hear more tales of Gene and Sam and the team. By the time they were ready to leave, Alex had stored up enough ammunition against Ray to last her a good couple of weeks if he got tetchy with her.

Alex and Gene left just before last orders and spent the night wrapped in each other's arms, kissing, stroking and making love; gently, slowly, revelling in the feel of each other. They fought sleep, knowing that morning, and with it, their parting, would come too soon. Eventually, however sleep overtook them and morning came quickly.


	8. Return to Fenchurch

****

Okay, I'm off sick so you've got a nice long chapter to read. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8 -**** Return to Fenchurch**

Alex was making her way to the office the following afternoon and couldn't believe her eyes when she glanced in the window from the corridor. It didn't appear that the team were trying very hard to solve the case at all; the only person who looked like they were doing anything productive was Shaz, who was furiously tapping at the keys on her typewriter. Ray, on the other hand, was sat with his feet up on the desk reading the newspaper. Chris wasn't much better, he was snoozing in his chair and Bammo and some of the others were having a game of darts in the Guv's office. As she stood and watched, Alex felt anger bubbling up inside her; she'd been called back from where she was actually needed to help the team and they didn't seem to be doing much to help themselves. She pushed the door open roughly and stormed in. Everyone looked up and upon realising it was their DI tried to look busy.

"Don't pretend you've all been working; I've been stood outside watching you for the last 5 minutes." Ray looked up, digging Chris in the ribs to wake him in the process.

"That's rich coming from you," he countered, "we weren't the ones who did a disappearin' act."

"I was called away to deal with a family emergency. I should still be up there now but I've been recalled because you weren't getting anywhere with this case. Now I can see why!" she snapped. "You were all too busy sitting on your backsides."

"Now hang on a minute; that's unfair," chimed in Chris. "We've exhausted all lines of enquiry."

"No you've not. If you'd done that you'd have solved the case by now," she stared at him, daring him to challenge her. He didn't. "Right, let's get on. What do we know?"

They spent the next half an hour going over the case; Ray explaining what they'd done and Alex countering with what they'd missed. She wouldn't normally have been as harsh on them, but she was extremely annoyed that she'd been made to leave Lucy and Gene when they needed her the most. Especially as she'd defended them to Gene. This team could really infuriate her at times.

"Ray, take Chris and go and re-interview the witnesses to the first robbery. Bammo, go round all the local car garages; see if any cars fitting the description have been brought in recently for repairs to the body work. If it was damaged in the last robbery like we suspect, then they may have got it fixed."

"And...erm…what will you be doing Ma'am?" asked Chris gingerly.

"I, DC Skelton, will be going over these statements and compiling a profile of our gang. Is that okay with you?" Chris had the decency to look sheepish and scuttled out of the room quickly, not used to his DI being so abrupt with him; she was normally the level headed one.

* * *

Alex had been working for about 15 minutes when she looked up to see Shaz placing a cup of coffee on her desk.

"Thought you might need this," she explained.

"Thanks Shaz; you're a star. But it should be me making you a drink, to thank you for having Molly."

"It was no trouble Ma'am; she was as good as gold. D'ya want me to ring her, let her know you're back?"

"That'd be great, thanks. Can you ask her to meet me here at around half four?" Alex asked, picking up her pen and scribbling some more notes. Shaz nodded but didn't return to her desk. Instead she remained standing opposite Alex, looking like she wanted to say something but unsure whether she should. Alex sighed, putting her pen down and looked up, "What is it Shaz?"

"Sorry Ma'am. It's just that I overheard Molly on the phone to you last night…I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I was just passing the door, but…from what she was saying," Shaz lowered her voice, "it sounded like you were with the Guv?" Alex looked at her wide eyed. As much as she wanted to go public with their relationship she wanted to do it on their terms; she hadn't wanted anyone to work it out. Gene's absence didn't help matters; she couldn't consult him on how to handle it.

"Does anyone else know? Chris?"

"No, and don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Thanks Shaz," said Alex relieved.

"So how long have you two been…?" Shaz whispered, gesturing with her hand.

"Nearly 6 months," admitted Alex.

"Really?" Alex nodded,

"I'm surprised it took you this long to work it out."

"I did suspect something a few weeks ago; when Lucy was down. The four of you went out somewhere; I saw you leaving your flat." Alex racked her brain; ah yes, they'd gone into central London to show Lucy the sights. "You and the Guv looked very...close. But I never noticed anything before or after that."

"Well we were trying to be discreet. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Shaz; it was just…we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit, while we got used to the idea. Then the longer we left it, the harder it got. We won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer though; we're moving in together." Shaz beamed,

"Oh Ma'am that's brilliant!" Alex returned her smile,

"Yeh, but I haven't had a chance to talk to Molly about it yet though, so if you could keep it to yourself for a bit."

"Of course. So was it really a family emergency then?" Shaz asked suggestively; she really could be worse than the boys sometimes.

"Unfortunately Shaz, yes it was. Lucy was attacked on Friday night."

"Oh my…is she okay?"

"She...she was raped Shaz," Alex told her, her voice cracking. That was the first time she had actually said the word. When her and Gene had discussed it, it was always referred to as an 'attack' rather than 'rape' and Lucy wouldn't even use the word 'attack' preferring instead to say 'it' or something equally as vague. Voicing it for the first time led to a torrent of emotions Alex just wasn't prepared for and she broke down right there at her desk. Shaz placed a comforting hand on her boss' arm,

"Come on Ma'am. Let's go somewhere a bit quieter," she suggested, picking up both cups of coffee and leading them out of the office. They sat in one of the empty interview rooms and Alex found herself telling her young colleague the whole sordid story. It was good to finally talk about it with someone who's first priority wasn't Lucy. Alex's feelings were top priority for Shaz and it was great to be able to discuss them without feeling guilty.

* * *

After unburdening herself to Shaz, Alex felt much better, although she was still angry with the rest of CID. She returned to the office and began to re-look at the case, furiously scribbling notes as she thought up new possibilities. She was so absorbed that in what she was doing that she didn't even register when her phone began ringing. It was only when Shaz tapped her on the shoulder and asked,

"Do you want me to get that Ma'am?" that she realised. She shook her head at Shaz and picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Lady Bolls." Alex brightened at the sound of Gene's voice,

"Hi. Everything okay?" Alex quickly glanced around the department, Chris and Ray weren't back yet, but she was still careful not to identify the caller.

"Yeh. I was just...er...oh sod it. I was just checkin' yer'd got back alright."

"Yeh, fine. Train was packed out but apart from that..."

"Good. 'ow's the case goin'?"

"It's progressing," she told him. She didn't want to burden him with the knowledge that his department hadn't been as efficient as they could have been; there was no point adding to his stress.

"Reckon yer'll have it done and dusted fer weekend then?"

"I certainly hope so."

"Good." Alex could tell from his tone that there was something bothering him,

"What's happened?"

"Nothin' specific. Denise is being 'er usual self, and 'er fella is 'ere now an' all. Plus, Luce 'as clammed up; barely sayin' two words to anyone." Alex ignored Gene's comments about his ex wife; it wasn't an area that she particularly wanted to get into. She could try and help with the Lucy situation though,

"That's not unusual given what she's been through. Give it time; she'll get there. I'll give the hospital a call later and try and speak to her."

"Thanks. I jus' feel so 'elpless."

"I know, but you're doing great. And remember, what seems like an insignificant action to you will mean the world to her. I know it doesn't seem it, but it's enough that you're there and that you'll be there when she's ready to talk." At that moment Chris and Ray burst into the office,

"Boss! I mean Ma'am...I think we've got something," announced Chris, gasping for breath. Alex sighed,

"I'm sorry," she said to Gene, "I've got to go."

"Yeh, I 'eard. Go on. Go and wow them with yer psychiatry,"

"It's-"

"Psychology, I know. I just enjoy windin' yer up. Now go on, and don't take any crap from them lot."

"Don't worry I won't. I'll talk to you later." Alex put the phone down with a smile,

"Yer looking very pleased with yerself." observed Ray with a smirk. Alex ignored him,

"Right, what did you find?" She listened intently as they explained their findings and subsequent theories and ideas. Alex agreed to their suggestion of surveillance – hopefully they'd get the evidence then needed and have the case wrapped up by Friday. A thought which she voiced to Chris and Ray.

"You got something special planned Ma'am?" asked Chris.

"Sort of. Molly and I are going away for the weekend."

"Oh, anywhere nice?"

"Not really. Remember the family emergency that I had to abandon to come back here?" she asked with a hint of hostility. "Well we'll be going back to help out a bit more."

"And there was me thinking it was going to be somewhere exciting," quipped Molly as she entered CID.

"Molly!" Alex rushed to her daughter and enveloped her in a massive hug. She'd missed her terribly and was relieved to hold her again and see that she was alright, especially after what had happened to Lucy.

"Mum, you're kinda squashing the life outta me." Alex pulled back, noticing the strange looks she was getting from Ray and Chris.

"Sorry Molls. It's just with everything that's happened..."

"I know. How is she?" Molly asked, conscious not to reveal too much about the situation.

"Okay," said Alex grabbing her jacket. "I'll fill you in at home." She turned to Ray, "make sure everything is sorted for tomorrow – I want this finished," she instructed, before giving him a pointed look, "I'm trusting you on this." And then, throwing her arm around Molly's shoulders, she headed home.

* * *

"How could someone do that?" Molly asked as they cleared away their plates, "I mean, what makes a person do something like that?" Alex had decided to be completely honest with Molly about what had happened to Lucy, needing to prepare her for what they may encounter when they visited her.

"The world is a hard, screwed-up place Molls. People do all sorts of horrible things for all sorts of different reasons."

"Poor Lucy. I mean I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot but we're alright now," said Molly, flopping down on the sofa, "I hate to think of her hurting."

"I know," consoled Alex, joining her daughter. She put a comforting arm around her, "But she'll get through it, and we'll all be there to help. You two seem quite close now," Alex observed.

"Yeh we are. She's cool!"

"And what about Gene; is he 'cool'?" Molly scoffed,

"I wouldn't go so far as to call him 'cool', but he's alright." Alex laughed,

"Good. I'm glad you get on."

"What's all this about Mum? You've not asked me what I think about Gene since just after you started seeing him." Alex should have known Molly would sense something was going on; nothing got past that girl. She was too much like her mother.

"Well..." Alex began but was cut off by Molly,

"Has he proposed?" she asked and before waiting for an answer, continued excitedly, "Oh my God! Did he get down on one knee and everything?"

"Molly!" Alex yelled to grab her daughter's attention, "he's not proposed."

"Oh." Molly looked disappointed.

"But..." continued Alex and Molly perked up a little, "he has suggested that we move in together." Molly beamed,

"That's fantastic!" she squealed, hugging her Mum.

"You sure you're okay with it?"

"Yeh! I think it's great. Although I'm wondering how we're all going to live in this cramped space."

"I know, I wondered that too. We've not really talked about the specifics but I imagine we'll get somewhere new."

"Cool," said Molly as she stared off into space; already making plans, Alex knew, for her new bedroom.

**Hope it was okay!**


	9. Manchester

**You've got this chapter earlier than I had originally planned for 3 reasons:**

*** I've had time to finish it.**

*** I've had a bad week and have been watching S3 so needed to do something to cheer me up**

*** My signed photo of Philip Glenister arrived in the post today so this is a celebration!**

**Oh, and I don't own the TV show Fame any more than I own Ashes to Ashes.**

**Chapter 9 – Manchester**

With Alex's help the team solved the case and by mid afternoon on Friday, Alex and Molly were on a train up to Manchester. When they arrived the weather was less than welcoming. It was bitterly cold; a harsh, biting wind blew through Piccadilly Station and dark clouds covered the sky. Luckily Gene had met them from the train so they didn't have to brave the elements while waiting for a taxi.

"Is it always like this up here?" groaned Molly, rubbing her arms to try and warm up a little. Alex had told her to bring a bigger coat but, like a typical teenager, she hadn't listened.

"Unfortunately yes," remarked Gene as they got in the car. The weather was about the only thing he didn't miss about Manchester. "Though I ain't surprised yer cold wearing that thin little thing; yer'll catch yer death." Alex gave Molly a pointed look, but she just rolled her eyes in response.

They drove straight to the hospital at Lucy's request. She had informed Gene that she needed to see Molly at the earliest opportunity; that it was extremely important. So Gene had promised that they would visit as soon as they arrived. The journey to the hospital was uneventful; Alex filling Gene in on the case while Molly stared out of the window. She was nervous about seeing Lucy; not really knowing what to expect. She'd been a right cow towards her when they'd first met; looking down her nose at her, but they'd built up a cordial relationship and Molly really liked her. She didn't know if Lucy's attack would fracture the delicate friendship they had begun to form. Molly didn't know at the time why she had behaved so horribly to Lucy, but in hindsight she knew that it was because she'd enjoyed having Gene as her father figure and then suddenly she had to share him. It was weird because Lucy, who was really the one who should have been feeling that way, had been as nice as pie with her; even when Molly had been bitchy.

When they arrived at Lucy's room, her Mum and her husband were just leaving.

"Hello," greeted Alex politely. She had vowed to be as civil as possible to try and make things easier for everybody. Neither of them acknowledged her; Denise dragging her new husband off down the corridor. Alex thought he looked decidedly hen-pecked and mused that was probably one of the reasons that her and Gene's marriage had failed; Alex couldn't imagine Gene putting up with being hen-pecked.

"How rude!" gasped Molly, indignant at Denise's behaviour; she'd been brought up to be polite and courteous to everyone, no matter what she thought of them.

"Ignorant pair of-"

"Gene!" hissed Alex, not wanting him to cause a scene. She turned to Molly, "You ready?" she asked, aware of her feelings of trepidation.

"I guess," she said, drawing up some confidence, before following Gene into the room.

Lucy was sat up in bed looking much brighter than the last time Alex had seen her. Her cuts and bruises were beginning to heal and some colour had returned to her cheeks. The only outward sign that there was still something troubling her were the dark shadows under her eyes; she was obviously still not sleeping well.

"Molly!" she smiled and patted the side of her bed beckoning the younger girl over. Alex moved to follow her but Gene grabbed her hand and shook his head lightly; he too had sensed Molly's nervousness and felt that this should be something she should try and work through herself. Alex smiled at him; he did sometimes have moments of brilliant sensitivity.

Molly approached Lucy's bed and sat down,

"Hi. I got you these," Molly told her, placing the magazines she'd bought earlier down on the table.

"Thanks, that's great. They'll go some way towards alleviating the boredom." Molly chuckled. "I'm serious. I just want out of 'ere now."

"I'm sure they'll let you go as soon as they think it's okay." Molly told her.

"Yeh but they don't even 'ave a telly in 'ere. Can you believe it? Thank God yer 'ere! Please tell me yer watched Fame this week? I NEED to know what happened!"

"Yeh I did." Molly was surprised by how 'normal' Lucy seemed and this calmed her fears somewhat. "You'll never believe it…Danny's been doing drugs!"

"No way!" gasped Lucy. "Why?"

Molly filled Lucy in on what she'd missed and as the two of them talked and laughed together, Alex and Gene left them alone and went to get drinks and find Lucy's doctor.

"You know something' Molls?" Lucy said after a while, "this is the first time since what happened that I've felt like a normal teenager. Just hangin' out 'as been cool. Yer've not tried to get me to talk about it and yer've not treated me any differently. It's been good." Molly just shrugged,

"Why would I treat you any differently? You're still the same person as you were y'know…before…"

"I dunno, but some people, like me Mam, 'ave been looking at me like I've grown an second 'ead and then yer've got me Dad who's walkin' on egg shells around me and yer Mam who always wants me to talk about 'ow I'm feelin'. I mean, I know they're doin' what they think is best an' I do appreciate it, but sometimes I just wanna forget yer know?"

"Yeh I think so; just think of me as your 'forgetting friend'!" quipped Molly, much to Lucy's amusement. They were still laughing about it when Gene and Alex returned a few minutes later.

"Yer can hear the two o' yer cacklin' from h'alf way down the corridor," observed Gene as he entered. "If I were a patient tryin' ter get some kip, I'd be tempted to strangle meself with me own drip!" This visual did nothing to temper the girls' laughter and they descended once more into fits of giggles.

* * *

They left the hospital about an hour later, much to Matron's delight. Two giggling teenagers were more than she could handle! Alex had suggested that she and Molly find a hotel for the weekend, but Gene's mother had insisted that they must both stay with her. Molly was thrilled by this; she was eager to meet Kathy, having heard so much about her from Alex.

After dinner Molly offered to help Alex clear away the dishes. She was keen to impress Kathy; she didn't want to embarrass or show up her Mum. As was their routine, Alex washed and Molly dried. They talked as they worked and Alex commented on how well she had done with Lucy that afternoon.

"I thought it was going to be harder than it was," Molly admitted, slightly ashamed that she'd let preconceptions affect her judgement. "I expected her to look or sound different, but she didn't. Once I got there and realised she was still Lucy it was easy."

"She's a very strong girl," commented Alex.

"She is, but even strong people sometimes need a break. Maybe you should lay off the counselling a little bit yeh?"

"What? Did Lucy say something?"

"Not exactly," fibbed Molly, not wanting to hurt her Mum's feelings, "but I just get the feeling that she'd like part of your visits to be a bit more informal; just to be with Alex Drake: human being rather than Alex Drake: psychologist. I think she just wants things to start getting back to normal. Says she's sick of people treating her as if she's fragile or damaged." Alex considered Molly's words; when had her little girl got gotten so wise? She gave a small nod,

"Okay. I'll try and ease up a little. Thanks Molls."

* * *

Later as they lay together in bed Alex conveyed her conversation with Molly to Gene,

"Yer want ter stop counsellin' 'er?" Gene had asked, stunned.

"Not completely, I'm just saying that I'm think it might be a good idea for me to ease up a little."

"But she needs ter talk about it and not bottle it up. Yer said so yerself," he reminded propping himself up on his shoulder,

"Yes I did, but there's no point pushing the issue. If Lucy wants to try and get back to normal, then we've got to let her try. I'm not suggesting we just leave her to flounder; just that we give her a bit of breathing space. I'll still be around if she wants to talk; and I'll use my psychologist's instincts to track her progress and if I'm concerned, I promise I will address those concerns. Okay?" Gene nodded reluctantly.

"Am I supposed ter just go back ter 'ow it were before? Forget it ever 'appened?"

"No Gene of course not. We just have to follow Lucy's lead for a bit that's all. Trust me."

"I do trust yer, yer know I do." Alex smiled and reached up to kiss him,

"Good. When have I ever been wrong about something like this?"

"Well there was that time yer were negotiatin' wi' that bloke wavin' a gun about in that soft toy factory!" Alex looked down and blushed profusely at the memory,

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Err let me see…no!" chuckled Gene.

"It wasn't my fault!" protested Alex. "How was I supposed to know that his wife had left him because he had a sexual attraction to stuffed animals? It's not exactly an everyday occurrence!"

"Yer just lucky that the only thing that got 'urt were a couple of teddy bears. If it wasn't fer Shaz pushin' Ray outta the way 'e'd 'ave copped it. The look on 'is face when 'e realised 'e'd been saved by a plonk! Yer've got ter admit, in hindsight it is pretty funny." Alex tried to maintain her air of disdain with the conversation but failed and was soon giggling along with Gene. He pulled her to him and snuggled them down into the covers. "Sleep time. I fear tomorrow is goin' ter be a long day; I 'ope Molly realises that the sights of Manchester aren't up ter much," Gene commented, referring to the badgering he'd gotten from Molly earlier about taking her sightseeing.

"Hmm?" questioned Alex sleepily; the warmth of Gene and the safe feeling of being wrapped in his arms had caused her to begin to drift off. Rolling his eyes, Gene kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered,

"Never mind, Bolls. Never mind."


	10. Revelations

**Chapter 10 - Revelations**

Alex entered CID with a sigh; she hated Mondays. She could never seem to get out of bed, Molly was more often than not in a rotten mood and the traffic was always horrendous. She had just sat in a queue for over 30 minutes on the way from Molly's school to work, making her 15 minutes late. Her journey time had doubled all because of some idiot who had thought it would be a good idea to run a red light and cause an accident. She took of her jacket and was just about to sit down when the door to Gene's office opened and the man himself stood there, surveying his kingdom. He was finally back after taking 2 weeks off to deal with 'personal issues'. Lucy had been discharged from hospital last weekend and Gene had remained in Manchester to make sure she was okay and settled into life back at home. Alex had hoped to get in before him this morning and have a quick word with Ray and Chris about making the Guv's return as easy as possible but the traffic had obviously put paid to that idea.

"Nice of yer ter join us DI Drake. My office!" To the rest of his team it probably appeared that he was annoyed with her for being late, but she could see in his eyes that that wasn't the case. She followed him into his office and allowed him to close the door behind her. "Yer late," he commented. He wasn't angry with her; he'd just expected her to be here when he arrived. When she wasn't here panic had risen within him.

"Sorry. I took Molly to school. Traffic was a nightmare," she explained, before asking, "Have you told them yet?" They'd discussed at length over the past week whether or not to tell the team why Gene had been off. Eventually after talking it through with Lucy it was decided that they would tell them the bare minimum; they deserved that at least. They would fill Ray and Chris in a bit more if they felt it necessary.

"Not yet. I were waiting for you."

"Well there's no time like the present," Alex told him, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"'Old up, Bolly! Before we go out there, would yer care to tell me what that is?" Gene pointed to a large pile of folders that was currently taking over Shaz's desk.

"It's paperwork. Mostly reports, some arrest diaries-"

"Yes Drake I can see that. Thanks fer statin' the bleedin' obvious. What I mean is what is it doin' there? Why 'asn't it bin done?"

"Well Shaz went off on maternity leave last week remember? Doctor's orders. And the powers that be haven't yet granted us a replacement."

"Why the 'ell not?" Gene asked abruptly, before sighing, "I'll get on to the Super this afternoon. In the meantime, do yer think you could…" he nodded his head in the direction of the cluttered desk.

"Me? I'm a DI; wouldn't my talents be better used elsewhere?"

"Oh come on Bolly. It'll take Chris and Ray 'alf the day just ter work out which end o' the pen ter use. You could 'ave that lot finished by lunchtime." Alex relented; she had no argument against that. It would take her a lot less time than it would any of the others.

"Okay, but you owe me."

"What kinda payment do yer require?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be sure to let you know," she replied, teasingly. "Now come on. We've got a job to do." Alex opened the door to the outer chamber and strode towards her desk. Instead of sitting in her chair as she normally would, she perched on the front. Gene followed her out a few minutes later.

"Right you lot, listen up. I've got summat ter say and I ain't plannin' on repeatin' meself." Everyone stopped and all eyes were focussed on Gene. "I wanted ter tell yer why I've bin off." Gene paused; he wasn't sure he could do this. His gaze quickly found Alex's and she gave him a discreet nod of encouragement. He drew strength from the look of complete devotion in her eyes and took a deep breath. "My daughter, Lucy was attacked coming 'ome from a day out in Manchester with friends, and I've bin up there dealin' with it." The members of the department looked at each other in shock; they'd met Lucy a few months before when she'd visited Gene and her bubbly personality had charmed them all.

"She alright Boss?" asked Chris. Having known Lucy from a young age both he and Ray felt a deep affection, and even a hint of responsibility, for her.

"She's gettin' there, but I'm goin' ter be goin' back up ter Manchester most weekends fer the foreseeable future so it'll be Bolly dealin' with anythin' that comes up while I'm not around.

"They got the scumbag Guv?" enquired Ray. His question threw Alex back to the last Thursday evening when she'd received the call from Gene...

_***Flashback***_

"_Mum, it's for you!" Molly had called after she'd answered the phone. Alex wandered over and took the phone her daughter was holding out to her. "It's Gene," Molly had informed her with a smile._

"_Hey you," she'd said chirpily, but her face had dropped when she got no response. "Gene?" she'd asked again and heard him take a deep breath. _

"_They've got 'im Bolls!" he'd said. Being very tired after a long day, she hadn't grasped his meaning at first._

"_Got who?" she'd asked. _

"_The little scrote who attacked Lucy!" he'd told her; venom lacing his voice as he spoke about him._

"_They've arrested him?"_

"_Yes Bolly; this afternoon. Try an' keep up."_

"_Sorry. Long Day," she'd explained, hating herself for not handling the situation better. "Well? Who is he?"_

"_Matthew Baker. Went to Luce's college; was in the year above 'er," Gene had told her and then he'd gone on to explain that Matthew asked Lucy out a couple of times but she'd said no because he was a bit of trouble maker. That he'd been out in town that night when he had spotted the group of friends. He'd followed them and, as Lucy bid goodbye to her friends, hid down the alley so he wouldn't be noticed and when Lucy had chosen to cut through the alley because of the rain, he'd taken his chance. _

"_He's admitted it?" Alex had asked, needing confirmation._

"_Yeh. Yer not the only one good at the psycho-twattery yer know. Cartwright's not bad either." Alex had breathed a sigh of relief hearing that the Baker had owned up to what he'd done; thankful that Lucy may not have to go through the trauma of testifying at a trial. _

"_Does Lucy know?"_

"_Yeh; she's ain't really said much about it though."_

"_Give her time Gene; she'll still be processing. It will help in time though; knowing he's in custody, that he can't hurt her anymore." Alex had dreaded the answer to her next question but had known that it had to be asked, "H-have you seen him?"_

"_No. Not fer want o' tryin' though. But Annie wouldn't let me. See she's got this annoyin' 'abit of doin' things 'by the book'; a bit like a couple of other coppers I could mention." Alex had smiled at Gene's comment and the reference to Sam, and she'd made a mental note to thank Annie for not letting Gene anywhere near Baker; God knows what state he would've been in and what damage would have been done to Lucy's case if Gene'd got his hands on him. _

"_It wouldn't do any good Gene; beating him to within an inch of his life."_

"_It'd make me feel better!"_

"_Maybe, but the enjoyment would only be fleeting. I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but Annie did the right thing."_

"_Hmm," she'd heard him murmur in a non-committal way before changing the subject completely, "So what's been 'appenin' in the office then Bolls?"_

_***End Flashback***_

Alex was brought back to the present by the sounds of Gene's voice, answering Ray's question,

"Yes Raymundo. Annie took great pleasure in arrestin' 'im; she's got a right hook that could rival Lady Bolls over there. An' Phyllis gave 'im just the welcome 'e deserved; made sure she found the perfect cell fer 'im." Ray and Chris winced at the thought; Phyllis was a formidable woman "Any more questions?" barked Gene, "No? Right then, back ter work." Gene turned on his heel and returned to his office, shutting the door behind him.

CID returned to its usual flurry of activity, with everyone getting on with their workloads. All that is except Alex, Ray and Chris. Alex just stared at Gene's door, desperately wanting to march in there and comfort him but knowing that that wouldn't be what he wanted; he had to maintain his tough bravado with the rest of the team. Ray and Chris looked at each other and then at their DI. Realisation dawned as they took in the expression on her face.

"You knew didn't yer?" Ray asked, getting Alex's attention. She nodded grimly. "Why didn't yer tell us?"

"Ge- The Guv asked me not to say anything."

"Why? At least then we'd have known what were goin' on!" Ray replied.

"What I don't get," added Chris, "is why the Guv need's to go back up there every weekend just for a simple muggin'." Ray nodded in agreement and they both looked at Alex expectantly; waiting for an explanation.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that." She took one more glance at Gene's closed door and realising that he was probably in no mood to elaborate on the events of the past few weeks turned to her confused colleagues and lowered her voice, "Let's go somewhere else and I'll explain."

* * *

Once Alex had filled Ray and Chris in on the more repellent aspects of Lucy's situation and they'd both threatened to "kill the bastard" she sent them out on a job; hoping that it would prove to be a suitable distraction and they would calm down. She wandered slowly back up to CID and knocked lightly on Gene's door before entering.

"When yer knock, yer supposed to wait ter be invited in." There was no malice in his words, but he wasn't teasing either; his voice was void of all emotion.

"I'll bear that in mind," she lied. "I've sent Ray and Chris out to re-visit the crime scene." Gene looked up at her questioningly. It was a simple drugs bust and they had the scumbags in custody; there was no particular need to go back there and he knew it. "I wanted to give them some time to calm down," explained Alex, "I had to tell them the full story and they didn't take it too well." Gene opened his mouth to respond but Alex, fearing he was going to rebuke her for her actions, cut him off. "I'm sorry but I didn't have much choice. They knew there was something you weren't saying and that I knew what it was. It was either that or have them come in here and confront you about it themselves."

"I...er...good job Bolly." He didn't need to say thank you; the relieved smile on his face said it all. He hadn't particularly wanted to tell them; it took him all his time to talk to Alex about it. "Right then, fill me in properly on this current case. Where we up to?"

* * *

Over the next few days things in CID gradually got back to normal. Nothing more was said in the department about Lucy or her attack, although Ray and Chris had been a bit more sensitive around Gene. Gene himself had perked up as well; Lucy was still progressing well and his departure didn't seem to have had a negative effect; she was coping as well as you'd expect. She had dropped out of college however, something which didn't particularly please Gene but she felt she couldn't cope with her studies at the moment and he knew she'd go back when she felt able.

Thursday evening came and Gene shipped everyone off to Luigi's to get the drinks in, leaving the office empty apart from him and Alex. She was finishing off the last bit of a report and he'd offered to wait and then walk over with her. Gene had petitioned the Super for a temporary replacement for Shaz, but had been told that there was little chance of it happening. With the recession, every department was having to tighten their belts. Alex wasn't best pleased about this and was determined that she was not going to be stuck with all the reports from now until Shaz returned; she'd even gone so far as devising a rota!

"Nearly done," Alex informed Gene, "you go and get your coat and keys while I just finish off." Gene did as he was told, entering his office and gathering his belongings.

"Finished," she called, pulling the last piece of paper from the typewriter.

"Come on then Bolls, let's get outta here!" he called from his office pulling his coat of the hook, "The sooner we get to Luigi's the sooner we can leave." He was so busy talking that he didn't hear the double doors to CID open and continued on oblivious. "I spotted a nice bottle of single malt in yer kitchen this morning, and I believe there was also mention of you an' me gettin' an early night," he added suggestively.

"Gene…" Alex called from the outer office. He simply rolled his eyes; she was always nagging. She'd been mithering him since Tuesday about 'going public' about their relationship and this morning he'd finally given in and promised they could talk about it that night.

"I know, I know; we need to talk about 'ow ter tell the rabble about us."

"I…um…I don't think that will be necessary," stammered Alex.

"What the bloody 'ell are yer on about woman?" he asked as he walked back into the outer office, "Yer the one who's been goin' on abo-" Gene stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Ray and Chris stood there; Ray smirking and Chris just looking confused.

**Ha ha! Am I cruel to leave it there?**


	11. Going Public

**Not completely happy with this chapter but there you go...these things happen. Hope you enjoy though.**

**Chapter 11 – Going Public**

They stood there in silence for a few moments, Alex refusing to meet Chris or Ray's eyes and Gene looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. Chris was the first to speak, finally catching on,

"You mean…you…and Ma'am? Blimey!"

"Yer slippin' 'er one?" asked Ray.

"What the 'ell are you two doin' 'ere?" Gene barked, ignoring their questions. He was annoyed that they'd been caught out and not been able to do this on their terms. "I thought yer'd gone to meet Shaz over the road."

"We did, but well…"Ray began, trailing off. Chris continued the story for him,

"He forgot his jacket so we had to come back. So are you two really y'know…" Chris gestured his hand between them. Gene scowled; he was beginning to get frustrated with his DC,

"Me and Bolly are seeing each other, yes. Do yer 'ave a problem with that Christopher?"

"Erm…no."

"Raymondo?"

"No Guv," he smirked.

"Right, go on then. Mush!" he ordered, "Me an' Bolls will be over in a minute." Ray grabbed his jacket and they left quickly. Once they'd gone, Gene turned to Alex.

"Well that saves 'avin ter think about 'ow ter go public. Once we get out of Luigi's we can just get straight on ter that early night yer promised me."

* * *

Ray and Chris entered Luigi's and found Shaz sitting with a couple of other members of CID. Ray rushed over, eager to share the news of his recent discovery.

"You will never guess what's just 'appened," he announced. Chris looked uncomfortable,

"Maybe we shouldn't, Ray. It's not really our place to say anythin'."

"Oh, give over Chris. Stop being such a poof."

"Oi!" said Shaz. "Don't call 'im a poof." Ray ignored her and launched into his story. When he reached the crucial moment there was a sea of shocked faces and a chorus of 'No way?" and "Really?" Ray nodded and chuckled along with the rest of them. Chris, however, noticed that Shaz wasn't joining in; she didn't seem surprised. In reality, she was worried; this isn't how Alex would have wanted things to happen.

"Shazzer?" Chris asked, "You don't seem surprised."

"Oh. Erm, I'm not. Ma'am told me a couple of weeks ago."

"You knew?" asked Ray incredulous, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wasn't my news to tell. Anyway, why's it such a big deal? So they're seeing each other? So what? It's what millions of people do every day."

"The Guv doesn't do relationships," Ray explained, taking a drag of his cigarette. "He's more the shag 'em and leave 'em type."

"But he was married wasn't he?" asked Shaz, "So he must do relationships."

"He were married yeh, and look how that turned out. Complete farce the whole bloody thing!" Ray was so engrossed in defending his position that he didn't notice the eerie silence that had befallen the table, or the warning looks that Chris was giving him. Unbeknownst to Ray, Gene and Alex had walked in and were now stood behind him listening to his every word. "If Drake really thinks this is going anywhere then she's in for a shock."

"Is that right Ray?" Gene asked. Ray jumped as the sound of his Guv's voice.

"Guv! Well, what I meant was…I mean in the past…" Ray looked nervously between Gene and Alex, obviously flustered by their presence.

"The past is exactly that Ray," Gene growled, and Alex decided it was best to intervene before the situation escalated.

"For your information Ray, Gene and I have been seeing each other for 6 months now and..." Alex looked to Gene for permission. He granted it with a small nod so she continued, "we're moving in together." A string of congratulations followed from the various members of CID before Gene shouted over to the bar, "Luigi! A bottle of yer finest champagne."

"Si, Signor. Special occasion is it?" he asked.

"Bolls an' I are gettin' a place tergether!" Luigi was thrilled and began to busy himself behind the bar, muttering in Italian as he went,

"Quello è grande... stupor... meraviglioso." With Alex living above him, Luigi was one of the very few people who had known about their relationship practically from the start. He delivered a bottle of Moet and a tray of glasses to their table, placing them down carefully, before declaring, "complimenti of the house Signor!" Gene smiled,

"Yer a good man Luigi," he told him as he began to pour their drinks. Alex leant over and whispered in Gene's ear,

"I'm going to go and see if Molly wants to come down and join us."

"Good idea," agreed Gene, "this is a celebration and she should be 'ere."

* * *

Alex trudged up the stairs to her flat and unlocked the door,

"Molls!" she called, trying to compete with the music that was coming from her daughter's bedroom. Advancing further into the flat she tried again, "Molly!" No response. She reached her bedroom door and was just about to open it when Molly opened it halfway and peered out,

"Mum?"

"Ah, finally. Get changed will you? There's a celebration going on downstairs and your presence is required."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Alex asked, suspicious; Molly hardly ever turned down the chance to spend time with the guys from CID.

"Well..." As if on cue the bedroom door opened fully to reveal a young boy with an unruly mop of jet black hair stood behind Molly. Alex was unimpressed,

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Adam," Molly replied, "Adam, this is my Mum."

"S'nice to meet you, Mrs Drake."

"And you," Alex said to him before turning to Molly, "you didn't tell me you were having someone round."

"It was kind of a last minute thing," Molly explained. "We got paired up today on a project." Adam seemed to sense where Alex's thoughts were heading so spoke up,

"It's not what you think, honestly. It's like Molly said; we-"

"Thank you Adam. But if you'll excuse us I think Molly and I need to have a little chat." Alex took Molly's hand and dragged her from the room.

"Mum! What the hell?" yelled Molly as she was ushered into her Mother's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Alex asked seriously.

"I've just told you. We've been put together on a project and as his house is really busy I said we could come here and work on it."

"And that required you to be in your room with him, with the door closed because?" Molly suddenly caught on to her Mum's train of thought.

"Oh you are joking? You don't seriously think that we...? God, Mum! I'm 13, for crying out loud! We were in there simply because I didn't want to want us to be in your way when you came home! Honestly Mum, we were not doing that, I promise." Alex realised that she may have overreacted.

"I'm sorry. It was just you hadn't told me he was coming, and it felt like you were hiding it. I jumped to the wrong conclusion, I'm sorry; I just worry about you. " Molly accepted her Mum's apology,

"It's okay. Look, Adam and I are just friends Mum; you've got no need to worry. Even if we were more...I'm nowhere near ready for _that_ anyway." Alex nodded,

"Okay, but I still want you to come downstairs. Go on, go and get yourself changed."

"What about Adam?" Molly asked; the undertone to her question quite obvious to her Mother.

"Yes, okay. Adam can come too." Molly rushed out of the room to tell Adam about the change of plan and to go and get changed. Alex sat down on her bed and let out a sigh; her daughter was growing up. She made a mental note to find some time to talk to her about sex and contraception. Molly may have said she wasn't ready for that yet, but Alex wanted to make sure she was prepared for when she was; she didn't want her getting herself into trouble. Hearing movement in the lounge, she remembered Adam and how rude she'd been to him. Her actions must have seemed extremely discourteous. Vowing to set it right, she re-entered the living room. She found Adam sat on the sofa, but he stood up quickly when he saw her; obviously nervous.

"Relax Adam. I'm not going to yell. Sit down. I actually wanted to apologise for my behaviour; it's been a hard day and I just wasn't expecting Molly to have company."

"Especially not the male variety," Adam added.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions, but don't worry, Molls has set me straight on that." Adam was about to reply when Molly came out of her room, changed and ready to go.

"So what exactly are we celebrating?" she asked as the trio left the flat.

"The team know about Gene and I, and about us moving into together."

"About flamin' time," rejoiced Molly as they entered the restaurant. She led Adam to a table within the vicinity of the CID rabble but far enough away to afford them some privacy. Alex meanwhile joined Gene at the bar.

"Yer took yer time," he commented. "Where's Molls?" Alex pointed to where Molly was sat with Adam. "Who's the lad?"

"That would be Adam. He's from Molly's school."

"Well what's 'e doin' 'ere?"

"He was with Molly; they're working on a project together for school."

"Ah. 'Ang on," he said as realisation dawned, "they were upstairs? Together? Alone?" Gene was not impressed and given his reaction, Alex thought it best not to mention that she'd found them both in Molly's room. "If 'e's laid one finger on 'er, I'll..."

"Gene, relax. It was all very innocent; they were studying. Although," added Alex, "I do get the feeling Molly might 'like' him." Gene downed the rest of his champagne and placed the glass down on the bar with more force than normal.

"Right then, I think it's time that me an' laughin' boy got ter know one another don't you?"

"Gene," warned Alex, but he just raised his eyebrows at her and slipped off his stool. He strode purposefully over to Molly and Adam.

"Yer Mum needs an 'and wi' the drinks Molls," he instructed firmly.

"I can help," offered Adam, standing up. Gene stopped him with a hand on his shoulder,

"Sit down son. Molly can go." Molly was about to protest, but a look from Gene told her that would be a bad idea. "Go on, mush!" She flashed Adam an apologetic look and joined her Mum at the bar. "So," continued Gene, "yer must be Adam." Adam nodded,

"And you're Gene. Molly's told me a lot about you."

"It's Mr Hunt," informed Gene, "or 'sir' if you prefer. Got it?" Adam swallowed nervously,

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now then, me an' Molly's Mum over there, we're...well we're..."

"Sleeping together?" suggested Adam. Gene looked at him aghast and Adam suddenly understood what people meant when they said there was a thin line between bravery and stupidity. He had a feeling he'd just crossed it. "Sorry," he mumbled, "that was impolite."

"Yeh, it was," agreed Gene. "Now as I were sayin'; I'm seeing Molly's Mum and as tonight is supposed to be a celebration, I don't want owt ter spoil it okay? Especially not Alex worryin' about the status of yer relationship wi' Molly...if yer catch me drift?" Adam simply nodded, having decided it was probably best not to speak. "Right. One more thing. If yer 'urt Molly, in any way, yer'll get my size 9 boots up yer arse! Understand?"

"Yes...sir."

"Good, that's that sorted. Now then, who d'ya reckon's goin' ter win the first division this year?" With Gene's fatherly act out of the way the conversation turned to football. Gene's opinion of Adam altered somewhat when he discovered that Adam's Grandfather was from Manchester and supported City, so Adam had a fondness for them. Alex and Molly returned with drinks mid-conversation, just as they were about to begin dissecting City's woeful performance against Everton the previous week. Alex, not wanting to listen to Gene's rant about the referee for the umpteenth time, quickly put a stop to the discussion.

"Uh-uh! No football conversation; not tonight." Alex leant forward, as she passed Gene his drink, giving him a discreet view down her top and batting her eyelashes. She may have been a modern woman but she wasn't against using her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. Especially not when it worked so well.

"Yer 'eard the lady. Football is off the menu. It is 'er night after all," declared Gene. Alex reached over for Gene's hand,

"It's our night," she said, emphasising the 'our'. Gene pulled his hand away,

"Gerrrof, yer soppy mare!" he admonished, but followed it with a quick wink that only Alex was to see; to reassure her that he didn't mean it. He just wanted to keep his reputation intact.


	12. A New Arrival

**Chapter 12 – A New Arrival**

Alex sat on the floor of her new living room; the fire roaring behind her. It was a week before Christmas and the temperature outside was below zero; the chances of snow before the big day were high. Once she and Gene had gone public about their relationship they'd wasted no time looking for a house. Luckily it didn't take them long to find one they liked. They'd only been looking for a few days when Gene had marched out of his office and summoned Alex to the Quattro. She'd thought they were going out on a shout, but became suspicious when Gene was vague about the details. It was only when they pulled up outside a beautiful four bedroom town house with a 'For Sale' sign outside that Alex had realised that it wasn't anything to do with work. Gene had seen the house in the paper that morning and arranged a viewing for them. Alex fell in love with it on first sight and they'd put in an offer that same afternoon, which was accepted. The house was empty, the previous owners having already left, so everything had progressed extremely quickly from there and they'd moved in just 3 weeks later. They'd worked like cart-horses these last few days to get everything unpacked and sorted because Alex was determined that the house would not be a mess for Christmas.

Gene and Molly had been out and bought a real Christmas tree that morning; Molly thought it was time that the new house looked at least a little bit festive. So now she was sorting through Christmas decorations and passing them to Molly who, with the help of a little stool, was hanging them on the tree.

"That's not straight," commented Gene, who was sitting on the sofa reading his paper. Molly retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him.

"You could help instead of sitting there criticising, you know," Alex hinted.

"Gene Hunt does not do poofy, nancy things like decorating flamin' Christmas trees!" Alex was about to argue but was distracted by the phone ringing. She pulled herself up of the floor to and went out in to the hall to answer it. Gene continued to sit there, watching as Molly struggled to hang an ornament on one of the top branches. She was stood on the very tip of her toes and even then she was at least an inch too short. She stumbled slightly and began to fall backwards off the stool. Gene was off his chair in an instant and caught her before she hit the floor. He took the ornament from her hands with a gruff,

"Give it 'ere!" and hung it on the branch.

"I thought you didn't do tree decoration," Molly commented, cheekily.

"Better that than yer breaking yer neck. Can yer imagine the grief I'd get from yer mother?" He paused, "but if yer ever tell anyone about this I might just 'ave ter stamp on yer pretty little 'ead, got it?"

"Got it," smirked Molly as Alex re-entered the room, coat in hand.

"That was Chris. He's at the hospital. Shaz has gone into labour."

"She's having the baby?" cried Molly.

"Bloody 'ell!" exclaimed Gene. She wasn't due for another 2 weeks.

"Anyway," continued Alex, "Chris wants us to go down there."

"Right…yeah...I'll err…I'll get me coat," said Gene, somewhat flustered.

"Can I come?" asked Molly; she loved drama.

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Alex.

"Aww! But Mum-"

"Yer Mam said no Molls. But don't worry, yer'll be able to see the kid soon enough," he assured, ruffling her hair. Molly squirmed away from him with a glare before making a big show of sorting out her hair. She loved it really, but it wouldn't do to let him know that. She was a teenager after all; she had somewhat of a reputation to live up to.

"Be good!" shouted Alex as they left, "We'll call as soon as we know anything."

* * *

They entered the maternity unit and found Ray already there, sat in the waiting area.

"Any news?" Alex asked.

"Nah," he replied. "Saw Chris about half an hour ago; there's no sign of the sprog yet."

"Well we could be in for a bit of a wait; first babies take an age," Alex informed them, thinking back to her 12 hour labour with Molly.

"Huh! Luce didn't," commented Gene. "She were out in a couple o' 'ours. Couldn't wait ter meet 'er old man. Who can blame 'er really though eh?" he continued smugly.

"Well that's that then. We'll be here for ages," commented Ray. Alex raised her eyebrows at him; what was he going on about now? "Well, wi' Chris as its Dad that kid'll wanna stay where it is for as long as possible!" quipped Ray, earning a chuckle from Gene.

"Stop being cruel," Alex chastised, struggling to suppress a grin of her own. The three colleagues chatted for a while about work and their plans for Christmas, before Chris appeared through a door at the end of the corridor.

"Guv! Ma'am! Thank goodness you're here. Shaz is askin' for you Ma'am."

"Me?"

"Yeh. Sent me out to see if you'd arrived yet. She's just through there," he told her, pointing to the double doors he'd come through seconds earlier.

Alex entered the delivery suite and Shaz forced a smile,

"Ma'am! I'm so glad you're here! I can't do this; it hurts too much!"

"I know it hurts Shaz," said Alex taking her hand, "but you can do this. I know you can. Just think, at the end of all this you'll be able to hold your baby."

"I just want my Mum!" Shaz cried. "But she's down in Southampton visiting my brother. She thought she'd be okay; said first babies are always late."

"I don't think anyone told this baby that Shaz," Alex commented. Shaz chuckled slightly before wincing and squeezing Alex's hand as another contraction ripped through her body. Alex comforted her; rubbing her back and coaching her through her breathing. Once the pain passed, Shaz continued,

"I mean, Chris is tryin' his best Ma'am but he doesn't really understand. He's not experienced childbirth, and I was wonderin' if…if maybe you'd..." Alex quickly caught on to what she was trying to say,

"I'll stay Shaz. If you're sure?"

"Oh thanks Ma'am," she said gratefully before another contraction hit. The doctor came over and examined Shaz,

"Okay Sharon, it's time to push. This baby is coming now." Shaz turned to Alex in a panic,

"Where's Chris? I want Chris!"

"Okay, Shaz. I'll go get him."

When Alex returned to the waiting area neither Chris, Ray nor Gene were anywhere to be found. 'Typical!' she thought. She searched for a couple of minutes before enlisting the help of the receptionist who informed her that three men fitting their descriptions had gone outside about ten minutes previously. Alex hurried out into the cold air and found the three of them leaning against the wall of the hospital smoking. Upon seeing her, panic flooded Chris' body,

"Ma'am! What is it?"

"It's time Chris," she told him with a sweet smile, but he remained rooted to the spot. Changing her demeanour she grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly, "Come on! And you can put that out as well," she instructed, referring to the half smoked cigarette in his fingers. He stubbed it out on the wall and discarded it. "I thought you'd quit anyway?" she questioned.

"I did, but well, y'know...nerves and that..." Realisation dawned suddenly on his face, "oh no! Shazzer's going to kill me isn't she?"

"Right now Chris, I think Shaz has got more important things to worry about than you smoking," she said as she pushed him through the delivery suite door, following closely behind.

Ray and Gene watched amused as Alex dragged Chris off before they returned to the waiting area. Gene looked around and was greeted by a sea of anxious male faces, all waiting for news on their partners and children. Chris was in the minority by being present at the birth of his child, but he'd been determined to be there right from the beginning. Gene recalled that Alex had agreed with Chris, spouting some bollocks about it strengthening his relationship with his child. Gene didn't buy into that, he hadn't been in the room when Lucy was born and it had never affected their relationship. He thought that he would maybe have liked to be there but it wasn't seen as the 'done thing' in the mid sixties, and he very much doubted that his wife would have wanted him there anyway. He was jolted by his musings by a loud scream coming from behind the doors where Shaz was. He flinched at the sound while Ray just shook his head,

"Honestly, women! They're all such bloody drama queens!"

"Shut up Raymondo! If yer were expected to push something the size of a large watermelon out o' the end o' yer todger yer'd be screamin' like that an' all." Ray winced at Gene's analogy before muttering a small,

"Sorry Guv!" Gene was considering whether to further berate Ray and if doing so would make him look like a poof when Alex appeared at the end of the corridor. Gene nudged Ray and they both rose and walked towards her. As they neared Gene could see tears welling in her eyes, but he had to assume they were tears of joy due to the massive smile on her face.

"It's a boy!" she beamed, "it's a little boy." Alex's grin was infectious and soon Gene and Ray's faces were also wreathed in smiles. "They're going to clean them up and get them settled on the ward and then we can go up to see them."


	13. Coping Strategies

**Chapter 13 – Coping Strategies**

A nurse showed Alex, Gene and Ray onto the maternity ward and directed them to Shaz's bed,

"Not too long now though. Mum and baby need to rest," she instructed. They nodded before making their way down the ward to meet Baby Skelton. When they arrived and peered round the curtain and were met by a truly heart-warming sight; Chris was stood holding his son, completely mesmerised by him. He was very much the proud father.

"Hi," whispered Alex.

"Hi," greeted Shaz sleepily.

"We won't stay long," continued Alex, "just wanted a quick look at him." Chris approached with the tiny bundle and Alex leaned in, moving the blanket away from his face to get a proper look. He was beautiful, and had a biggest mop of black hair Alex had ever seen on a baby, "He's gorgeous!" cooed Alex, holding her arms out, "may I?"

"O' course Boss, I mean Ma'am." Alex smiled as she took the little one from Chris, careful not to wake him. He made a cute little snuffling sound at being disturbed, but soon settled in the crook of Alex's arm. Gene peered at him over Alex's shoulder,

"'E's a cracker love," he told Shaz. Ray also had a quick look,

"Aye, he's alright him. Luckily he got his mother's looks." Ray and Gene laughed. Alex just rolled her eyes,

"So have you decided on a name yet?" she enquired, recalling the many discussions and disagreements that had occurred on the topic of names.

"Yup," Chris told them proudly, "Daniel James Skelton."

"That's a lovely name."

"Yeh," agreed Shaz, "James is Chris' Dad's name and Daniel in the Lion's Den was my favourite Bible story as a kid." Shaz turned to Chris and jerked her head towards the others, seemingly urging him to do something. Chris, as usual, was bewildered. Shaz continued until Chris finally caught on. "Oh right, yeh! Well Shaz and I were wonderin' if the three of you would like to be Daniel's Godparents?" he asked nervously. Gene looked shocked,

"Us?" he asked.

"Yeh, you're like family to us and there's no one we trust more than you three," Shaz told them.

"I'd be honoured," Alex told them.

"Yeh, me too," agreed Gene. Everyone turned to Ray, awaiting his response,

"Oh go on then. But I ain't changin' any shitty nappies."

"Fab!" declared Shaz. They five colleagues chatted for a few more minutes before the conversation turned to the topic of breastfeeding, making the men feel decidedly uncomfortable.

"I think I'd best be off," announced Ray, eager to escape before the talk of lactation, colostrum, suckling, and cracked nipples put him off sex forever.

"Thanks for coming mate," said Chris, "d'ya not want to hold him before you go?" Ray looked positively petrified at the thought,

"Nah, you're alright, another time yeh?" he told them before rushing off.

"What about you Guv?" Chris asked. Gene paled,

"Erm…maybe when 'e's a bit bigger."

"Oh come on Guv," urged Shaz. Alex moved to stand in front of Gene, ready to pass Daniel over.

"I dunno Shaz. Yer wouldn't want me ter drop 'im."

"Did you ever drop Lucy?" Alex asked.

"Well…no. But that were a long time ago."

"It's like riding a bike Gene. Trust me," Alex assured, handing him the baby. He took him nervously before all the knowledge he'd had when Lucy was a baby came flooding back and his confidence grew. Several minutes passed, during which time Alex looked on in awe as the 'Manc Lion' cradled the newborn with such care and gentleness. When Daniel let out a wail and began to cry however, Gene was keen to hand him back to his mother. They took their leave soon after to allow Shaz to rest, promising to return the next day with Molly. As they climbed into the Quattro, Alex turned to Gene,

"See, holding Daniel wasn't so scary was it?" she said in that 'I told you so' voice she used so often used at work when one of her psychological theories panned out.

"It were alright, I suppose. Until 'e started screamin'!"

"You were really good with him, y'know."

"Don't be gettin' any ideas Bolls," he told her as he started the engine. She looked at him, confused. "I know 'ow this goes," he clarified. "Women go all gooey and broody over a new sprog and then decide they want one o' their own. Well we've already got two o' 'em an' I reckon that's more than enough to be goin' on wi' don't yer?"

"Definitely!" agreed Alex with a chuckle, remembering the row that had erupted just last week between Molly and Lucy over who was going to have which bedroom in the new house.

* * *

The next couple of days passed quickly and were uneventful in the grand scheme of things. They'd been back to the hospital to visit Shaz and Daniel; Molly was instantly smitten with him and had already offered her services as babysitter. Chris had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water and although he had moments of insecurity, generally, he was doing fine. Things were quiet at CID; the criminals had obviously started their holidays early, and before anyone knew it, it was the day before Christmas Eve,

"What time's Lucy's train getting in?" Alex asked Gene as she was making breakfast that morning. Lucy had decided that she wanted to travel to London and spend Christmas with her Dad this year.

"Bout half two," he answered with a mouthful of toast.

"You going to meet her or do you need me to go?"

"Reckon I'll go, so long as nothin' comes up. Do yer really think she's up ter makin' the journey on 'er own?" It was the first time she was going to travel down alone after her attack.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Gene. She feels she's up to it and we've spoke about what she should to if she feels threatened or panicky."

"Hmm." Gene was not convinced.

"Come on Gene she has to do it at some point, and we should be grateful that she's wants to; that we aren't having to coax or force her."

"Suppose. I'm just concerned that's all." Alex moved to stand behind his chair and put her arms around him, leaning down to cuddle him from behind,

"I understand that, but you've got no reason to be. She'll be fine." She placed a soft, reassuring kiss to his cheek. Gene turned his head, and captured her lips with his,

"Do you two really have to do that so early in the morning," muttered a sleepy Molly as she padded into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas.

"Yer up early," Gene observed. "We don't normally see yer before lunch durin' the holidays."

"Yeh, well I'm going round to Adam's in a bit. I've gotta give him his present haven't I?" Gene and Alex exchanged a look; Molly and Adam had become close friends; seeming to split their time between each other's houses. It was obvious to both the adults that there was something simmering beneath the surface, much to Gene's annoyance.

"'Is parents goin' ter be around?" Gene asked, ever protective of Molly. She shot him a look of exasperation,

"How many times? We. Are. Just. Friends. But for your information, yes, I do believe his Mum will be there," she said, pouring coco-pops into the bowl

"You haven't forgotten that Lucy is arriving this afternoon have you, Molls?" asked Alex.

"That's why I'm going to Adam's early," she told them, as if it should be obvious, "so I can be back in time. That's assuming Adam and I don't get too distracted by all that rampant sex we'll be having." Gene coughed and spluttered as he almost choked on his tea at Molly's words. Alex bit back a giggle to admonish her daughter,

"Don't tease Gene like that!" She then turned to Gene. "But I have to say, you did deserve that. You should know better than to bait her. Now come on; we're going to be late."

* * *

Lucy was sat quietly flicking through a magazine in the crowded train carriage. Her journey had gone okay so far; she was coping well and couldn't wait to get to London. She looked at her watch; not that long now, about 40 minutes. When she'd first suggested spending Christmas with her Dad, he'd been all set to drive up to Manchester and collect her, as there was no way her Mum would take her to London. But, after a lot of thought and discussions with Alex, she decided that she wanted to make the journey on her own, like she had before. Her Dad wasn't particularly happy about the idea but Alex had managed to convince him, wowing him with psychology; the preparation they would do and the coping strategies they would use.

The preparation had been going on since the beginning of December. Every day Lucy would force herself to leave the house and travel somewhere where there were a lot of people. Alex had stipulated that there must be crowds, so that Lucy could get used to the loud noises and being jostled as people pushed past her. She started out small; just going into Bramall Village at lunch time. She'd lived there long enough now that the place was familiar and made her feel safe. Eventually she'd returned to the city centre, but not the scene of the attack. She had been accompanied by her friends at first, but eventually she'd been able to go on her own. The last few days she'd spent her afternoons sat in Piccadilly Station getting used to the hustle and bustle. She wouldn't have been surprised if the guards suspected she was with the IRA or something; casing out the place as a prospective target. She'd also discussed with Alex ways of coping on the journey. They'd thought about where Lucy would feel safest sitting and had decided that she would sit as near to the driver/conductor as possible, and would move carriages if she felt intimidated by any of the other passengers. They also talked about breathing techniques; if she felt threatened she would take slow deep breaths in through her nose and out of her mouth and would have some music that would soothe her. They'd also booked her on a route with regular stops, it took longer but there were more opportunities for Lucy to get off the train if she felt she really couldn't cope with the journey. If that happened she was to find a place where she felt safe and there was a phone and she was to ring her Dad or Alex and they'd fetch her.

She looked up sharply as the train pulled into some backwater station and a group of young lads boarded. They were quite loud and raucous and Lucy couldn't help but feel intimidated by them. One of them looked over at her and caught her eye,

"Alright luv," he called, his voice slightly slurred as if he'd been drinking. Lucy recoiled away from the group and looked down at her hands in her lap, trying to regulate her breathing. As she did so, she heard one of them mutter,

"Frigid bitch...she could do with a good seeing to!"

* * *

Gene stood nervously on the platform watching as the train pulled into the station. He should have let Alex pick Lucy up or at least brought her with him; she was better at all this stuff. He waited patiently as commuters began to disembark, looking around for Lucy. His nerves became more and more fraught as the crowd of people getting off thinned and there was still no sign of her. He was becoming increasingly concerned and was about to approach and confront the driver when he finally heard it,

"Dad!" He whipped round at the sound of his daughters voice and saw her stepping off the train. She looked a little frazzled and stressed but she was smiling at him. He returned her smile and held out his arms. She ran to him, dragging her case awkwardly behind her; she still had a slight limp from her leg injury, but she pushed through the dull ache. As she reached him she let go of the handle and allowed herself to be lifted off the floor and into her father's embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes, just revelling in each other. To passers-by they probably looked like a 'normal' father and daughter separated by distance and reunited for Christmas. None of them could ever know the events of the past few months and that, in reality, this embrace held so much more meaning for the two contributors. For her, it meant that she was safe again and had taken another massive step towards returning to a normal life, and for him, it was all about relief and pride. Relief that she was finally here and in one piece and pride that she had overcome another major hurdle on her journey. Eventually Gene pulled away and picked up Lucy's suitcase,

"Come on. Let's get yer 'ome." He slung an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him as he guided her to the car.

The traffic from the station to the house wasn't particularly heavy so they arrived in good time. Lucy, who had yet to see the house apart from on photos, was wide-eyed as the Quattro pulled into the gravel driveway. Gene looked at his daughter and chuckled,

"Yer like it then?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's ace!" she told him, exiting the car to get a better view. The front door swung open and Molly stood there waiting for them. "Molls!" Lucy rushed over and hugged the younger girl.

"Come on, I'll give you the guided tour," Molly instructed, dragging Lucy off inside. Gene retrieved Lucy's luggage from the boot and took it up to her room before returning downstairs,

"Yer two goin' ter be alright if I 'ead back to the station fer a couple o' hours?" he called.

"Yeh," Molly told him confidently.

"Yer sure?" he checked. Lucy and Molly looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Dad!" said Lucy, exasperatedly. "Stop worrying. We'll be fine."

"Right, err…well, I'll leave yer to it then," he announced, flustered. It made him feel uncomfortable when they ganged up on him like that. The girls watched as the Quattro pulled out of the drive, before bursting into laughter.

**Christmas chapter next…not too early to be getting into the Christmas spirit is it?**


	14. Christmas Morning

**Chapter 14 – Christmas Day**

Christmas morning arrived with a flurry of excitement in the Hunt/Drake household. Molly and Lucy were worse than two young children, waking at six o'clock. Obviously, Alex's idea of taking them both to midnight communion at the local church so that they would sleep in, had failed. A fact which Gene reminded her of sleepily as the girls bounded into their room. Gene had not accompanied them to the service, preferring instead to remain at home with a large glass of his finest single malt and a cigar. Although Alex was a lapsed Christian, it had always been a Christmas tradition to attend church with Molly on Christmas Eve, and this year she had extended an invitation for Lucy to join them. Lucy had jumped at the chance; not that she was particularly religious herself, but she thought that it was very festive and somehow seemed the right thing to do. Alex had always lit a candle in remembrance of her parents and this year was no exception, just that this year, she lit two extra as well. One, thankful for being reunited with her daughter and another, thankful for Lucy's progress since her attack.

Once the girls had woken their parents and wished them a Merry Christmas they went downstairs to make a start on breakfast. Gene rolled over so he was facing Alex and placed a gentle kiss on her lips,

"Merry Christmas Bolly," he murmured.

"Merry Christmas," she replied, stretching.

"Before we go down there, I just wanted ter say...thanks Bolls."

"What for?" asked Alex.

"Fer everythin'. This is the first Christmas fer a good few years that I 'aven't bin on me own. An' that's all down ter you. You agreed ter go out wi' me and move in wi' me an' yer brought me an Luce tergether again. So thanks." Alex smiled.

"You're very welcome," she whispered before leaning in to kiss him once again. They lay there kissing and stroking until, just as things were getting heated, Lucy's voice boomed up the stairs,

"Dad! If yer could keep yer 'ands ter yerself and leave Alex alone fer five minutes, me and Molls would really like to get on wi' openin' our presents!"

* * *

Molly couldn't stop herself; she burst out laughing at Lucy's words. When she'd said she was going to go and hurry them along, Molly hadn't imagined she would say that. She'd been so serious with it as well, which just added to the amusement. A couple of seconds later Lucy returned to the kitchen and joined in with Molly's laughter.

"I can't believe you just did that!" declared Molly through her giggles. Lucy just shrugged and the frivolity continued as the two girls prepared some toast and orange juice for breakfast.

"Suppose there's no need ter ask what you two are laughin' about," Gene grumbled as he stalked into the kitchen. He turned to Lucy, "yer becomin' a cheeky mare, yer know that?"

"Yeh," stated Lucy simply, as she took a tray of food through to the living room, turning back to him with an afterthought, "I get it from you yer know."

"Is Mum coming down?" asked Molly impatiently; eager to get her hands on her presents.

"She'll be down in a sec. Come on kid, let's go an' see what Santa brought." Molly rolled her eyes as she followed Gene out of the kitchen; didn't he know she was too old for believing in Father Christmas?

* * *

An hour later, the four of them where surrounded by wrapping paper and there were only a couple of presents left to open; Gene and Alex's presents to each other and to Molly and Lucy. Lucy and Molly had mostly gotten money and make up from various people, including CID. Gene had got a new tie from his Mum, who was spending Christmas up north with her sister, and tickets to the Arsenal v City match from Lucy and Molly. Alex had received a lovely jumper from Kathy, a selection of CDs from Lucy and a necklace from Molly. Both girls where highly amused by the amount of alcohol received by their parents; CID not really knowing what to get, had bought them several bottles: whiskey for Gene and red wine for Alex.

Alex moved to pull the remaining presents out from under the tree and looked at the tag,

"This one's for you Lucy; from me and your Dad," she announced, handing the package over. Lucy slowly unwrapped the paper, taking extra care not to tear it, whilst Alex located Molly's main present. Molly, in complete contrast to Lucy, quickly ripped the paper from hers, eager to see what was inside.

"A new walkman! Thank you Mum! Thanks Gene!" exclaimed Molly; crawling across the floor to hug both of them in turn. Lucy also finally got all the wrapping of her present, to reveal a ghetto-blaster.

"We were thinkin' yer could leave it in yer room 'ere," Gene explained to her, "but if yer want ter take it 'ome wi' yer, yer can."

"I think I'll leave it 'ere," she decided. "Thanks Dad, Alex."

"You're both very welcome. Now then," Alex said, picking up another gift and passing it to Gene. "This is from me." Gene opened it to reveal a box bearing the hallmark of a well renowned Saville Row jeweller. His curiosity was piqued however, as the box was too large to contain any item of jewellery. He raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Oh just open it," she told him. He did so and was pleased to find a sterling silver hip flask, engraved with a picture of a lion,

"Are yer actually condonin' drinkin' on the job, Bolly?" Gene asked as he examined his gift.

"No, I still disapprove, but I've figured you're not going to change anytime soon."

"Finally, yer learnin'!"

"And if you're going to do it, I thought I'd get you a new flask, as your other one is looking rather dated." Gene looked affronted.

"Charmin'! I suppose I'd better give yer yours, but after that comment I'm not sure yer deserve it," he teased, before fishing in the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out an envelope. "It's actually fer all three o' yer," he told her as he handed it to her. The girls moved to peer over Alex's shoulder as she ripped open the envelope.

"A spa break?" Alex couldn't believe it; she'd never expected anything as thoughtful as this from Gene.

"Yup, an entire weekend of pamperin' at the Norton Grange Hotel in Kent."

"It's wonderful!" gushed Alex.

"So we get to go too?" asked Molly excitedly.

"Looks that way," Alex replied, her eyes scanning the information.

"Aye. Booked a room fer the three of yer at the end o' January. Figured yer deserve it; it's been an 'ell o' a year."

"You sweet, sweet man. Thank you!" whispered Alex as she rewarded his thoughtfulness with a kiss before he could brush off her endearments.

"What about you?" Molly asked him. "You've been through it this year too."

"Don't yer worry about me, Molls. I'm getting a weekend o' peace; that's more than enough fer me."

"Oi!" cried Lucy and Molly simultaneously, diving at Gene and giving him a playful whack for his comment. Alex watched on for a few moments, as Gene and the girls laughed and joked with each other, before reluctantly leaving the room to put the turkey in the oven.

* * *

The four of them enjoyed a traditional Christmas meal together before sitting down to watch the Queen's speech. Molly hadn't been particularly enthused but Gene insisted it was something that they all did together, so she hadn't really had a choice. The girls disappeared upstairs for a couple of hours after that, leaving Alex to do the washing up. Gene reluctantly offered to help by drying the dishes; it was normally the girls' job but he thought they could be let off for one day; it was Christmas after all.

Chris and Shaz arrived with Daniel at about six o'clock; Alex had invited them round for a drink and nibbles; she'd remembered how stressed she'd been on Molly's first Christmas, with all the family fussing around and commenting on her parenting style, so she'd wanted to give them a chance to escape all that if they wanted to. Chris had jumped at the opportunity; he hadn't really relished the thought of spending the entire day with Shaz's extended family. She'd invited Ray as well but he was off visiting family in Manchester, so they'd agreed to catch up when she and Gene went up to spend New Year with Kathy.

The arrival of baby Daniel lured Lucy and Molly downstairs and they took turns fussing over him and playing with him. Not that he could do much, being only a couple of weeks old. Shaz didn't mind though; it gave her a chance to catch up with Alex,

"Have you had a nice Christmas Ma'am?" she asked as she helped Alex get some drinks from the kitchen. Alex rolled her eyes at Shaz's use of her professional designation,

"I really wish you would call me Alex outside of work."

"Sorry Ma'am; it's just habit." Alex shook her head with a smile,

"Doesn't matter. Yes it's been good; really good."

"Nice to spend it with Molly this year?" Shaz asked, remembering how depressed her superior officer had been last Christmas, separated from her daughter.

"Oh yes, and Lucy. Gene was really pleased when she decided to come down."

"How's she doing now?"

"A lot better thanks Shaz. She's made great progress but it's still there, lurking in the background. It could take a long time for her to get over this…if at all."

"I'm sure she will, Ma'am. She's a strong kid, and she's got you to help her; she can't go wrong." Alex smiled at Shaz's words,

"So what did Chris get you for Christmas?" she asked, eager to change the subject; today was not the day for dwelling on what had happened this year. Shaz looked down at the floor, coyly before reaching to the back of her neck and unclipping her chain. As she lifted it up Alex's gaze was drawn to the simple diamond solitaire ring that sat upon it. Her eyes went wide, "is that what I think it is?" Shaz blushed but nodded, causing Alex to let out a small squeal and pulled her in for a hug. "That's fantastic," she congratulated.

"Thanks. I didn't want to show it off today; there were enough people fussing round me cos of Daniel. I don't think I could have handled it if we'd told them about this too." Alex nodded in understanding as she picked up a tray of drinks and took them through to the living room, closely followed by Shaz with a plate of mince pies. As they handed out the refreshments, Gene noticed that they were both looking particularly happy.

"Why are you two looking so chirpy?" he questioned, causing Shaz and Alex to share a look and a knowing smile. Shaz glanced at Chris and slowly lifted up her left hand to show off her ring,

"Chris and I are getting married," she announced. Molly and Lucy erupted into screams and squeals, jumping up to hug both Shaz and Chris. Gene also offered his congratulations and a cautionary word of advice to Chris,

"Yer'd better take care o' 'er. She's a good lass."

"I will boss. Don't worry."

* * *

Later on that night after all the mince pies had been eaten and the dishes had been put away, everyone gathered back in the living room to relax and bask in the glow of the open fire. Molly had fallen asleep on the couch next to Gene; her head resting lightly on his shoulder, as he discussed football with Chris while Lucy and Shaz watched 'All the Presidents Men'; Daniel sleeping in his car seat beside them. Alex just looked on in wonderment; she felt extremely lucky to have such an amazing family and friends. She could scarcely believe her situation now; when she first landed in this world she had been lonely, scared and confused but now she had everything she needed. She had a job she enjoyed, good friends and most of all, after being reunited with her daughter and taking the plunge with Gene she now had a loving family. This had turned out to be one of the best Christmases she'd had in years.

**I know it's a little fluffy at the end, but I feel as it's a Christmas chapter, it deserves a little unashamed fluff!**


	15. New Year, New Starts?

**Chapter 15 – New Year, New Starts?**

The week between Christmas and New Year passed quickly. Gene, Alex, Lucy and Molly had travelled up to Manchester on the Tuesday where Lucy had stayed that night through Thursday night with her mother and step father. She returned to her Grandmother's on Friday to see in the New Year with them as her Mother was attending a party at her friend's house. Gene's mum had put on a bit of a spread. Not only had she invited Gene, Alex and the girls, but also Ray, Annie, her sister and some of her friends; all of whom had been anxious to meet Alex. She had felt like she was on show for most of the evening.

Gene took a sip from his beer and surveyed the room. Molly and Lucy were huddled together whispering and giggling, Kathy was talking animatedly to Ray and Annie, catching up on their news and Alex was stood, staring out of the window. Gene walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Penny for 'em?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Yer thoughts," he explained, "yer were miles away then. Yer okay?"

"Yeh, I was just thinking about everything that's gone on this year," she confessed, "it's been a bit of a roller coaster."

"But it's over now. And we're all still 'ere," he said, holding her tighter.

"Please don't say 'things can only get better'!" she pleaded. Gene was offended,

"The Gene Genie does not do clichés!"

"Sorry," she smiled. He smiled back and was just thinking about how to tell her she looked beautiful without sounding too much like a poof, when Lucy erupted into a raucous fit of laughter.

"What the-?" Gene was annoyed that his moment had been ruined. "D'yer want ter share the joke?"

"Molls just made a ridiculous suggestion, that's all," explained Lucy.

"I think it's perfectly plausible," argued Molly.

"What is?" asked Alex, intrigued.

"I just don't see it," continued Lucy, "I mean what would she see in him?"

"Who?" pressed Alex. Upon realising this was some type of gossip Gene shook his head, muttered something about women and wandered off to find his Aunt.

"Molls reckons there's something goin' on between Ray and Annie!"

"Really?"

"Yeh, I mean look at them," said Molly. Alex looked over and, much to her surprise she could actually see where Molly was coming from. It was so subtle; Alex doubted that either of them would have noticed the change. They were sat quite close together on the sofa, closer than 'friends' would, and Annie was laughing at a joke Ray had just told. Alex had never seen Ray so controlled around a woman; he didn't appear to be trying to feel her up or make a move on her. It may just have been the alcohol that had lowered the inhibitions but she didn't recall Annie having that much to drink, and Ray could definitely handle his alcohol. She couldn't be sure, but she was inclined to agree with Molly that something may be happening.

If asked, she wouldn't have paired Annie and Ray, but watching them now she could kind of see it. Annie was quite a strong woman, so Alex knew she wouldn't stand for any of Ray's misogynistic nonsense. Not that he was all bad, he did have a sweet side; Alex had seen it, mostly when he was around Molly and Lucy. And then there was that case with Ryan Burns; he was so sensitive around Nina, he'd certainly surprised them all. She didn't recall Ray having a proper relationship in the time she'd known him, and Chris and Gene had never alluded to anyone serious from his past. Maybe a relationship with someone like Annie would be the making of him.

Alex mentally shook herself; this was all speculative. There was no indication that, even if there was an attraction, either would do anything about it. And they could definitely do without interference and gossip from teenage girls.

"Right, well, let's stop staring shall we? If there is something between them, the last thing they need is you two gawping at them." Molly rolled her eyes and tutted exasperatedly at being told what to do, but relented and went to talk to Kathy. The four of them continued to mingle, and soon it was nearly midnight,

"Come on. Everybody in the lounge for the countdown!" called Kathy, rushing around the house gathering everyone up. Alex was stood with Molly and Lucy, but there was no sign of Gene and Lucy and Molly were working themselves into a frenzy; worrying that Gene was going to miss the celebrations. With less than a minute left before the stroke of midnight, Gene strolled in.

"There you are!" cried a relieved Molly as he approached them.

"Well were else would I be?" asked Gene, confused.

"She was worried you were going to miss it," Alex explained.

"Yer daft mare," he chided with smile. "Like I'd miss ringin' in the New Year wi' me three favourite girls. Molly grimaced at being referred to as a girl, making Gene chuckle.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Molly and Lucy's voices rang out loud above the crowd as they joined in the countdown, both of them giddy and full of life. Alex was glad that they both seemed relatively well adjusted considering the events of the past year and she hoped that 1983 would be a better year for them.

"...5, 4, 3, 2..." She felt Gene's breath brush the side of her face as he leant down to whisper the numbers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. What she wished for most in 1983 was that her relationship with Gene would continue to go from strength to strength. She turned to him and saw his eyes sparkle with happiness; glad to be spending his New Years Eve with the people closest to him.

"...1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" chorused the whole living room. Gene lifted Alex's chin so that her face was angled towards his, before cupping her face and kissing her. His mouth was warm and soft against hers and, although the kiss didn't last long, both Alex and Gene thought that it was the perfect start to the New Year.

"Happy New Year Gene," said Alex, as she pulled away.

"Happy New Year Bolls."

"Happy New Year Mum!" shouted Molly as she and Lucy approached them. Gene and Alex hugged them both, returning their salutations. Once they parted, the four of them found themselves surrounded by the rest of the guests also wanting to send salutations. When it came to Annie, Alex couldn't help but notice that she appeared flustered, and when Ray appeared she would not make eye contact with him. Ray also seemed to have lipstick on the corner of his mouth; lipstick that wasn't too dissimilar in colour to the one Annie was wearing. Alex bit back a smirk; perhaps Molly has been right after all. Ray moved to hug Alex, but she put her hand out to stop him,

"It may be New Year Ray, but if your hands venture anywhere near my arse then I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Women! Always such bloomin' spoilsports," he replied with a grin as they embraced. "Happy New Year Alex." Alex raised an eyebrow; he never used her first name; maybe Annie was already having a positive effect on him.

"Happy New Year Ray," offered Alex with a smile. "Now, would anyone like another drink? Annie?"

"Err...no thanks," hesitated Annie. "I actually think I'm going to get off."

"Oh no," protested Alex. "Don't go yet!"

"I'm sorry," she replied, glancing furtively at Ray, "but I've come over a bit light headed; must have had a bit too much to drink. I'll call you," she promised, hugging Alex before going to fetch her coat. Ray stood silently for a few moments before speaking,

"Maybe one of us should y'know, see her home," he suggested.

"Well I ain't goin' out there in the cold just ter come back 'ere again. If yer that bothered, yer can do it yerself," Gene told him.

"And they say chivalry is dead," quipped Alex. Ray didn't understand; he just stood there looking bewildered. His confusion didn't seem to affect his ability to come to a decision however,

"I suppose I should," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "If summat happened to 'er I wouldn't be able to live wi' meself. I'll see yer back at work on Tuesday then?"Gene nodded and Alex gave Ray a knowing look,

"Make sure she gets home safe," she warned. Ray nodded, before following Annie out into the hallway. Was that a blush Alex had seen rising in his cheeks?


	16. New Years Day

**Next chapter is here. Sorry about the wait; life has been hell this past couple od weeks. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but it's readable and I wanted to get it up for you. I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 16 – New Years Day**

Alex awoke relatively early on New Year's Day and was feeling the effects of the alcohol she had consumed the night before. She was making her way to the bathroom when Kathy shouted to her from the bottom of the stairs. Alex winced at the pain in her head and called back a reply,

"Yes?"

"You've got a phone call dear. It's Annie." Alex descended the stairs and took the phone from Kathy with a small smile of thanks,

"Annie?"

"Alex, hi. I'm sorry to call so early," she apologised.

"Oh it's not a problem," assured Alex.

"It's just that I think I've done something really stupid and I could really do with some advice."

"This wouldn't have anything do with a certain DI Carling would it?"

"Wha-? 'Ow did you know?" Alex laughed,

"Let's just call it women's intuition. Do you want me to come round?" she offered.

"Would yer? I don't want to tear you away from Gene and the girls."

"It's fine, they can cope on their own for a while. Give me about an hour?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." Alex put the phone down and headed back upstairs to the bathroom. After showering, getting dressed and checking on Molly and Lucy, who were still fast asleep, Alex set about finding out from Kathy how to get to Annie's house.

"If yer get the number 9 bus from the end of the street it'll take yer straight there love," Kathy told her with a smile.

"Straight where?" asked Gene entering the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm nipping to Annie's; she wants a chat. Girly stuff."

"If yer can wait 10 minutes I can give yer a lift," offered Gene. "I'm meetin' Ray fer a pint."

"And what about the girls?" asked Alex. "You're just going to go off to the pub and leave them here alone?" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, fuelled by the hangover that was quickly developing. "You could have told me before I made plans."

"I only just found out meself. Anyway, I assumed yer'd be 'ere; 'ow was I ter know yer were off gallivantin' wi' Cartwright! Yer didn't say anythin'!"

"We are not gallivanting! Look Gene, this is important; she needs my advice," argued Alex.

"And Ray needs mine," Gene shot back. Alex scoffed,

"You mean he needs a drinking buddy? Didn't you both have enough last night?"

"Yer can 'ardly talk. Yer knocked back several bottles of wine if memory serves." Alex was about to shout back, when Kathy interrupted them,

"Alright, that's enough," she scolded. "The girls will be fine here with me, so yer can both go and do whatever it is yer need to do. No need for all this squabblin' is there?" Gene and Alex looked at the floor in shame before glancing up each other, matching smirks fighting to appear on their faces; had they really just been told off? "Right, that's settled then. Off yer both go."

* * *

Once he'd dropped Alex off at Annie's, Gene drove to the Railway Arms to meet Ray.

"You're in early, even for you mon brave," commented Nelson as he entered the pub.

"Meetin' Ray. 'E 'ere yet?" Nelson nodded and pointed to a table at the back, underneath the television where Ray was sat staring into his empty glass.

"I'll 'ave me usual. Best give me another o' whatever Raymondo is drinkin' an' all. An' those brackets holdin' that television up best be screwed in properly; I don't want it landin' on me 'ead!" Nelson shook his head in despair and began to pull Gene's pint.

Walking over to the table Gene plonked Ray's drink down in front of 'im.

"What's up wi' yer? Yer look like someone's p*ssed in yer beer."

"I've cocked up, Guv. Stupid bloody women 'n friendships…this is why men shouldn't be allowed to be friends with women…always been the shag 'em and leave 'em type me…no strings attached 'n all that…"

"What are yer goin' on about?" Gene asked exasperatedly.

"I kissed Cartwright."

"Yer what?" Gene exclaimed. Whatever he'd been expecting Ray to say, it certainly wasn't that.

"It weren't exactly planned Guv. We'd both 'ad a few drinks and we'd bin gettin' on well all evenin'...she even kissed me at midnight! We shared a taxi; like I said, I wanted ter make sure she got 'ome safe. When we got there she invited me in...for coffee...and well one thing lead ter another and…"

"She were Sam's girlfriend; what were yer thinkin'?"

"That's the point Guv; I weren't."

"I assume she told yer were ter go?"

"Well that's the thing…she seemed really up fer it. But I…"

"Spit it out Ray."

"I left. I felt guilty okay. All I could see were her an' Sam. I don't know what's wrong wi' me...normally I'd 'ave been well up fer it. I mean, she's not exactly bad lookin' is she?"

"Sounds like yer developin' a conscious Raymondo!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was sat on Annie's sofa with a cup of tea having a similar conversation with her friend.

"So he just ran off?"

"Yeh. 'E mumbled somethin' incoherent and then just bolted."

"That's not like Ray."

"Exactly, so now I think I've ruined our friendship."

"Well you could just pass it off as a drunken mistake," Alex suggested. Annie didn't reply. "Hang on," said Alex, realisation dawning, "did you want something to happen?" Annie let out a small sigh,

"I don't know," she confessed. "I think the alcohol just gave me the courage I'd bin lackin'! I'd never in a million years 'ave pictured meself wi' Ray but…I don't know…the last few times I've seen 'im, 'e's seemed different.

"Different how?"

"I can't explain it, but last time I came back up 'ere after bein' in London; I missed 'im. For the first couple o' days it were like a physical ache." Alex smiled,

"You've got it bad."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

"So what do I do?" Annie asked.

"Talk to him?" Alex suggested.

"And say what? I think yer a misogynistic arsehole but I want ter go out wi' yer?" Alex chuckled,

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that. But the alternative is to leave it and risk ruining your friendship. Come on," she instructed, putting her cup down and standing up, "he's at the pub with Gene. Perfect place to talk; neutral ground."

* * *

The sound of the door opening caused Gene to look up from his pint. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Alex and Annie enter. He gave Ray, who was staring sullenly into his whiskey, a quick nudge and indicated their presence.

"What the 'ell are they doin' 'ere?" he asked, somewhat flustered by Annie's sudden appearance in what he had considered to be a safe haven. Gene shrugged as he watched Alex give Annie a gentle shove of encouragement in the direction of Ray before heading to the bar.

"Hi," offered Annie as she approached the table occupied by Gene and Ray.

"Hi," mumbled Ray, not looking up.

"Hi," replied Gene. A deafening silence fell over them and it made Gene feel incredibly uncomfortable. He made to leave. "'Ere yer go Annie, luv; yer sit yerself down 'ere," he told her standing up, "there's a posh tart at the bar givin' me the eye!" He sauntered over to Alex and wrapped an arm around her as she sat on the stool.

"Fancy a drink?" he asked. She knew it was his way of apologising for their little 'disagreement' earlier.

"Just a water, thanks."

"Still feeling a little rough are we?" chuckled Gene.

"My head is pounding just a little," she admitted.

"Want ter get out of 'ere instead?"

"Not just yet. Call me nosey but I want to see how this turn out. I assume Ray told you what happened last night?" asked Alex once Gene had ordered their drinks from Nelson.

"Yeh. God knows what they were both thinkin'; I mean they're not exactly a match are they?"

"I suppose not, but then some people would say the same about us. Opposites do sometimes attract Gene," Alex told him, giving him a look.

"What, posh totty an' a bit o' rough?" suggested Gene, taking a swig from his pint.

"Exactly," said Alex with a smile. "It's not about what other people think; as long as it works for them. Besides, I think Annie's influence might do wonders for Ray."

"Hmm," murmured Gene, non-committal.

"This isn't about Ray and Annie is it," observed Alex, slipping into psychologist mode. "This is about Sam."

"What are yer on about woman?" he questioned, irritably.

"Sam was your best friend," explained Alex, "and you think that by dating Ray, Annie is somehow sullying Sam's memory."

"Don't try yer psychiatric analysis crap on me, Bolls." Alex rolled her eyes; she was used to Gene mixing up psychiatry and psychology by now and had given up correcting him.

"Oh come on, Gene! It's obvious. But you can't expect Annie to grieve forever. She has to move on; start dating other men."

"Other men, fine," gruffed Gene. "But Ray?"

"Why not Ray?" queried Alex.

"'E an' Sam weren't exactly best buddies."

"No, I gathered that from Sam when I knew him. But Ray's changed since Manchester; you've said that yourself."

"Yeh but-"

"But nothing!" interrupted Alex. "Annie has the chance to be happy. I'm sure Sam would want her to take that!" Gene remained silent. "Would it make you feel better if I gave you permission to punch him if he hurts her?"

"A little. Bloody 'ell; Bollykecks endorsing violence. The Gene Genie must be rubbing off on you."

"I don't think so; we're in a public place but maybe later," she whispered seductively. She watched as the look on Gene's face went from confusion to thoughtfulness to realisation to cheeky smirk. When she was sure he understood her meaning, she added, "if you're good."

* * *

Alex turned off the tap and pulled a paper towel out to dry her hands as Annie entered the ladies.

"Hi. How's it going?" Alex asked.

"It was a bit awkward at first but we're talking."

"And?" Alex enquired, eager to know what was happening with her friends

"And...I think we're going to give it a go." Alex pulled her friend into a hug,

"That's great!" she congratulated, "I'm really pleased for you."

"Thanks. What did the Guv say about it? After Ray, it was his reaction that I was worried about the most."

"He's a little dubious, but he just needs time to get his head around it that's all." Annie looked at her sceptically. "It'll be fine; he'll get used to it," Alex assured. "Speaking of Gene, we'd best get back...we've left the girls with Kathy and said we wouldn't be long."

"Okay. Well give us a call before yer leave for London. Yer going back down tomorrow?"

"Yeh. Back to the real world...unfortunately. I'll ring you. Good luck."

* * *

Alex re-entered the bar to find that Gene had re-joined Ray at his table. As she approached she caught the tail-end of their conversation. Well, if you could call it a conversation; it was more Gene warning Ray to do right by Annie.

"I can't say I'm 'appy about this whole thing, but as Bolly is so kee ter point out, it ain't really owt ter do wi' me. But I tell yer this Ray, if you 'urt 'er, I will string yer up by yer balls. Understand?" Ray nodded.

"And once he's done you'll get a punch from me," added Alex coming up behind him.

"Alright, alright I get it," said Ray, holding up his hands.

"Good," she said, then turned to Gene, "come on, we'd best be getting back; the girls will be wondering where we are." Gene got up and collected his coat, before taking Alex's hand and leading her out of the pub.


	17. He Said He'd Be Here

**Chapter 17**

"Where is he? He said he'd be here! We're going to be late!" Molly huffed as she got up once more to look out of the window.

"He's just finishing something off at the office," Alex reassured her, glancing at her watch. "But if he's not back in the next 5 minutes we're going to have to go without him," she warned.

"Fine!" sighed Molly, flopping back down on the sofa. A couple more minutes past and there was still no sign of Gene. Alex grabbed her leather jacket from the hall and called through to Molly,

"Come on Molls. We're going to have to go." Molly stalked out of the house sulkily and waited impatiently for her Mum to lock the door; muttering under her breath. "He'll have tried his best sweetheart," Alex assured, even though she wasn't convinced herself; when she'd first mentioned tonight he was less than enthusiastic. She was going to kill him when she saw him. Molly was just about to make a sarcastic comment when the sound of a revving engine stopped her. She looked up and saw a flash of red as the Quattro came screeching round the corner. It pulled up sharply and the passenger door opened,

"Well don't just stand there!" yelled Gene, motioning for them to get into the car. Molly ran to the vehicle and scrambled into the back seat,

"I thought you weren't coming," she told Gene

"I were always comin'! Trust the Gene Genie, Molls. Stuff at work took longer than I thought, that's all." he offered in explanation as Alex got in.

"Is there anything you want to tell us before we get there Molls?" Alex asked her daughter, as the car pulled away.

"Erm…I don't think so," Molly replied.

"Are you sure?" she double checked.

"Alex, I know yer 'er Mam, but will yer stop worryin' that pretty little 'ead o' yers an' give the poor girl a break!"

"It's alright Gene; we do this every year when parents evening comes around. She never believes me. I swear she thinks I'm some kind of juvenile delinquent."

"I do not. I would just like to be prepared for what your teachers are going to say, that's all."

"Okay then. They're going to tell you that I'm disruptive in class; I've been smoking behind the bikes sheds and was caught grafitti-ing in the toilets. Oh, and last week I threw a chair at Mr Henderson."

"Oh ha ha!" replied Alex. Molly smirked,

"Seriously though, I don't know what they'll say, but I can't think of anything terrible that I might have done."

* * *

"Molly has been doing great this year," said Mr Henderson, Molly's form tutor, "she's really grown since starting here last April. She's a pleasure to teach; polite, courteous, and quiet."

"Are we talking about the same Molly Drake, here?" asked Alex with a smirk, which earned her a glare from Molly. Mr Henderson chuckled,

"Yes we are," he replied before turning to Gene, "can I just say it's nice to finally meet you Mr Drake. We find that children whose fathers take an active part in their child's life tend to do better both academically and socially." Gene looked confused and looked to Alex,

"Well, actually-" began Alex, preparing to set the man straight about him not actually being Molly's father.

"Yeh, he's great," interjected Molly, cutting her off, causing both Alex and Gene to look at her quizzically. "Always asks about my day and stuff."

"Well that's good to hear. Now Molly, have you thought any more about what subjects you want to focus on next year? It's not long until you'll have to make a decision."

"Not really. I still think I want to do music though and maybe-"

"Music's not a very academic subject Molly, and as I've said to you before, someone with your intellect should probably focus on something more scholarly." Gene saw Molly's face drop and he didn't like it.

"But I love music, and I'm good at it," Molly added.

"Yes, but I really think that-"

"Are yer sayin' that yer'll refuse Molly's request ter take music?" asked Gene, a hint of menace in his voice. Alex was taken aback; Gene had hardly said two words since they arrived; leaving it instead to Alex to do all the talking.

"Well, no but I would advise against it."

"Duly noted. Right then, unless yer've got owt else ter say then I think we're finished. Bolls?"

"Erm…yeh, I think we're done.

* * *

Later that night, Gene was watching the news and enjoying a large scotch, while Alex went upstairs to talk to Molly. She knocked lightly on her bedroom door, opening it slightly.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeh sure," Molly replied, looking up from her desk.

"Anything interesting?" Alex asked indicating the pile of books on Molly's desk.

"Just history homework; project on the Great War."

"How's it going?"

"Alright. I'm working on conditions in the trenches. I was thinking of asking Gene for a personal account," she said cheekily.

"Oi! He's not that old."

"I'm kidding," laughed Molly.

"I know. Now, speaking of Gene; do you want to tell me what that was at school, not letting me tell your teacher that Gene wasn't actually your Dad?" Molly blushed,

"Dunno; just didn't want to get into it. He's pretty much my Dad anyway – what's the point?"

"The point is that you could have told us before we got there that they were under that impression. At least then we'd have been prepared."

"To be honest Mum I didn't even think about it. Is Gene mad at me?"

"I don't think so, no." Molly breathed a sigh of relief,

"Good. And about the music thing…"

"If you want to do music, and are prepared to work at it and not treat it as an easy option, then you have my support, and Gene's."

"Yeh, I gathered that! Mr Henderson actually looked quite scared," observed Molly with a giggle.

"So 'e bloody well should! 'E gives yer any more grief and I'll be diggin' up every unpaid parkin' ticket and speedin' fine 'e's ever 'ad!"

"Gene!" exclaimed Molly, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Yer fancy makin' us a brew Bolls. I'm parched. I'll be down in a minute." Alex looked between Molly and Gene, but took the hint and left them alone. Once Gene was sure she was out of earshot he began, "Don't yer dare tell 'er I said this, but yer Mam's right; yer should 'ave told us that yer teachers thought I were yer father."

"I know; I'm sorry. It was stupid; I didn't even mean for it to happen. People just assumed and I couldn't set them straight. I understand; I mean my real father doesn't want to take responsibility for me so why should I expect you to. I'll make sure everyone knows the truth tomorrow."

"Yer know, yer have a very pretty face but yer go on longer than the Eurovision song contest."

"Pardon?" asked Molly affronted.

"Well if yer'd let me get a word in, I was goin' ter say that I weren't mad that yer did it."

"Really?"

"Yeh, I, er…oh sod it; I was quite 'appy actually. I were bloody surprised don't get me wrong; why would yer want some old geezer like me as yer Dad?"

"You're not old," Molly told him. Gene scoffed. "I know we tease you about it," continued Molly, "but you're really not. And as for why I'd want you as my Dad, well that's simple. Despite all the macho-crap and the sarcastic comments, underneath it all you're a good, kind, decent man and you care about me. At least I thought you did."

"I do Molls. Yer err…yer know I treat yer like yer were me own don't yer?" Molly nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Now don't start cryin'…God forbid I might 'ave ter put a comfortin' arm around yer."

"Oh yeh, and we wouldn't want that would we," said Molly, smiling through her tears; a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "people might start to think you'd gone soft."

"Aye and we can't have that," he agreed but Molly's tears still fell. "Oh come 'ere," Gene invited, and Molly rushed at him wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort until she calmed.

* * *

Gene's tea was sat on the coffee table going cold, and Alex was just about to go and see what was taking him so long when she heard him coming down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" she asked, meeting him at the bottom.

"S'fine Bolls. Molly says she'll be down ter say good night in a few minutes."

"You were a long time," observed Alex. "What were you talking about?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff?" questioned Alex.

"Yeh. Yer know your problem; far too nosy fer yer own good," said Gene with a smirk, "well that's one of yer problems anyway."

"Are you angry with her? For what happened at the school?"

"No."

"So what took you so long?" she pressed.

"'Ave yer gone deaf? I just told yer; stuff. Now, where's me brew?"

"In the living room."

"Ta," said Gene walking off. Alex debated going up to check on Molly, but decided against it. After all, there'd been no raised voices and Gene had said she'd be down in a bit. It was just that, no matter how much she told herself that Gene and Molly had to find their own way through the muddled relationship they had, the mother in her always wanted to get involved.

"You okay Mum?" asked Molly from the top of the stairs, dragging Alex from her reverie.

"Huh? Yeh, I'm fine. I was just somewhere else for a minute."

"Somewhere good I hope. I'm just going to do my teeth and then I'll come down and say good night."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeh," beamed Molly, opening the bathroom door. "Everything's fine." Molly's smile convinced Alex that she was fine and there was no reason to worry so she turned to go and join Gene in the living room. She could hear the strains of the television and smiled at the thought of curling up on the sofa with Gene. He however had other ideas.

"Bolly! This brew is colder than a polar bear's knackers. Make us another one will yer? 'The Good, The Bad an' The Ugly' is about ter start. Oh and put some more sugar in it this time!"


	18. I'll Do This My Way

**Chapter 18 – I'll Do This My Way**

A loud clatter woke Alex from her slumber; her eyes shooting open at the sound. She listened intently for fear she'd imagined it, but when further noises came she nudged her still sleeping partner,

"Gene," she whispered, digging him in the ribs once more.

"Mmm-hmm," he mumbled.

"Gene. Wake up!" She began to shake him gently but he just shrugged her off in his sleep and turned away. "Oh for goodness sake," she muttered before shaking his shoulder a little more violently and raising her voice, "Gene!"

"Huh?" Gene awoke, startled "S'matter Bolls?"

"I think there's someone in the house," she whispered, "listen."

"What are yer on abo-"

"Just listen!" she insisted. They listened for a moment; nothing but silence. Gene was about to tell Alex in no uncertain terms what he thought of being woken up for no reason, when he heard the tell-tale creak of the living room door. He was out of bed like a shot.

"Gene, what are you doing?"

"I'm goin' ter the theatre; I believe there's a fine production of Hamlet runnin' at the moment," he replied sarcastically, dragging his robe from the foot of the bed. "What does it look like I'm doin' Bolls?"

"Well you can't go down there!"

"I bloody well can!" he told her, rummaging around in his bedside cabinet, "Bastards 'ave picked the wrong 'ouse!"

"They could be armed!" Alex protested, trying to get Gene to listen to reason.

"Good job I've got this then, innit?" he said, holding up his Magnum and opening the door. Alex quickly located her dressing gown and followed him out onto the landing.

"Gene please!"

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Molly who had appeared at her bedroom door.

"Go back to bed Molls," Gene instructed as he began his descent down the stairs. She considered arguing but the look on his and her Mum's face made her think twice. She slunk back into her room but left the door open a crack and stood behind it listening.

"Gene, I really think we should call the police!" Alex hissed, hot on his heel.

"We are the bloody police!" They reached the bottom of the stairs and could see a chink of light peeking out from under the living room door. "Right. I'm going ter kill the bastards," Gene declared, squaring up against the door; ready to barge through and surprise the intruders. Alex's hand on his arm stopped him, however. "What now?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Forgive me for being pedantic Gene, but since when do burglars bring luggage?" she asked, pointing to the suitcases she'd noticed parked in their hallway.

"Suppose it's to stash all the gear-" he stopped short when he got a proper look at the bags. "'Old up, I know that suitcase." Alex looked at him knowingly as the penny dropped, and with her hand still on his arm she lowered the gun that Gene was still pointing at the door, before moving to open it slowly. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the sofa where a figure was lying under the blanket that Molly liked to curl up in on cold winter nights. A mass of blonde hair was peeking out at the top.

"Lucy?" whispered Alex, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. She must have been tired if she'd dropped off to sleep this quickly.

"What the 'ell?" exclaimed Gene as he entered behind her; startling Lucy awake. Alex rolled her eyes at his typical 'bull in a china shop' attitude and approached the sofa,

"It's okay Luce; it's just me and your Dad." Lucy looked up sheepishly,

"Hi," she offered, sitting up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just lay down for a sec."

"Never mind that," Gene told her, "I'm waitin' fer an explanation."

"I'm movin' in." Gene looked at Alex before turning back to his daughter,

"What do yer mean yer movin' in?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said. I've left 'ome. An' I ain't goin' back neither," declared Lucy.

"Yer bloody well are!" Gene told her but she was defiant,

"I'm not! Why can't I stay 'ere wi' you?"

"Because yer live wi yer Mam. An' I don't think she'd be ter pleased about the idea."

"Like I care! Why is this such a awful idea fer you?"

"Lucy-" began Alex, trying to calm the situation down. She didn't get very far.

"No one wants me anymore!" Lucy cried. "Not after…not after what 'appened. Not me Mam, not Richard, not me friends and now not you either!" Lucy turned on her heel and stormed out of the living room, slamming the door behind her. Gene let out an exasperated sigh as he heard her footfalls on the stairs.

"Well, that went well," commented Alex dryly, shaking her head.

"Oh don't start!"

"Don't start? Gene! Your daughter-"

"Exactly! _My _daughter. So if yer don't mind Bolls, I'll decide 'ow ter 'andle 'er!" He paused to look at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Nearly six. No flamin' point goin' back ter bed now. I'm goin' ter get ready fer work."

He stalked out of the living room, leaving Alex alone. She sank down onto the sofa, reeling from his words. True, Lucy wasn't her daughter, but that didn't stop her from caring about her or loving her. It was unfair of Gene to suggest that only he could deal with the situation, especially after all the support she had given both him and Lucy, over the past couple of months. But not only that, they were supposed to be in a committed relationship. She allowed him to be part of any decision making that involved Molly, so it was at least common courtesy for him to afford her the same privilege when it came to Lucy.

* * *

Molly flung her door open as she heard Lucy run up the stairs. She'd listened to the raised voices and, although she couldn't hear what exactly they were saying, she'd recognised Lucy's northern drawl and it had been pretty obvious that whatever was being discussed hadn't had a positive outcome. Lucy stopped at the sound of the door opening; glancing round at the sound. She spotted Molly watching her and quickly looked at the floor, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want the younger girl to see her like this. She sniffed slightly before speaking,

"Sorry Molls. Didn't mean ter wake yer." She had tried to mask the emotion in her voice but had failed; she knew Molly could hear it.

"It's alright, I was already awake," she assured, stepping back and beckoning Lucy to enter, "you coming in?" Lucy nodded and took a seat on the younger girl's bed. She looked around; the room had been decorated since she was last here. It was a bit too pink for her liking, but she knew Molly would love it; she liked all that girly stuff. She turned back to the younger girl and found her offering a box of tissues. She took one gratefully and began to wipe her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Molly gently enquired. She was eager to know what had happened but didn't want to push too hard.

"Dad's an arse." Molly was shocked; she'd never heard anything but praise from Lucy about her father; he was usually the best thing since sliced bread.

"I know he can have his moments but that's a little harsh. What's he done?"

"He doesn't want me," Lucy stated.

"Bollocks!" Lucy looked up at Molly, taken aback by force of her outburst.

"Yer've been around me Dad ter long yer 'ave!"

"Sorry. But that's absolutely ridiculous. Your Dad loves you. Trust me."

"Doesn't seem that way ter me. Why else wouldn't he want me ter live 'ere?"

"You're moving in?" asked Molly excitedly.

"That were the plan, but it don't look like it now."

* * *

After showering and dressing, Gene crept back downstairs. As he passed Molly's room he heard soft voices and the occasional sob. 'Great,' he thought, 'now Molly's goin' ter be pissed at me an' all!' He knew he was in the wrong and should have heard Lucy out properly, but as usual he'd jumped in without thinking and made a complete balls up of the entire situation. He should've let Alex handle it; she'd have been much calmer and certainly more level headed. She'd been his rock after Lucy's attack and he'd repaid her by more or less telling her that Lucy's welfare was none of her business. He poked his head into the living room and saw her sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. He cleared his throat to announce his presence,

"I'm goin ter head ter the station; get an early start," he told her.

"What about _your_ daughter?" she asked, emphasising the 'your' and not even looking up at him.

"I'll deal wi' it later." He'd decided in the shower to let Lucy calm down and get some sleep before talking to her again. "She's big enough and ugly enough ter take care of 'erself 'til then. I'll see yer in the office later?"

"Yes, I'll be in," she assured him, again not raising her head.

"Right then. Err...look Alex, what I said before...about Lucy...well, what I meant was..." Alex stood up.

"I think your meaning was perfectly clear. Now if you don't mind, I have to get a shower and then make sure _my_ daughter gets ready for school!" She pushed passed him into the hallway,

"Alex!" he called, as she was halfway up the stairs. She turned and threw him an icy glare,

"Piss off Gene!" He watched her go, anger flooding through his veins; if she wasn't going to even give him chance to explain then stuff her. He stormed out of the front door and into the Quattro.

* * *

Gene slammed his phone down into its cradle with great force and let out a frustrated groan. Ah well, at least that was over with now. He looked up as the doors to CID flew open and Alex flounced in. He glanced at his watch; 9.30. She was late, and from the look on her face her mood had not improved since their argument that morning. He stood up, throwing his chair back and entered the outer office.

"Finally decided to show yer face then, DI Drake?" he commented, "Perhaps now yer here we can get on with some work. A new drug is flooding into this city an' I want the dealer in 'ere by the end o' the day!"

"Guv," began Ray hesitantly, sensing that his superior officer wasn't in the best of moods.

"Yes Ray?"

"What about the suspects in the Cromwell Road robbery? They're still in the cells. We need ter interview 'em." The thought of dealing with those two scumbags was not something Gene was particularly in the mood for.

"Leave 'em ter sweat it out fer a little longer. I'll deal wi' it later."

"You can't just leave them Guv!" piped up Alex.

"My department; my rules!" Gene barked in response. "I will do this my way."

"Seems to be your motto today," Alex muttered, but her comment did not go unheard by Gene, who whipped round.

"'Ave you got somethin' yer want ter say ter me Drake?"

"Sometimes Guv, you just have to bite the bullet and do things that you don't particularly want to. You can't always ignore it or put it off." Gene knew she was referring to what had happened with Lucy, but didn't want it discussed in front of the rest of the team.

"My office!" he hissed. "Now! An' the rest of yer get on wi' some bloody work!" Alex threw up her arms in despair and but followed Gene into his office as Ray and Chris shared a look,

"Domestic," offered Ray in explanation.

Gene allowed Alex to enter and then shut the door firmly behind her, before moving to stand behind his desk,

"Do yer want to explain ter me what that was out there?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"When we started this relationship, we agreed to keep our private lives out of the office, Bolly," he reminded her.

"Well I'm sorry, Guv! But I just can't sweep the events of this morning under the carpet like you can. Although maybe that's because you took the easy option and escaped to work! You didn't have to deal with two tired, distraught teenagers!"

"Yer think this was the easy option? I've had ter deal with a punch-up in the cells, I've add the Super on me back about our crime figures, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee out there 'ave been witterin' on about nothin' since they came in and-"

"Don't bother to ask how your daughter is will you?" Alex interjected under her breath. Gene ignored her however and carried on with his rant,

"And ter top it all off, I've 'ad ter ring Denise ter let 'er know where Lucy is."

"You called Denise? Oh for crying out loud. I don't believe this; you stupid, stupid man!"

"What?" Gene asked confused, "What 'ave I done now? I thought yer'd 'ave been turnin' cartwheels that I'd done the sensible thing!"

"But once again, you've rushed in without full possession of the facts. If you'd actually listened to Lucy this morning..."

"Why?" asked Gene suspiciously, "what's goin' on?


	19. A Mother's Betrayal

**Apologies for the delay in updating. I have been mega busy and was away this last weekend. But you here you are (at last!) Thanks to Gene'sGirl13 for beta-ing!**

**Chapter 19**

"Have you actually spoken to Denise?" Alex asked.

"Took me a while to get through; kept getting the answer phone – flash git that Richard, but yeh, she's on 'er way down from Manchester." Alex let out a frustrated sigh. "Will you tell me what's so wrong about me ringin' ter let 'er know 'er daughter's safe?"

"Lucy didn't want her to know where she was."

"Well I don't think it would've taken 'er long ter figure it out. I am 'er father after all. Why didn't she want 'er ter know?"

"They had a massive row yesterday. From what little I could get from Lucy, it appears that some pretty nasty things were said in the heat of the moment,"

"What things?" Gene asked. Alex remained silent, knowing that Gene would go ballistic if she told him. "Alex?" he pressed, but still got no response so he changed tack, "Either yer can tell me, or I can go straight 'ome and ask Lucy meself."

"That's unfair," protested Alex weakly. Gene would've smirked had he been in a better mood; he knew she'd cave when faced with the prospect of making Lucy relive the argument. He knew her too well. "Denise told her...she said..." Alex struggled for a few moments to find the words before quietly declaring, "She told Lucy it was her own fault she'd been raped." As predicted Gene hit the roof,

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"Apparently she said Lucy had brought in on herself; wearing provocative clothes, flirting with boys. She basically called her a tart," Alex spat, the anger evident in her voice. "She was just being a teenager. She didn't deserve what happened to her," Alex continued, tears forming in her eyes. "All these months we've been telling Lucy not to blame herself and then _she _goes and says this. That one sentence could erase all of the progress that Lucy's made; it could send her straight back to square one." Gene sat silently while Alex was explaining what his ex wife had done. He knew she had a vicious streak but he never imagined she'd say something so hurtful to her own daughter. He seethed in anger; his knuckles white from the force with which he was gripping the edge of his desk. Suddenly feeling the need to vent his anger, he came to a decision,

"'Ow was Lucy when yer left?" he checked with Alex.

"Upset, but she was sleeping."

"Good," he declared. That meant there was time before he needed to go and see her. He pushed himself away from his desk and flung open his door. "Ray! Chris! Bring them bastards from the Cromwell Road blag up from the cells," he instructed, "I've changed me mind; I will interview 'em now!" Knowing what Gene was planning, Alex was quick to contest,

"Stay there!" Alex instructed her colleagues, before turning to Gene. "This is a really bad idea!" Ray and Chris looked between their superior officers.

"DS Carling, who is in charge here?" Gene asked.

"You are Guv," he replied. Gene smirked,

"Right then. So, why are you listening to Drake then instead of doin' as I ask? I want those scum bags ready for interview in 5 minutes. Now mush!" Ray and Chris rushed off, shaking their heads.

"Guv! Gene! Please!"

"Just leave it Bolls, yeh?" he yelled over his shoulder as he left the office.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Alex observed the second of the suspects being brought out of the interview room, battered and bruised. She'd already heard from Chris that they'd had to call the station doctor to see to the first bloke. She shook her head and went in search of Gene. She found him in the gents, cleaning the blood off his hand.

"Feel better now do you?" she asked.

"What does the man on the door mean?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Beating a-"

"The man on the door?" pressed Gene. Alex sighed,

"Men only."

"When are you goin' ter bloody well learn that? Sacred turf, Bolly."

"And when are you going to learn that you cannot take your anger out on suspects! It's wrong Gene. It's not their fault what happened to Lucy, they didn't rape her and they certainly didn't tell her it was her fault!" Gene leant against the sink, defeated.

"I know, I know! Made me feel better though." Alex gave him a pointed look. "Okay, so maybe I shouldn't 'ave done it. But can't do much about it now, can I? Now then, are yer goin' ter stop goin' on at me and come wi' me ter see Luce?" Alex nodded solemnly and trailed after Gene towards the car.

* * *

When they arrived home, Lucy was awake. She was sat in the living room watching the television. As Gene and Alex entered she stood up and made to leave, not wanting to share the same space as her father.

"Luce!" he said, pleading with her to stop. She complied, but didn't look at him.

"At least hear your Dad out," Alex suggested.

"Yer mean like 'e 'eard me out this mornin'?"

"Yer right Luce. I should've 'ave listened ter yer earlier," Gene admitted.

"Yeh, yer should."

"I know. But it weren't cos I don't love yer, or because I don't want yer."

"Then why?"

"I were...yer just caught me off guard. I weren't expectin' yer ter land 'ere tellin' me yer were movin' in! I didn't 'ave a clue what was goin' on; an' I thought it were just some kind o' phase; a split second decision. But that were before I knew what were goin' on wi' yer Mam." Lucy looked at Alex,

"Yer told 'im?"

"I didn't give 'er much choice," explained Gene. "There's somethin' I need ter tell yer Luce. I did somethin' stupid. Before I knew about yer Mam...I called 'er.

"What? What did she say?"

"Well she neglected ter mention the row yer 'ad. But she's on 'er way down ter pick yer up and take yer back 'ome."

"I'm not goin'! Yer can't make me!" she cried. She then turned to Alex, "Please Alex. Yer said yer'd talk ter 'im. Yer said yer'd 'elp me!"

"I-" she began but Gene cut her off,

"Yer not goin' anywhere," he announced. Alex looked at him, he'd not mentioned this to her, not that she had a problem with it.

"Really?" Lucy asked, perking up a little.

"If yer really want ter live 'ere then yer can. But, I'm not 'avin yer lazin' around the 'ouse all day. Yer either go back ter college, or yer get a job.

"Gene, if she doesn't feel up to it yet-"

"No Alex, it's fine. I'll start thinkin' about what I want ter do. That okay Dad?" Gene nodded.

"Have you eaten anything today Lucy?" fussed Alex.

"Nah. Didn't really feel like owt."

"Right, well I'll make you a sandwich. Ham okay?"

"That's great. Thanks." Gene followed Alex into the kitchen closing the door behind him.

"I were goin' ter talk ter yer about Lucy stayin' ere but I couldn't let 'er go on thinkin' I were sendin' 'er back." Alex put the loaf of bread down on the counter and turned to Gene,

"There's no need to apologise Gene. She's your daughter."

"So yer don't mind 'avin 'er 'ere then?"

"Not at all. As long as you don't mind living with three women."

"Bugger! 'Adn't thought o' that!" Alex chuckled, pushing Gene towards the door.

"Go on, get back in there with Lucy," she urged. He did as he was told and joined Lucy on the sofa. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Lucy spoke up,

"What me Mam said...Alex said it's not true, but I want ter know what yer think. An' I want the truth."

"It weren't yer fault. Just because yer chatted wi' lads an' maybe showed a bit ter much leg once in a while, don't mean someone 'as the right ter do what they did ter yer." He reached across for her hand and held it tightly. "You were not ter blame!" Lucy placed her other hand on top of her fathers, examining the bruises on his knuckles,

"What 'appened?"

"It's nothin'." Lucy raised her eyebrow at him. "Okay, I may 'ave lost it wi' a couple of suspects."

"Because o' me?"

"No. Because they were scumbags and they deserved it," he told her, before adding silently to himself, 'and because yer mother pissed me off.'

"What did yer do?"

"He broke one of their noses and the other probably won't be able to open his eye for a least a week," informed Alex disapprovingly as she entered and handed Lucy her sandwich.

"Ta."

"She exaggerates," protested Gene.

"Huh! Not by much."

"Davis threw the first punch."

"That doesn't excuse your behaviour. And besides, he only did that because you were riling him."

"So? Yer've been riling me since yer arrived and I've always managed to ter keep my temper in check," he teased. "Unlike you. I don't think my jaw 'as ever fully recovered," he moaned, rubbing the side of his face for dramatic effect. Lucy almost choked on her sandwich,

"Yer punched 'im?" She couldn't believe it; she knew Alex was ballsy, but she didn't think she was that ballsy. Alex retaliated and Lucy sat and listened as the good natured banter flew between them. Alex told her the story of the punch, but Gene disagreed with several points, so had to have his say as well. Lucy began to feel like she was at a tennis match, she was that busy looking between the two for them. Eventually the teasing died down and the three of them fell into a companionable silence, until the doorbell startled them and a sense of foreboding descended over the room; it could only be one person: Denise.

"I'll go," offered Alex, getting up to answer the door. When she came face to face with the woman who had caused Lucy so much pain, she felt her resolve to be civil slipping away, only to be replaced by a deep rooted anger.

"Hi!" Denise smiled, sickeningly, obviously trying to make a good impression, "It's Alice right?"

"Alex actually," she corrected through gritted teeth; she was rapidly losing control of her temper.

"Oh, right," she said nonchalantly, looking around, "where's my daughter?"

"She's through there with Gene," Alex said, pointing towards the living room. Denise moved to enter but Alex stopped her. "Before you go in, can I just say that you are the worst excuse for a mother I have ever met!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, don't play the innocent with me. Telling Lucy she brought the rape on herself? How could you? You're her mother; you're supposed to protect her from pain, not inflict it!"

"I don't really think it's any of your business," replied Denise icily.

"Well I do. I care about Lucy. I care too much to let you get away with what you've done. I should have confronted you earlier, when I found out you were using Lucy as a pawn to hurt Gene, but I kept quiet. Well, not anymore." Denise ignored Alex and forced her way passed into the living room. Alex followed closely behind. Gene got to his feet as Denise entered, taking up a protective stance in front of his daughter; shielding her from her mother. Denise didn't acknowledge him, she just looked at Lucy and spoke,

"Get your things Lucy. We're leaving." Lucy visibly flinched at the sound of her mother's voice but remained silent and didn't get up. "Lucy, come on. I have not got time for this."

"She ain't goin' anywhere," Gene informed his ex.

"What are you going on about? You called me to come and collect her."

"That was before I discovered what a truly heartless bitch yer really are. Yer neglected ter mention yer little outburst when I spoke ter yer. An' now that I know, it changes things. She's stayin' 'ere!" Denise scoffed,

"What with you and your little tart? Don't make me laugh!"

"Don't you call my mother a tart you evil cow," yelled Molly from the doorway, having come in from school and heard the row.

"Molly!" scolded Alex. "You do not speak to people that way. I brought you up better than that. Apologise. Now!" Molly gawped at her mother; did she really expect her to say sorry to this woman? She looked to Gene for support; surely he'd agree with her. She was disappointed.

"Yer Mam's right Molls. Yer shouldn't speak ter people like that, no matter how much they deserve it." Sensing that she wasn't going to win this, Molly mumbled a small apology and retreated to the kitchen to get an after-school snack.

"Right," declared Denise. "Come on Lucy."

"Are yer deaf? I've just told yer she's-"

"Dad," came a timid voice from behind him, "it's okay." Lucy turned to her Mother. "I ain't comin' wi' yer Mum."

"I- I'm sorry?"

"I said, I ain't comin' with yer," Lucy repeated, stronger this time. "I'm stayin' 'ere wi' Dad and Alex."

"You're not serious?" asked Denise, incredulously.

"I'm deadly serious. I can 'ardly look at yer anymore, never mind live wi' yer. I've made me decision." Her piece said, Lucy rose from her seat and left the room. "Molly!" she called, "Fancy givin' me an 'and ter unpack!" Moments later there was what sounded like a herd of elephants bounding up the stairs. Gene turned to his ex-wife,

"Well I think that's that then." Denise approached him, waving her index finger at him in what he assumed she thought was a threatening manner,

"You can't do this! I'll get a lawyer; you've not heard the last of this. You can't take my daughter away."

"We're not takin' er anywhere, luv. This was 'er choice. Yer brought this on yerself. Yer drove 'er away." Denise stared at him for a few seconds before storming out of the house. As the front door slammed, Alex's shoulders sagged and she let out a weary sigh. Gene was in front of her in seconds, gathering her into his arms as the first tear trickled slowly down her cheek.

"Shh. It's okay," he soothed, "She's gone now."

"I've not felt this angry with another person in a long time. Not since Pete."

"Not even wi' me?" he asked with a smirk,

"No, not even with you," she answered, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I...err...I 'eard what yer said ter Denise, in the 'allway."

"Oh," muttered Alex, embarrassed.

"It's okay. It's nice ter know 'ow much yer care about Luce. Made me feel like even more of twonk about this mornin' though. I shouldn't 'ave implied that I were the only one who should deal wi' her, just because she's my daughter."

"No, you shouldn't"

"Aye, well...I've learnt me lesson now. From now on we make those kind o' decisions tergether." He lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and then pulled her back to him and adding a kiss on the top of her head for good measure.

"Yeh," agreed Alex. "Together."

**Please R&R - I love getting your comments and feedback. Next chapter might be a little while - I have a PGCE interview to prepare for, so I excpect to be very busy! **


	20. White Easter

**Apologies for the epic delay! Hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Thanks to GenesGirl13 for beta-ing. **

**Chapter 20**

Nearly two months passed and the four occupants of the Hunt/Drake household fell into a semblance of a normal routine. Molly was continuing to do well at school, and was still determined to take Music as an option next year. Lucy was working part time at Luigi's, while waiting for the start of the new academic year; she had decided to return to college to study psychology and counselling. She wanted to get a job helping people who had been through similar experiences to her. Gene and Alex's relationship was as strong as ever, and they still spent their days catching scum...

"Mr Campbell, I understand your frustration," called Alex, "but this isn't the way to get what you want."

Alex sighed as once again her attempts to engage with the gunman were ignored and he continued to press his weapon into the young hostage's temple. They'd received a call half an hour ago; a man with a grievance and a gun had gone berserk in the middle of a crowded shopping street. She pulled her coat around her as she shivered; she couldn't get over how cold it was. It was the beginning of April and it snowed horrendously last weekend; up to 4 inches in some places. They'd had a white Easter and since then the temperature had remained so low that the snow hadn't even had a chance to melt.

"Right, that's it. I've had enough of this," mumbled Gene. "Oi! Campbell! I'm freezin' me bollocks off out 'ere, so do us all a favour eh, and start behavin' like a bloody man!" he yelled. "Put that bloody shooter down." Campbell just laughed and Alex shot Gene a glare,

"And how exactly is that supposed to help, Guv? Hmm?" she hissed.

"Well yer psychotwattery was doin' bugger all, so I thought I'd give it a try. It's pissin' freezing Bolls; I just want ter get this wrapped up and get back ter the station." Alex turned back to Campbell,

"Why don't you just let this young man go and then we can talk about this?" Alex suggested to Campbell. "Armed response are on their way, they'll be here soon, and then-"

"When them armed bastards get 'ere yer'll 'ave no chance," interjected Gene. Alex raised her arms in exasperation as he continued, "Wide open space like this; yer a sittin' duck." Campbell seemed to be truly shocked by this; he obviously hadn't thought this little plan of his through properly.

"So it's give in or get shot?" Campbell asked? "Nah, no way." In a flash he threw away his gun and released the hostage, before turning and fleeing the scene.

"Bollocks!" exclaimed Gene. "Get after 'im!" Alex was off like a shot as Gene barked instructions to the rest of the team, "Ray, Chris, go round the back; see if yer can cut 'im off. Shaz, see ter the lad. And someone find me that bastard shooter!"

Gene followed after Alex as she raced after Campbell, down into an alley and then out again the other side. Campbell was fast, much faster than Alex; there's no way she'd catch him at this rate.

"Stop!" she yelled but he kept running; he rounded several corners, darting around obstacles deftly before running up some stone steps. Suddenly Alex felt her feet slide out from under her as she hit a patch of ice on one of the steps and she knew what was coming. It all happened in slow motion though; she could feel herself falling backwards but couldn't do anything about it. She hit the ground with a sickening crack. Moments later, Gene rounded the final corner and was faced with the sight of Alex lying motionless at the bottom of the steps.

"Bolly!" he called, rushing over alarmed.

"Gene," she whispered, feeling drowsy. Suddenly there was nothing; everything was black.

* * *

Alex's eyelids fluttered open and she began to drift awake. She tried to open her eyes fully but was blinded by the glare of the lights in the room. She blinked a few times, and looked around. She couldn't move much; a throbbing pain shot through her head at the slightest shift, but she could see enough to know she was in a hospital. A series of incoherent images flashed through her mind; Gene, a gun, someone running. She groaned and lifted her hand to the back of her neck. Her travelled slowly upwards towards the source of the pain and soon came into contact with the thickness of a bandage.

"Ah Miss Drake you're awake," observed a doctor as he approached her bed. Alex attempted to sit up but found the pain too much. The doctor shook his head, "Don't rush. You fell while chasing down a suspect. Hit your head. Do you remember?"

More memories came flooding back; snow covered streets, an alley, some steps, but her mind was still foggy. Alex tried to speak, but her mouth was dry; it felt like cotton wool. The doctor poured her a glass of water, before slowly helping her into a sitting position. He passed her the glass and she took a sip; swallowing slowly to allow the liquid to lubricate her throat.

"Gene?" she whispered, enquiring as to his whereabouts.

"He's outside; with the girls. They've all been quite worried about you."

"How long have I been here?" Her voice was becoming stronger now.

"You've been out of it for over 4 hours." Four hours? Was that normal for a bang to the head? The doctor sensed her confusion, "Concussion does different things to different people," he explained. "Would you like me to bring Mr Hunt in? He'll be anxious to see you now you're awake. I do need to talk to you about your condition but you can have a few minutes."

"Please. And it's okay; Gene can stay while we talk," she told him. The doctor nodded and retreated to the hallway to fetch Gene. Alex strained to hear their voices but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. One, which she identified as Molly, was evidently kicking up some sort of a fuss; probably wanting to know why she couldn't see her Mum. Gene spoke then and the voices calmed, before the door to her room opened slowly a few moments later. Gene strode in, the doctor hot on his heels. Gene reached her bed and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead,

"Yer 'ad us all worried there Bolls," he told her, pulling away and sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"What happened?" she asked, her brain still trying to piece together the day's events.

"What's the last thing yer remember?"

"We were out on a shout. Someone had taken a hostage near the river...Campbell. I tried to talk to him, but he wasn't having it. He ran."

"Yeh. We gave chase. Yer sprinted off ahead; fitter than me. I sent Ray an' Chris round the back to 'ead 'im off. He must've gone up the steps near the cinema, 'cos I came round the corner and found yer flat on yer back at the bottom, blood seeping out o' yer 'ead. Reckon yer must've slipped on some ice; yer will insist on wearin' those bloody things," he said, his gaze falling on the red stilettos she had picked out that morning. "I tried to rouse yer, but yer were well out o' it and there were so much blood, so we brought yer 'ere."

"Cuts to the head always tend to appear worse than they are," added the doctor, "due to the prevalence of vessels transporting blood to the brain. Your wound was no more than a couple of centimetres and so shallow that it didn't even require stitches. Other than that, you've just got a few bumps and bruises and a slightly twisted ankle."

"I don't understand, if it was only a superficial wound then why was I out of it for so long?" questioned Alex.

"Like I said, concussion affects people in different ways, though in your case I suspect it was your body's way of protecting the baby." Alex's eyes widened and she could feel Gene's eyes on her, questioningly. She couldn't look at him, not until she knew for sure,

"Baby?" she whispered.

"Yes, the body will..." the doctor trailed off as it became obvious to him that neither his patient nor her partner were aware of her condition. "I'm sorry, I assumed you knew. You're pregnant Miss Drake."

**Please read and review! I love to know what you guys think of my work!**


	21. Reaction

**I am so, so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I know I left you on a major cliffhanger but Christmas and New Year have been a bit hectic, still are actually, but I'm here now. **

**Happy New Year to all my readers. Hope you have a good one. (Mine didn't start well - but things can only get better...I hope.)**

**Chapter 21 - Reaction**

_Previously..._

"_Like I said, concussion affects people in different ways, though in your case I suspect it was your body's way of protecting the baby." Alex's eyes widened and she could feel Gene's eyes on her, questioningly. She couldn't look at him, not until she knew for sure._

"_Baby?" she whispered._

"_Yes, the body will..." the doctor trailed off as it became obvious to him that neither his patient nor her partner were aware of her condition. "I'm sorry, I assumed you knew. You're pregnant Miss Drake."_

"P-pregnant?" asked a stunned Alex. The doctor nodded,

"About 10 weeks I'd say. We'll do a scan to double check everything is fine and we'll confirm how far along you are then. We do want to keep you in overnight too, just to be on the safe side, but providing there are no complications, you should be able to go home tomorrow. Anyway, I'll leave you two to talk about this. Congratulations." The doctor left Gene and Alex alone, but neither of them knew what to say. Alex's eyes drifted downwards as she discretely placed a hand on her stomach wondering what was going through Gene's head. This certainly hadn't been planned; neither of them had expressed any desire to have another child. They were both quite happy with where their lives were at and Alex didn't know how Gene was going to react to this news. Alex was shocked but her maternal instinct had kicked in as soon as the doctor had informed her of the baby's existence. Realising that Gene was still staring at her; waiting for her to say something, she turned slowly to face him. She met his gaze, but she couldn't read his expression.

"Gene-" she began, but didn't get chance to finish,

"Did yer know?"

"What?"

"The baby, Alex; did yer know?"

"Of course I didn't know Gene. Does this look like the face of a woman who was in the know? I'm as shocked as you are." He took in this information and was silent for a few moments before speaking again,

"Any idea what yer wanna do? Yer want ter keep it?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's not like I've had a lot of time to think about it. Besides, it's not only my decision Gene."

"It's your body," he said.

"It is, but it's your baby too. You are entitled to an opinion and I would like to know what you think."

"I dunno what I think Bolly. I never expected this; thought I'd never 'ave any more kids. An' like I said to yer when Shaz 'ad Daniel, we've got Luce and Molls; they take up enough of our time."

"They'll be grown up and have moved out in a few years," Alex observed.

"Yeh, and then I were quite lookin' forward ter 'avin yer all ter meself," he told her with a hint of suggestion.

"So what you're saying is you don't want this baby?" Alex asked in a clipped tone. Gene saw the hurt in her eyes, and cursed himself. Why didn't he ever think before he opened his mouth?

"That's not what I said," Gene replied defensively.

"Then what?" pressed Alex. Gene ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Shit Bolls, yer know I'm no good at this touchy-feely crap." Alex gave him a look that basically said, 'try' and Gene knew that his next words were quite possibly going to map out his future. "Well, I-"

Gene was relieved when the door opened and in walked a nurse, pushing an ultrasound machine. It allowed him a bit more time to think about how exactly to explain to her what was going through his head. It wasn't that he was totally against the idea of this baby, but all he could seem to see were the downsides and the pitfalls.

"Sorry to interrupt," said the nurse brightly, "but I need to do your scan now if that's okay Miss Drake?"

"Of course," agreed Alex, forcing herself to be polite. It wasn't the poor nurse's fault that she had the worst timing in the world. Alex reached for Gene's hand; looking for comfort. Despite the doctor's reassurances earlier, she couldn't shake the feeling of concern in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay, Miss Drake, if you can just lift your top slightly for me," Alex did as she was asked, "that's great. Now this will be a bit cold," informed the nurse, referring to the jelly she was about to put on Alex's stomach. Alex flinched at the feel of the liquid on her warm skin, "Right then, let's have a look at your baby shall we?" The nurse rubbed the probe over Alex's stomach a few times, trying to locate the foetus. She slowed slightly and motioned for Alex and Gene to look at the screen, "there we are," she told them with a smile.

"What exactly am I lookin' for?" asked Gene, "all I can see is bunch o' black and white blobs." Alex shook her head at him in disbelief and the nurse chuckled,

"Don't worry. You're not the first man who doesn't know what he's looking for," the nurse assured, pointing to the screen, "here's your baby. Here's the head, do you see?"

"Yeh," Gene whispered as he stared at the small screen in awe. All negative thoughts about this new development in their relationship left him in an instant, and suddenly it was clear to him what he wanted.

"Is it okay?" Alex asked, squeezing Gene's hand for reassurance.

"Everything looks fine. There doesn't appear to be any damage caused by your fall," the nurse informed them, twiddling a button on the machine. A soft rhythmic sound filled the air, "nice strong heartbeat." Gene eyes widened as he realised he was listening to the sound of the beginnings of new life. Life that he'd created with Alex. After a few minutes, the nurse gave Alex a paper towel to clean her stomach with and began putting the machine away. "Providing there's no further complications I'd say you'll be welcoming this little one into the world in just over 6 and a half months. Now then, there are two very anxious young girls outside, should I send them in?"

"Could yer giv us a couple o' minutes?" Gene asked; he needed to talk to Alex before the girls saw her. The nurse nodded. "And, err...could yer be discreet; they don't know about..."

"Don't worry Mr Hunt. I won't breathe a word." Gene smiled his thanks at her, and once she left the room he turn to Alex and noticed tears in her eyes.

"What's up Bolls?"

"Now that I've seen our baby, I know there's no way I could do anything but keep it. And I'm scared Gene, because I don't know what that means for us," she told him, sobbing. Gene rose from his chair and moved to perch on the edge of her bed before gathering her in his arms.

"What on earth are yer witterin' about woman. Yer really think I'd walk away?"

"But you don't want this baby."

"I never said that. Bloody 'ell Alex; yer can't tell a bloke out o' the blue that 'e's gonna be a Dad an' expect 'im ter say owt coherent. Yer need ter give 'im time ter get 'is 'ead around it."

"And have you 'got your head around it' now?"

"Yeh. I know I didn't give the reaction yer were 'opin' fer when we found out, but I want this baby Alex. I do." Alex's face lit up,

"Really?" Gene nodded, placing a hand on her stomach.

"It's not going ter be easy mind. I'm the wrong side o' forty to be startin' over wi' another kid; too old fer midnight feeds an' sleepless nights, plus we've got the other two to look after an' then there's work an' all..."

"Nobody said it would be easy."

"No," agreed Gene, "but despite all o' that I can't think of anythin' I want more. He leant down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips, assuring her of his commitment. Alex was just about to reply, but was stopped by a soft knock on the door. Gene quickly removed his hand from Alex's stomach as Lucy poked her head into the room.

"Can we come in yet? Cos Molls is drivin' me round the bend out 'ere."

"Yeh, of course. Come on in," Alex told them. Lucy motioned for Molly to enter and the young girl rushed straight to her Mum's side.

"Mum!" she cried, hugging her. "Oh Mum, I've been so worried." Alex returned her hug and whispered words of comfort to her; assuring her that she was fine.

"When can you come home?" asked Lucy.

"They want to keep me in overnight, just to monitor me. All being well, I should be home tomorrow."

"Why are they keeping you in?" Molly queried, panic rising within her. "You said you were okay." Alex and Gene looked at each other; they hadn't had time to discuss whether to tell them about the baby.

"Yer Mam's fine, Molls. It's just routine," Gene assured as he took out his wallet. "Now, do me a favour would yer," he asked as he handed Molly some money, "go find the canteen and get us a cup o' tea; 5 sugars. An' some biscuits wouldn't go amiss either; garibaldi's if they've got 'em. Get somethin' fer yerself too. Go with 'er Luce; make sure I get some change." Lucy nodded,

"Want owt Alex?" asked Lucy. Alex shook her head and watched the girls leave. Once they'd gone, Gene returned his hand to Alex's stomach.

"Molly won't fall for that y'know? She'll know we're hiding something."

"Do you want ter tell them?"

"Not yet. I don't like keeping thing from Molls, but I'd rather wait until I'm 12 weeks."

"Why?"

"Once you reach twelve weeks the chance of miscarriage decreases vastly. If we tell them now and then something happens..." Gene understood; they'd all been through so much this past year, she just wanted to protect the girls from any unnecessary pain. "Plus, I quite like the idea of it being our little secret for now." Alex placed her hand atop Gene's and interlinked her fingers with his, enjoying this moment of privacy before the girls returned.

* * *

"They're hiding something," Molly said to Lucy as they made their way back to Alex's room, arms laden with drinks, biscuits, chocolate and crisps for them, magazines for Alex and not much change for Gene.

"Who?"

"My Mum and your Dad," explained Molly.

"Yer think?" asked Lucy.

"Definitely! I know my Mum; something's going on. And your Dad sending us out for a drink; that's the oldest trick in the book if you want to get rid of someone."

"Hmm...now yer come ter mention it; they did seem a bit...off, didn't they?" agreed Lucy.

"Yup. There's something they're not telling us; and I intend to find out what it is!" declared Molly.


	22. Interrogation

**Apologies for the delay; things have been a bit hectic and I had to update Christmas Wrapping and have been working on a new fic too (not ready to post that yet though…soon I hope)**

**This was originally going to be one long chapter but I decided to split it when I realised exactly how long it was! So here's the first part for you. Enjoy**

**Chapter 22**

"I am perfectly fine!" shouted a frustrated Alex.

"Yer've just come out o' 'ospital after a nasty bang ter the 'ead; there is no way yer comin' back ter work yet!" argued Gene.

"You cannot wrap me in cotton wool Gene. I'll have to go back to work at some point."

"Watch my lips Alex; yer stayin' 'ome tomorrow. That's an order!"

"You can't-"

"Me organ grinder, you monkey. Okay?" Gene yelled.

"Whatever!" Alex shouted back as Gene walked out, slamming the door behind him. Alex sat on the sofa and let out a weary sigh, as she heard the Quattro pull away from the house. She'd only been out of hospital a few hours and already Gene's over protectiveness was driving her insane. She knew it was more to do with the pregnancy than with her head injury and that just riled her even more; how dare he suggest she couldn't do things because she was carrying a child. He wouldn't even let her get her own cup of tea; insisting that she should be resting; it was sweet at first but now her patience was wearing thin. She'd finally convinced him that walking to the kitchen and switching on the kettle would not do either her nor the baby any harm, but when she'd told him she'd planned on going to work tomorrow he'd not been happy, not even when she told him it would be desk duty only. Alex didn't care what he said; she still intended to go in; she'd be bored rigid if she stayed at home, even though Molly was off school. Stifling a yawn she decided to go to bed; she knew Gene would have gone to Luigi's to drown his sorrows and would be back in a couple of hours. It was how he coped with their arguments. Alex pulled herself up off the couch and climbed the stairs to bed.

Once she was sure Alex had gone, Lucy emerged from the kitchen. She'd been in there getting a little snack and had heard every word of her Dad's argument with Alex. She herself climbed the stairs and as she passed Molly's room, the door opened and Molly appeared,

"What was all that about?" she asked Lucy.

"Inside," instructed Lucy, keen to avoid being overheard by Alex. She doubted that she would appreciate being gossiped about, especially not in her current mood. Molly backed up, allowing Lucy to enter. Lucy shut the door quietly before turning to the younger girl. "Yer Mam wants to go back to work tomorrow; just desk duty, but Dad says she's not fit. I tell yer, Molls; he's been actin' seriously weird today. I mean, when was the last time 'e made a brew fer anyone? Never, not even fer 'imself come ter think of it."

"I know!" agreed Molly. "And now this; he's never been bothered about her going into work when she's been sick before. What harm would desk duty do?" Lucy shrugged,

"I'll 'ave a word tomorrow," she said, "see if I can get owt out o' 'im."

"Okay, and I'll work on Mum."

"Right, well I'm goin' ter bed. Night Molls."

"Yeh, night Luce."

Molly was awoken suddenly by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. She looked across at her clock; 5.53. Groaning, she got up, put on her dressing gown and padded out onto the landing. She stood outside the bathroom door for a few moments listening. It wasn't pretty but she was able to identify that it was her Mum who was being sick. She knocked lightly on the door,

"Mum? Mum, is that you?"

"I'm fine Molls," groaned Alex. "Just go back to bed." Molly ignored her and tried the door; luckily it was unlocked. She entered to find her Mum sat on the floor next to the toilet bowl looking like death warmed up. "I said go back to b-"Alex began but was cut off by another wave of vomiting. Molly winced at the sound (and the smell) but pulled her Mum's hair back and held it away from her face, just as she had done to her when she was a little girl. When Alex had finished being sick Molly got her a glass of water and a face cloth before disappearing out of the room. She came back a few minutes later, a sleepy Gene in tow. He woke up fully however, when he saw Alex on the floor.

"Bolls? Bolls, look at me," he instructed as he helped her to her feet. "Yer look as rough as a badger's arse!"

"Thanks! I really think you need to work on your bedside manner. I'm fine now anyway," she told him, pushing his hands from her waist to stand on her own. She didn't last long, however; within five seconds she was wobbling about all over the place. Gene put his arms out to steady her,

"Oh yeh, perfectly fine! I can see that! Yer definitely are not fit fer work." Alex opened her mouth to protest,

"Gene's right Mum," added Molly. "You shouldn't go in. In fact, I think you should go back to the hospital."

"What?"

"You've just had concussion and now you're being sick. That's normally an indication that something isn't right."

"I don't need to see anyone Molls! Now will you go back to bed?" Molly looked at Gene for reassurance.

"Go on," he told her. "I've got this." Molly nodded and returned to her room, even though she knew sleep wouldn't come now.

"I don't need a doctor Gene," Alex continued to protest, "This is normal; it's just morning sickness."

"Yer didn't 'ave it before yer decided ter take a tumble tho did yer?" Alex looked at the floor guiltily, refusing to meet Gene's eye. His eyes widened, "yer did, didn't yer?"

"I'd felt off for a couple of days and I was sick that morning," Alex admitted.

"Why didn't yer say owt?"

"Because by ten-ish I felt fine; it didn't seem important."

"Right back ter bed," Gene instructed. "Get in about an hours sleep before we 'ave ter go ter work."

"We?"

"I've changed me mind; I want yer where I can keep me eye on yer. Nothin' but desk duty fer you though Madam Fruitcake."

After going back to bed for a couple of hours at her mother's request, but not sleeping, Molly recalled the events of the morning to Lucy. Lucy had reassured her that is was probably nothing serious,

"But if she's not concerned about being sick then she must know what's wrong; and the fact that she won't tell us what it is must mean it's serious. What if she's dying?" Molly had asked, working herself up.

"She's not dying Molls," Lucy had told her, putting her arm around her, "look, yer get yerself dressed an' I'll see if I can catch Dad before they leave fer work."

Which is how Lucy found herself observing her Dad, thinking about how to approach him. He was sat at the kitchen table finishing off his breakfast and reading the morning paper. Deciding to just get it over and done with, she entered the kitchen and closed the door,

"So yer goin' ter tell me what's wrong wi' Alex?" Gene looked up from his newspaper,

"What?"

"Oh come on Dad, I'm not stupid. Yer've both been actin' weird since she was in the 'opsital, and now she's bein' sick-"

"Yer know it's polite ter let a bloke finish 'is breakfast before yer start interrogatin' 'im!

"Oh, an' that's what yer do at work is it?" Lucy challenged.

"That's irrelevant."

"Yeh, it is. So...what's wrong wi' Alex?"

"Oh, fer Christ's sake! Yer like a dog wi' a bone, Luce." Realising that her father was going to do his best to evade any direct questions, Lucy decided to try a different approach,

"Molly's worried, yer know? About Alex. Thinks that the reason yer not tellin' us owt is that it must be summat serious. She thinks Alex is dyin'!"

"Daft mare, Alex isn't dyin'! She's-" Gene stopped himself, realising that he'd nearly let it slip.

"She's what?" pressed Lucy.

"She's fine."

"That's not what yer were goin' ter say. Why won't yer tell us what's goin' on?" Gene sighed, knowing Lucy would not let this drop.

"I can't...I mean…err...there's nothin' ter tell." Gene got up from the table and stalked out of the room.

_That evening..._

Alex shut the oven door and turned back to Gene, who was trying to convince her that they need to share their news with Molly and Lucy.

"I thought we said we'd wait to tell them? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just don't like keepin' it from 'em, that's all." Alex raised her eyebrow at him, not believing him for a second. "Oh, alright; they know summat's up."

"No, they think they know. They'll have forgotten about it by tomorrow."

"'Fraid not Bolls. Look, I don't want ter panic yer, but Molly's worried; she thinks yer dyin'."

"What? Where's she got that idea?"

"Suppose she's put two an' two tergether an' come up wi' forty eight. We can't let either of 'em go on thinkin' like that tho Bolls; it ain't fair. We need ter tell 'em."

"Tell us what?" came Molly's voice from the doorway.


	23. Telling the Girls

**Chapter 23 - Telling the Girls**

_Previously…_

"_Tell us what?" came Molly's voice from the doorway. _

Alex sighed; she knew there was no delaying telling them now,

"Sit down Molls," Alex instructed as she sat down, before turning to Gene, "can you shout Lucy down?" He nodded and left the room. Molly took a seat opposite her mother and they waited for Gene and Lucy to return.

"Mum?" questioned Molly. Alex reached out and took her daughters hand across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze,

"Let's wait for Lucy and Gene, yeh?" she said with a smile. Molly nodded. "Don't worry," assured Alex. Lucy appeared moments later and took her seat next to Molly and Gene followed, sitting next to Alex. "Right then," began Alex, "let's get one thing straight; I am not dying." Molly blushed and looked down at the table, "and I can't believe you thought I was!"

"You can't exactly blame us Mum," protested Molly.

"'Ang on," interjected Lucy turning to Molly, "what's this 'us' business? It were you who suggested it, an' I told yer it were stupid."

"You agreed with me that something was going on!"

"Yeh, but not that..."

"Will you two stop yappin' on like a pair o' demented Chihuahuas!" barked Gene. The girls stopped instantly; shocked. It was usually Alex who was the disciplinarian, especially when they argued. "Thank you. Now then, as Alex were sayin' there's nowt wrong with 'er. Well, nothin' medical anyway," teased Gene. Alex shot him a mock glare, whilst Molly voiced her next question,

"Well if there's nothing wrong then why were you being sick this morning?" Alex looked at Gene and he gave her a nod of encouragement. She took a deep breath,

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" asked Molly.

"Yeh. Yer know, havin' a baby, up the duff, got a bun in the oven-"

"Yes thank you Gene," interjected Alex.

"That's great! Congratulations!" exclaimed Lucy as she rose from her seat and embraced Alex and then her father. Molly just sat in silence, staring at the table.

"Molls?" queried Alex, concerned by her daughter's silence.

"What?" she snapped looking up.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"No."

"Molly-"

"Just leave it Mum yeh!" Molly yelled, pushing her chair away from the table and standing up. "You won't like what I've got to say, because it isn't what you want to hear. You want me to be happy about this but I'm not!" With that, she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, slamming doors in her wake. Gene and Alex looked at each other, shock on both their faces. An awkward silence settled on the remaining occupants of the kitchen, none of them really knowing what to say. After a few moments, Lucy spoke up quietly,

"Give her a couple of minutes and I'm sure she'll calm down."

"No," declared Alex, standing up, "I'm going to sort this now. Can you keep an eye on dinner please Luce; the potatoes will need putting on about now."

* * *

Alex took the stairs to her daughter's bedroom two at a time, eager to deal with her outburst. When she reached the door she knocked lightly but didn't wait for a response before entering. Molly had thrown herself face first on the bed and was currently sobbing into her pillows. Alex approached her and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Molly?"

"Go away," she cried, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"Not a chance young lady. Not until you've explained to me what just happened."

"Like you even care!"

"What? Of course I care; you're my daughter."

"Yeh right. That's why you and Gene are having another baby."

"That's what this is about? You think Gene and I are having a baby because we don't care about you?" Alex couldn't believe her daughter would think like this.

"Why else would you choose to get pregnant? I'm not enough for you, is that it?"

"Molly, this has got nothing to with you, or Lucy for that matter."

"Then why?"

"It wasn't something we planned," admitted Alex.

"Oh, so you don't practise what you preach then; you couldn't wait to give me a lecture about safe sex and I wasn't even seeing Adam!"

"You're just a teenager," Alex began before realising that Molly had cleverly diverted the track of the conversation. "Anyway, that's not the point. Why are you so angry about this?"

"I just don't see the need for you to have another baby. We're happy as we are; why change that?"

"No, sorry. I don't buy that. Come on, talk to me?" Molly sighed, her mother knew her too well.

"You'll think it's stupid," she told her.

"Nothing that makes you feel like this can be stupid," Alex assured, stroking her daughters hair, "I promise I won't laugh."

"I'm scared," she whispered. Suddenly all her anger had melted away and Alex could see that it had all just been a front; a mask to hide her true feeling: fear. "I'm scared that when the new baby comes, you and Gene will stop loving me."

"Oh Molls. That will never, ever happen," she assured. "Okay?"

"You say that now, but when the baby comes it'll be a different story. You won't have any time for me. That's what happened when Kerry's sister was born."

"Well it won't happen here. Yes, babies are hard work and need a lot of attention but I will always have time for you. I'm your Mum."

"And what about Gene. He's not my Dad; he's bound to love this new baby more than me."

"I thought we'd bin through all this," said a gruff voice from the doorway. Molly looked up and saw Gene standing there and promptly burst into tears again. She could see the hurt on his face, even though he tried to hide it. Alex motioned to him to join them and he sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "Look Molls...I know I'm not yer real Dad..." he paused, self conscious; he'd never really spoken about his feelings for Molly in front of Alex before but a loud sob from the young girl spurred him on. "...but I love yer like yer were me own. I thought yer knew that. An' it's not goin' ter change jus' cos yer Mam an' I are 'avin a baby."

"You can't say that," she cried. "You don't know how you'll feel once it's born."

"I know that I don't love yer any less than I love Luce, an' she's mine." Molly looked up,

"Really?"

"Really," he promised. Alex who had been smiling at Gene's words took this as her cue to re-enter the conversation,

"We both love you Molls, and we always will. You always wanted to be a big sister," Alex reminded her.

"Aye, an; it's someone else ter love yer," Gene pointed out. The three of them then sat in silence as Molly considered their words, Alex stroking Molly's hair. Eventually Molly spoke again,

"I suppose being a big sister could be pretty cool." She tried to sound non-committal but she wasn't deceiving anybody. "But I'm not going to become your onsite babysitting service." Alex smirked; she could tell this was a bit of a front. She remembered what Molly had been like when Daniel had been born and if she was anything like that with the new baby then there'd be no getting her away from it.

"Right. So yer okay now?" asked Gene as he stood up. Molly nodded,

"I think so, yeh."

"Good. Cos I'm starvin'!" Molly chuckled as Alex rolled her eyes.

"We'll be down in a sec," Alex told him. Once he'd left, she turned back to Molly, "you really okay?"

"Yeh. It's still going to take a bit of getting used to."

"Well you've got 6 and a half months." Molly's gaze fell to Alex's stomach,

"You can't tell yet," she observed. Alex reached out and took Molly's hand, guiding it slowly back to her abdomen. She placed her hand on the taught skin and interlaced her fingers with her daughters. Molly couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face; she was going to be a big sister!


	24. Big Questions

**Huge apologies for the delay. My muse has been on vacation (and when I finally go back to work...my muse is active again! Typical!) but here I am, eventually, with the 24****th**** chapter! Wow – never thought I'd get that far. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

Gene sat in the Quattro anxiously taping his fingers on the steering wheel. He was as nervous as a prize turkey during Christmas week. He heard the bell ring in the distance and moments later the herd of teenagers were released from the confines of their school. Gene got out and leant against the car, scanning the swarm of pupils. He spotted his target walking through the school gates arm in arm with her friends.

"Molly!" he called, grabbing her attention. She looked up at the sound of her name and when she saw Gene waiting for her an expression of confusion crossed her face. She crossed the road and approached him,

"Gene? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted ter run somethin' past yer. Yer got time fer a chat?"

"Err, yeh. Sure," shrugged Molly, turning to her friends with an apologetic look and shouting, "Sorry! Being hijacked! I'll see you tomorrow!" They nodded and Molly tuned to Gene, a cheeky smile on her face, "Come on then, you can buy me an ice-cream!"

* * *

They sat in 'Scoops' in silence; Molly with her knickerbocker glory and Gene with his cup of tea. They'd been there over 10 minutes and Gene hadn't said a word except to ask what Molly wanted to order. Molly was getting frustrated; she'd been meant to be going back to Sarah's to discuss the party that another of their friends, Katie, was having this weekend. She and Adam been growing even closer these last few weeks and, despite what she might say to her mum and Gene, she was starting to see him as more than just a friend and she felt that they were approaching some sort of crossroads in their relationship. She and Sarah were going to plan out what she should wear and how she should broach the subject with Adam but when she'd seen Gene she'd thought it must be important; he never came out of work to pick her up. So she'd resolved to ask Lucy's advice when she got in, but now she was becoming annoyed because Gene didn't seem to be in a hurry to divulge his reasons, so it couldn't have been that important.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, Gene open his mouth to say something but then close it quickly, obviously changing his mind. She dropped her spoon back into her sundae glass in frustration. She used a little more force than she had intended; the sound shattering the silence and causing Gene to look up at her, an eyebrow raised,

"Oi, what did that glass ever do ter yer?" he asked.

"Oh, it speaks!" Molly remarked sarcastically. Gene just looked at her, an expression of confusion on his face. "I'm not being funny Gene, but you asked me here to talk, yet we've been here fifteen minutes and you've hardly said two words." Gene looked at her and smiled awkwardly,

"Yer right, I've not exactly bin god company 'ave I? So, 'ow was yer day?"

"You didn't duck out of work in the middle of the day and pick me up from school just so you could ask me how my day was," stated Molly unequivocally. "You said there was something you wanted to run past me?" Gene took a deep breath,

"I've bin thinkin'," he began, tugging on his tie nervously, "'ow would yer feel about me askin' ye Mam ter marry me?" Molly's eyes lit up at his words and she forgot all about being angry at him for encroaching upon her evening of planning with Sarah.

"Are you asking for my permission?" clarified Molly with a smirk, she loved teasing Gene.

"I guess I am, yeh," he admitted, eliciting a smile from Molly. "What yer grinnin' at? Yer look like the Cheshire bleedin' Cat!"

"You...asking for her hand in marriage."

"Should be askin' 'er father, but that's not possible is it..." Gene trailed off, unsure of how to broach the subject of Alex's parents' death; it was never talked about and he wasn't sure how Molly would react.

"Well, I still think it's sweet," cooed Molly.

"The Gene Genie ain't sweet!" he protested, lifting his cup to his mouth and taking a sip. "Yer still 'aven't answered me." Molly looked at him seriously, and said quietly,

"Why now?"

"Eh?"

"Why are you asking her now? Is it because of the baby?" Molly hated questioning Gene like this but a thought had struck her and she was afraid he was considering proposing for all the wrong reasons; she didn't want to see her Mum get hurt.

"Well I don't particularly want me kid ter be born a bastard, no."

"Then I'm sorry...but I...I don't think you should do it."

"What?" Gene didn't understand; he'd never once imagined Molly would disagree with his idea.

"If you're only asking her because she's pregnant...well I don't think that's a good idea. You should get married because you love someone, not because you think it's the right thing to do or because it'll save some embarrassment."

"But...I...I do love yer Mam. Yer know I do," protested Gene. He wasn't good at all this emotional crap

"If Mum wasn't pregnant, would you even be considering asking her to marry you?" Gene ran his fingers through his hair; this wasn't going the way he had hoped. He'd envisioned Molly jumping up and down with joy and agreeing immediately, maybe even helping him with the specifics like how and where to pop the question. Instead he'd got the bleedin' Spanish inquisition. He supposed by now he should've known not to expect things to go smoothly when they involved a Drake woman.

"Look Molls, as I've told yer Mam on plenty of occasions, I am no good at all this poofy, nancy, let's talk about yer feelins crap. But as it's so important, I guess I'll 'ave ter make an exception. Just fer you mind. An' if yer tell anyone..."

"You'll stamp on my pretty little head. Yeh, I know."

"Good." Gene took another sip of his tea, "could do wi' this bein' Scotch," he moaned, before a glare from Molly brought him back on track. "Sorry. Err...yeh right. So, yer Mam an' me. I love her Molls. I really do. I mean I thought I loved me ex-wife, but it were nowt compared ter 'ow I feel about yer Mam. She's the most infuriatin' woman I've ever known, but I'll be damned if I can imagine me life without 'er in it." He paused then, considering his next words, "I know I ain't good enough fer her, despite what I might say, an' I 'ave no idea what she sees in me, I'm just grateful that there's somethin'." He let his words sink in. "This isn't the first time I've thought about proposin'...I thought about it at Christmas but I thought it would be too soon, then again on Valentine's Day...I even went so far as ter buy a ring that time, but then things with Luce overshadowed everythin' an' it just didn't feel like the right time"

"Hang on? You've already bought a ring?"

"I were just walkin' passed a jewellers one day back at the beginnin' of February and it were in the window. It just jumped out at me; it were perfect for yer Mam. I bought it but then Lucy moved in, so I didn't have chance to talk ter yer and then our Valentine's day plans got shelved so it didn't 'appen."

"Can I see it?" asked Molly.

"It's at 'ome. I'll show yer later if yer want. This baby might be the reason behind me timin', but it ain't the reason I'm askin' her. I'm askin' 'er because I want 'er ter be me wife; because I love 'er."

"Promise?"

"Trust the Gene Genie," he told her. Molly considered Gene's words. She knew it can't have been easy for Gene to divulge all that to her; he hardly ever spoke about his feelings.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, you have my permission to pop the question."

* * *

It wasn't long before Saturday rolled around. Sarah had arrived at lunchtime and she and Molly had spent all afternoon getting dolled up for the party. Gene had nearly banned Molly from going after he saw what she was planning on wearing. After Alex had convinced him he was overreacting they dropped Molly and Sarah at Katie's party then Lucy off at work, before returning home and settling in for a quiet night in front of the television. Alex found some game show to watch but Gene wasn't really interested; he was preoccupied thinking about when and how to propose. His first idea was to take her out for to a posh restaurant for a meal, but then he thought again; that might not be a good idea. He never felt at ease in those places and knowing his luck, he'd make a right twat of himself and it would be a complete disaster. Then he thought about doing it one night in Luigi's but immediately discounted that for two reasons: one; he didn't want to come across as a poof in front of the rest of the team, and two; he wasn't at all sure that Alex would be comfortable with it either. Hell, he wasn't even sure she was going to say yes. If she thought, like Molly, that he was only asking her because she was pregnant then she probably wouldn't. He snuck a glance at her. She was lying with head on the opposite end of the couch; her feet in his lap and her left hand was placed protectively over the slight swell of her belly. She was four months pregnant now and as clichéd as it sounded, she was glowing. Maybe he should test the water. He discretely checked the presence of the ring in his trouser pocket (he never let it out of his sight) and cleared his throat,

"Bolls?" She looked up at him questioningly and he found himself lost for words. "I…er…der yer want a brew?" He cursed himself as the words left his mouth; he was never normally such a coward. If Alex was surprised by his question she didn't show it.

"No thanks. I'm alright at the moment." He nodded and she turned her attention back to the television. They sat like that for a few moments and Gene gathered his thoughts once again. As his fingers tightened around the small velvet box in his pocket he decided to stop pussyfooting around and just ask her. He gently moved her feet from his legs and moved to get up; if he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly, get down on one knee and everything. As he rose to his feet, he began,

"Bolls…Alex…I…there's somethin' I've bin wantin' ter ask-"

BRRRIING, BRRRIING

Gene was cut off by the ringing of the telephone. He let out a frustrated sigh that sounded more like a growl and stalked into the hall to answer it. Whichever bastard had chosen that moment to ring was going to be sorry. He picked up the receiver and barked into it,

"What?"

"Ge-Gene?" came a small, weak voice that made his anger dissipate instantly.

"Molls?"

**A/N: Apologies for the cliffhanger. Please don't hate me! **


	25. Broken Hearts?

**Hey hey! Mega apologies for the delay. I never meant to leave it that cliffhanger for so long. Life has erupted her; those of you reading my other fic Jamie will know that I've been accepted onto a PGCE course for September but I'm also moving house in a couple of weeks and have a lot going on at work so it's all go. I'm hoping that this chapter will more than make up for the long delay. Huge thanks to GenesGirl13 for betaing and for generally putting up with me!**

**Chapter 25**

_Previously…_

_Gene was cut off by the ringing of the telephone. He let out a frustrated sigh, that sounded more like a growl and stalked into the hall to answer it. Whichever bastard had chosen that moment to ring was going to be sorry. He picked up the receiver and barked into it,_

"_What?"_

"_Ge-Gene?" came a small voice that made his anger dissipate instantly._

"_Molls?"

* * *

_

"Can you come an' get me?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, immediately going into protective mode.

"I…I just want to come home," she sobbed.

"Yer still at the 'ouse?

"No. Phone box down the road."

"We'll be right there!" Gene assured her before hanging up. He turned round to find Alex stood in the doorway, worry etched on her face.

"She wants ter come 'ome." Gene explained.

"She okay?" Gene knew there was no point in lying to her, she'd find out soon enough,

"She's a bit upset, but I'm sure she's fine." As soon as he'd said the word upset Alex was pulling on her coat. They raced to the Quattro and Gene drove them to the same street where they'd dropped Molly off less than three hours earlier. They passed Katie's house and it was obvious that the party was still in full swing. Alex scanned the street frantically searching for her daughter. Panic was setting in; a young girl out on a dark street alone. Finally she spotted her. She was exactly where she'd said she'd be; leaning against the phone box.

"There she is!" cried Alex as Gene pulled to a screeching halt. Alex was out of the car and at her daughter's side in an instant, Gene following closely behind. He took one look at Molly and felt his blood beginning to boil. She was extremely upset; her eyes were puffy and the mascara she had carefully applied earlier in the evening had run down her cheeks, suggesting she'd been crying for a while. As Alex fussed over her heavy sobs began taking over the young girl's body. Gene wanted to find out who had caused her this amount of pain and rip them limb from limb. He thought back to Lucy's attack and panic set in. His eyes anxiously scanned her body, looking for any signs of a physical attack. Luckily there were no indications of injury and all her clothing appeared intact. Relief flooded Gene's body.

"You're freezing," he heard Alex say to her daughter, "come on. Let's get you home." She bundled Molly into the back of the Quattro and crawled in next to her. As he drove them home, Alex stroked her daughter's hair and face, whispering words of comfort to her; trying to find out what had happened. Her speech was broken by her sobs so it was difficult to understand her but Gene and Alex managed to make out some words and piece together what had happened. She'd gone upstairs to use the bathroom and when she came back down she couldn't find Adam. Eventually she'd found him in the kitchen. With Katie, the birthday girl. Kissing her. Molly collapsed into tears again as she retold the events of the evening. She got herself in such a state that by the time they arrived home that she had exhausted herself and had fallen asleep. Gene gathered her in his arms and carried her inside. He took her up to her room and laid her gently on the bed before leaving Alex to settle her.

He returned to the living room and poured himself a large measure of scotch. As he sat down on the sofa he felt the small ring box dig into his leg. He retrieved it from his pocket and slowly opened it. Staring at the contents, he let out a sigh; his mind beginning to wander. He'd been so close to asking her earlier when Molly had rang but now he'd lost his nerve again. He'd been so angry at the interruption; ready to scream at the person on the other end of the phone, snapping his greeting and then he'd heard Molly's cracked, sad voice and the guilt was overwhelming. The rational part of his brain told him that there was no way he could have known that it was Molly but that didn't stem his feelings. He was so engrossed in his thoughts; thinking about how to make it up to Molly that he didn't hear Alex coming down the stairs and stopping suddenly in the doorway.

* * *

Alex divested Molly of her boots and took her coat off to make her comfortable before pulling a blanket over her and making her way downstairs to join Gene. She'd heard him sigh as she was half way down the stairs so had purposefully quietened her approach; if he needed time with his thoughts then she didn't want to interrupt. As she approached the door, she saw him sat on the sofa, hunched over, elbows resting on his knees. A flash of headlights through the window reflected off the object Gene was holding and it caught Alex's eye. She stopped and stared at the object he was holding. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies and her heart was beating so loud in anticipation she was surprised Gene couldn't hear it. Was it really what she thought it was? It certainly looked liked it, and thinking back to his odd behaviour earlier it certainly made sense. He'd said he wanted to ask her something just before Molly had rang. She'd never thought that Gene would be the type to propose; his first marriage hadn't been great and she'd thought that he'd be apprehensive about going down that road again. But here he was, engagement ring in hand. She wondered for a fleeting moment if he was only asking because she was pregnant, but then she asked herself, did it really matter? She had no doubt in his love for her and knew that they were both in this relationship for the long haul so if it was the baby that had prompted his decision then was that really a bad thing? The sound of Gene's tumbler against the coffee table brought Alex back to reality and she knew that if she stayed stood in the doorway for much longer he was going to notice her, but if she walked away, who knew how long it would take him to pluck up the courage to ask again. Knowing her luck he'd stuff that ring in a drawer and it wouldn't see the light of day again for another few years. She had to do something about this. A small smile appeared on her face; yes, it was time to have a little bit of fun with Gene Hunt.

"Well she's out for the count," she announced as she waltzed into the room. She headed straight for the drinks cabinet and poured herself a tonic water, careful not to even glance at Gene as she did so. Gene jumped at the sound of her voice and snapped the box shut, hastily stuffing it back into his pocket. Alex pretended to be oblivious and busied herself until she was sure that the ring was out of sight. "I'd forgotten how exhausting having your heart broken could be," she commented as she sat down and snuggled up next to him on the sofa. She must have put on a very convincing act because Gene seemed very relaxed; he had no clue he'd been seen.

"That long since it 'appened ter yer, Bolls?"

"Yeh I guess it is. Once Molls was born I never really had much time for men, let alone getting attached enough to them for them to break my heart."

"Hmm. Well if I get me 'ands on the little scrote who's done it ter Molls, I'll kill 'im!" gruffed Gene. "No one 'urts my girls an' gets away wi' it!"

"I'm sure Molly will appreciate your concern!" Alex remarked, rolling her eyes at him. "But putting that aside for one minute, Molly will be feeling humiliated and betrayed and she'll be looking to you for reassurance that not all men are complete bastards."

"Me?" spluttered Gene.

"Well you are the dominant male figure in her life. Her Father bailed on her before she could even walk, her Godfather's a liar and the boy she likes has just done the dirty on her with her so-called best friend. Add to that what happened to Lucy and the fact that the other men in her life consist of Ray and Chris and the rest of CID and well, she's not exactly overwhelmed with fantastic male role models is she? I don't want her to grow up with trust or commitment issues because the men in her life have been useless tossers!"

"An yer think I'm a good role model fer 'er?" Gene asked, not quite believing it himself. Convinced that she'd lulled him into a false enough sense of security for her plan to work she replied,

"Of course. Underneath that macho act you put on you're a decent man Gene Hunt. You're generous, kind, funny, have a strong sense of justice, but above all, you're a good, old fashioned traditionalist."

"Traditionalist?" Gene scoffed, "'Ardly! I'm divorced an' shacked up in sin wi' me girlfriend, who's also divorced, wi' a kid on the way. Not exactly the Walton's are we Bolls?"

"Is that why you were going to propose? To make an honest women out of me before the baby comes?"

"What? No. Bin thinkin' about it fer ages. Were just waitin' fer the right t…" Gene trailed off as he realised what Alex had said. "Err…I mean…" Defeated, Gene let out a sigh, "'Ow long 'ave yer known?"

"Since I came down just now and saw you staring at the ring. So…"

"So?" Alex rolled her eyes at him. God, he could be dense sometimes!

"So are you actually going to ask me? Or have you changed your mind." While she was talking Gene moved in front of her and got down on one knee. He slowly opened the box and Alex gasped at the ring contained within it. It was even more beautiful close up.

"Bolls…Alex…will yer marry me? Not just because o' the baby, but because I love yer and I want ter spend the rest o' me life wi' yer. Bloody 'ell, listen ter me, I'm startin' ter sound like that poof Tyler. An' yer not sayin' anythin'," he observed. "Come on Bolls, put me out o' me misery." The truth was Alex couldn't say anything; she was completely overtaken by the feelings that his proposal had elicited in her. Damn pregnancy hormones; her emotions were all over the place. Gene was getting nervous now, taking her silence as a bad thing, and began babbling. "If its Molls yer worried about then don't be. She's fine wi' it." This shocked Alex out of her silence,

"You spoke to her?" Gene blushed and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Yeh. Woulda asked yer Dad, but 'e…we'll 'e ain't around an' I figured it was goin' ter affect Molls. So it were only fair ter talk ter 'er about it. She took some convincin' though. She were scared I were just doin' it cos o' the baby."

"But she's okay with it now?"

"Aye. All sorted. But yer've still not actually given me an answer yet Bolls…if yer not sure then it's okay. We can-" He was cut off by Alex' lips capturing his in a gentle but searing kiss that she hoped could communicate what she couldn't vocalise.

"That a yeh, then?" he asked as they pulled away.

"Yes. I'll marry you," she told him; flashing him a 100 watt smile. The corners of Gene's lips curved upwards into a matching grin, before he stretched up to kiss her again.


	26. One of Those Kissing Mornings

**A/N: Mega apologies for the delay. **

_Previously:_

"_Aye. All sorted. But yer've still not actually given me an answer yet Bolls…if yer not sure then it's okay. We can-" He was cut off by Alex' lips capturing his in a gentle but searing kiss that she hoped could communicate what she couldn't vocalise. _

"_That a yeh, then?" he asked as they pulled away. _

"_Yes. I'll marry you," she told him; flashing him a 100 watt smile. The corners of Gene's lips curved upwards into a matching grin, before he stretched up to kiss her again.

* * *

_

**Chapter 26 **

"He didn't?" Molly asked, bacon sandwich half way to her mouth. She hadn't planned on telling the girls about their engagement without Gene, but Lucy had observed Alex's ring as she was preparing her breakfast so she didn't have much choice.

"He did." replied Alex with a smile.

"When?" asked Lucy?

"Last night."

"Well why didn't you wait up and tell us?" Lucy asked.

"Well Molly was in bed and I don't know what time it was when you came in."

"It was only just gone midnight."

"Well I don't seem to function till that time. Not anymore anyway," she reminded, placing her hand on her slightly rounded stomach. Since being pregnant she'd often be asleep on the sofa by 10.30.

"Mum, that's great news!" Molly congratulated, practically jumping on her giving her a massive hug.

"It's fantastic," agreed Lucy, also hugging her.

"I feel a bit silly," confessed Alex as she pulled back. "It isn't a bit silly feeling a bit silly is it?"

"Why should yer feel silly?" Gene enquired as he entered the kitchen.

"You, that's why," said Molly, grabbing him for a hug before he knew what was happening. She even chanced a kiss on the cheek. "You finally plucked up courage!" she teased.

"I did not pluck up courage at all," he protested.

"Yeh yer did," Lucy argued, "An' I'm really pleased fer both o' yer." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek too and sat back down at the table.

"I 'ad a feelin' this would be one o' those kissin' mornins!" he grumbled.

"Got one left for me?" Alex asked. Gene grabbed her round the waist and pulled her close to him.

"O' course. C'mere," he whispered before giving her a kiss.

"Awww!" cooed Molly and Lucy in unison.

"I think I'll 'ave some sausages," Gene announced as he opened the fridge, purposefully ignoring the girls' comments. "I really fancy some sausages."

"Did he get down on one knee Mum?" questioned Molly, with a slight smirk.

"As a matter of fact he did, and there's nothing funny about that."

"Bugger," interjected Gene, trying to change the subject, "there ain't any sausages."

"I don't think it's funny; I think it's really sweet."

"But then his knee locked and that was funny!" Alex told her, laughing a little as she remembered Gene's struggle to get up off the floor. Molly and Lucy sniggered at the visual imagery.

"It is romantic though; a lot of old fashioned things are romantic," observed Lucy wistfully.

"I could 'ave bacon I suppose, but I really fancied sausages."

"Why are you chuntering on about sausages?" asked Alex.

"I ain't chunterin'!"

"Aww. He's embarrassed, that's what it is," deduced Molly.

"Oh, isn't that sweet!" teased Lucy. They both knew that they were treading a fine line but neither of them could resist. Besides, despite what he might say, they suspected he was too happy to really lay into them.

"Oi! Now look 'ere. First o' all I would like everyone ter stop talkin' about me. And secondly, 'as anyone got any plans fer terday. Or are we all just goin' ter stay 'ere and drown in a sea o' goo?" Lucy walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Aww, yer are embarrassed," Lucy said, placing yet another kiss on his cheek, "but I'm goin' ter get ready for work; on the lunch shift terday!" She waltzed out of the kitchen with a grin on her face. Molly looked at her watch,

"I'd better ring Sarah," Molly said. "Don't want her worrying about what happened to me last night," she added, a hint of sadness creeping on to her face as she thought about the events of the previous night. She shook her head slightly to rid herself of those thoughts before she too left the kitchen; today was a happy day.

"It's goin' ter get like this innit?" Gene remarked.

"Like what?" Alex asked, retrieving the bread from the toaster and buttering it.

"People sayin' 'sweet' and 'aww'!"

"Have you gone off the idea?" she asked, tucking in to her toast.

"O' course not! First really sensible thing I've done fer years." Alex couldn't let the opportunity pass,

"Awww!"

"Oh don't yer start Madam Fruitcake or I may well find meself changin' me mind after all!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"True," he conceded, "those two'd 'ave me guts fer garters!" They fell into a companionable silence for a few moments while eating before all of a sudden the house became a flurry of activity.

"Sarah wants to come round," Molly announced, rushing into the kitchen. "That okay?" Alex and Gene shared a look; there went their quiet Sunday. "She's waiting for an answer," Molly reminded impatiently.

"Its fine Molls," conceded Alex. Molly rushed back to the phone and reappeared a few seconds later. "She's on her way. Wonder if Lucy's out of the bathroom yet?" Lucy was indeed out of the bathroom, as a few moments later she came running down the stairs,

"Anyone seen my black dolly shoes?"

"Have you tried the cupboard under the stairs?" suggested Alex. Lucy had a quick look,

"Not there."

"What about the porch?"

"Nope!" Lucy then spotted Molly creeping up the stairs, looking sheepish. "Molly if yer've got 'em, I swear I'm goin' ter kill yer!" she yelled, before chasing the younger girl up the stairs. Alex rolled her eyes; those two could go from the best of friends to the worst of enemies in a split second.

"I'll go," she offered; she'd finished her breakfast so it was only fair. No sooner had Alex resolved the argument about Molly taking Lucy's shoes, than another had broken out about Lucy hogging the bathroom. Alex explained that Lucy had priority on the bathroom because she was going to work and that she was sure that Sarah wouldn't mind if she wasn't quite ready when she arrived. Molly however, wasn't happy with this and stomped off in a huff. Alex reminded herself that mood swings were a normal part of being a teenager and that it was nothing personal before re-joining Gene in the kitchen.

"'Onestly those two are unbelievable; they can go from bein' best friends to worst enemies in the space of 'alf a bleedin' second," he observed as she sat down opposite him.

"The joys of teenagers."

"Teenage _girls'_ yer mean. Boys don't behave like that."

"Oh no, boys just communicate in nothing but grunts and stop showering when they hit puberty," Alex replied sarcastically.

"I'd rather that than this. Them two are drivin' me round the bloody twist. New baby best be a boy; can't cope wi' another female round 'ere!"

"Well, unfortunately that's up to Mother Nature Gene; we have no say in that."

"More's the pity!" Upon seeing Alex's frown, Gene seemed to realise that he had said the wrong thing. "I mean…erm…shit. Yer do know I'll love this kid whatever don't yer?"

"That's not what it sounded like to me," she snapped. Gene stood up and made his way to Alex's side of the table, kneeling down next to her and taking her hand.

"I will yer know. I mean I love Luce and Molls don't I?"

"Dad, can yer give me a lift, I'm goin' ter be late!" called Lucy from the bottom of the stairs, cutting off any response from Alex.

"You'd better go," she told him.

"Alex I…" he began, but was cut off.

"Just go," she reiterated. Gene reluctantly left the house, slamming the door behind him. They'd gone from being blissfully happy to in the middle of a row faster than Lucy and Molly could, and it was all down to him opening his mouth before thinking.


	27. A Day of Misunderstandings

**Chapter 27 – A Day of Misunderstandings**

When he'd dropped Lucy off at Luigi's he decided to nip into the station; give Alex some space to calm down. It was there he'd come across Ray and Chris; getting in some overtime. They were surprised to see him, so against his better judgement Gene found himself pouring them both a scotch and telling them what had happened that morning.

"It'll be hormones, it's always hormones wi' wimmin, especially ones who are up the duff!" Ray offered in explanation.

"An' yer an expert in pregnant wimmin are yer Raymundo?" growled Gene. He was beginning to regret opening his mouth and telling them what had happened.

"Well no, but I ain't daft."

"Hmm," was Gene's only response.

"It were a pretty stupid thing ter say Guv," piped up Chris.

"Yes, thank you Christopher!"

"No Guv, I'm serious. 'Avin' a baby is a big thing; she needs ter know yer goin' ter be there fer 'er.

"I am goin' ter be there. Wouldn't 'ave asked her ter marry me if I weren't?"

"'Ang on a minute? Yer proposed?" For the second time that day Gene cursed his big mouth. He and Alex hadn't actually talked about telling people; and there he was blabbing to the team.

"Yeh I did."

"Congratulations Guv!" said Chris. Ray looked incredulous,

"Yer getting married?"

"Got a problem wi' that Raymundo?" Gene snapped.

"No Guv. I just never thought yer'd get married again. Not after what 'appened with Denise."

"Well I am. Now stop goin' on about it an' get on wi' some ruddy bloody work!"

* * *

Alex was sat on the sofa; tears streaming down her face. She knew she'd been too harsh on Gene; that he'd only been joking about the baby being a boy. It was her damn hormones; they were always getting the better of her at the moment. She'd even cried after knocking over a glass of orange juice last week. Hardly an international incident!

At the sound of the doorbell and Molly's shout of,

"That'll be Sarah!" she wiped her tears, composed herself and answered the door. It wasn't Sarah though, and Alex came face to face with the boy who had caused her daughter so much pain the previous evening.

"Adam?"

"Er…hi Miss Drake. I just wanted to check on Molly; she disappeared early from the party last night and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Well that's very big of you!" She couldn't help the sarcasm that coated her words. Adam looked confused.

"Err…right. Is she in; could I see her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Drake, have I missed something here? Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh, don't play the innocent with me. You-" Molly's voice cut across her.

"A-Adam!"

"Hi Molls," he said brightly.

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't want to see you!" His face fell and she began her retreat upstairs.

"What? Molly, wait! Please! What have I done?" Molly swivelled on her heel and marched back down stairs to face him.

"I thought you and me had something!" she cried, her face mere inches from his, "that our friendship was leading to something more! But oh no, you'd rather run around with that tart I used to call my friend!"

"What? I have absolutely no idea-"

"Don't try and deny it. I SAW YOU! In the kitchen with Katie. Have you forgotten? Well let me refresh your memory. You had your tongue shoved half way down her throat!" Molly moved to walk away and Adam's hand shot out to grab her wrist,

"It's really not what you think." He dropped her hand when he was sure she wasn't going to run off again. "Please Molly, let me explain." Alex had been witness to the confusion and hurt that had been evident on Adams face as Molly had ranted and raved at him and she sensed there was probably more to this story than first appeared. She wasn't a detective for nothing.

"Maybe you should hear him out," she suggested to her daughter. Molly looked from her Mum to Adam and back again, before sighing.

"Fine," she huffed, turning to Adam, "you've got five minutes."

Molly led Adam through to the living room and Alex retreated to the kitchen to give them some space and make a start on the breakfast dishes. Molly came in about fifteen minutes later, sitting down at the table.

"Adam gone?" asked Alex, conscious that she hadn't heard any raised voices or slamming doors.

"He's still here," Molly informed her. "I'm supposed to be getting us drinks, but I wanted to ask your advice about the whole thing." Alex dried her hands on a tea towel and joined her daughter at the table.

"Go on."

"He reckons that she kissed him, not the other way round. And when he'd got over the shock he pushed her away!" Alex chose her words carefully; not wanting to influence her daughters decision on this one.

"Hmm. What do you think? Do you believe him?" Molly shrugged,

"He seems genuine and he's quite remorseful that it's upset me." Molly's mouth curled into a shy smile, "He said it's me he wants to be with!" Alex looked at her daughter and wondered where the years had gone. There was no denying it now; her little girl was most definitely growing up. Alex stood and poured two glasses of water, placing them on the table in front of Molly with a knowing smile.

"If the look on your face right now means anything, then I think you already know what to do. Now go on, he'll be wondering where you are."

"And you're okay with this?" Alex nodded, ushering her daughter back to the living room. "And Gene?" Molly questioned nervously.

"You leave Gene to me," Alex assured, "now go on!"

* * *

Adam ended up staying after Sarah had phoned back to say her Mum was dragging her to her Gran's so wouldn't be able to come over after all. So he and Molly holed up in the living room with videos and popcorn and wiled away the hours. Alex busied herself with household chores, trying to distract herself from Gene's absence. She was upstairs when she heard his voice ring through the house upon entering the living room and finding Adam there.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS 'E DOIN' 'ERE?" he roared.

"No, Gene. Don't," shouted Molly before running to the bottom of the stairs. "Mum!" Alex rushed down the stairs at her daughter's cry to find Adam being lifted off the floor by his collar. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh for pity's sake, put him down Gene." When he didn't react Alex tried again, more insistent this time, "Now!" Gene let out a frustrated sigh as he reluctantly lowered Adam to the floor before turning to Alex who said, "A word please," and indicated to the hallway with a flick of her head. Alex had barely closed the door behind them before Gene was ranting again.

"There'd better be a good explanation fer that good fer nothin' piece of scum bein' in my 'ouse Bolly."

"Our house," Alex reminded as she frog marched him to the kitchen before filling him in on events since she'd left.

"So she's forgiven 'im? Just like that?" Gene could not believe what he was hearing.

"It would appear so. And as her parents it's our job to respect her decision and support her in it." Gene opened his mouth, but Alex cut him off, "Besides, we've got our own problems to deal with." She looked up at him remorsefully, "About before..." This time Gene cut her off,

"I didn't mean what I said, Bolls. But I'm sorry it upset yer."

"But it shouldn't have done Gene so I'm sorry too."

"Did yer really think I'd leave if this baby is another girl?" he asked.

"No... I mean...oh, I don't know what I mean. Deep down I know you wouldn't but sometimes I forget. I know how it feels to be left alone with a newborn and I think it's feeding my insecurities."

"Yer coped well on yer own wi' Molls and she turned out alright. Well, apart from makin' lousy relationship choices." Alex glared at him. "Yer a brilliant Mum and yer would be whether I were 'ere or not. But I ain't goin' anywhere. This baby could 'ave two 'eads an' a tail an' I'd still love it." Alex smiled,

"We could always find out...if you want; an ultrasound scan would tell us," she suggested. She' d been mulling the idea over in her head for the last hour, thinking it would give Gene some time to get used to the idea if it was a girl. But Gene shook his head.

"No ta. I think I'd like the surprise," he admitted, reaching out a hand and placing it on her distended belly.

"Are you sure?" Gene planted a soft kiss on her forehead,

"Positive. Now, I'd best get back in there and keep an' eye on them two."

"You won't do anything...well, stupid will you?"

"Not at the moment, no. Won't 'urt 'im ter think I might though. Cos if he puts so much as one toe out o' line wi' Molly again, my boot will meet 'is arse."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Apologies for the delay. We're actually onto the home stretch with this story now...I reckon maybe another 4 chapters and it'll be done! :(**


	28. Labour

**Here's the next chapter...I've got a horrible feeling you're not going to like me much after this. **

**Chapter 28**

Gene sat in his office, glass of whiskey in hand, staring out watching his team. For once they were actually working hard. It didn't take a genius to work out why; they were trying to prove that they could be just as successful without Alex. She'd been on maternity leave now for two weeks and the department was already feeling the strain. They all knew that if Alex had been there they'd have probably cracked this case by now. Ray had suggested that Gene consult with her about it but he was adamant that she was to do no work; he didn't want to stress her out. Even though he saw her every night, Gene still missed having Alex around the office; not only her abilities as a detective but the moments when she would just flounce into his office with some random comment, or smile at him from her desk. He missed seeing her arse waggling about the place too. It had always brightened his day. Despite the pregnancy she hadn't put on much weight; she just had a nice sized bump and still managed to look gorgeous every day. He'd often heard it said that pregnant women glowed, but he'd never experienced it until Alex.

In just over a month's time they'd finally get to meet their baby. He knew Alex still thought he wanted a son, but if he honestly wasn't bothered. As long as it was healthy, that was all that mattered. Either way, boy or girl, their new baby would be loved, not only by him and Alex but by it's two big sisters as well. Now that Molly had got her head around the new arrival she, like Lucy, had completely embraced the idea of being a big sister and was eagerly awaiting the arrival of 'Baby Hunt'. When Lucy had first referred to the baby by that nickname, when Alex was about 6 months pregnant, Molly had had another little wobble; once her Mum and Gene got married she would be the only one who wasn't a 'Hunt'. Alex had told her that it was just a name and it didn't really matter but Gene could tell that Molly wasn't convinced. She was distressed by the idea of not being a proper part of the family; of being different and that just wasn't good enough. Everything had to be perfect for his girls. So he'd swallowed his pride and been to see 'that Evan ponce' to look into their options. Evan had suggested that Molly's surname could be changed by deed pool. He'd put this to Molly and Alex and it led to a deeper discussion about the possibilities of adoption, and they were now in the first stages of the process; Molly had even started calling him Dad. They'd looked into Lucy's situation too, but that was a bit more complex as Denise wasn't willing to give up her parental responsibility. Lucy hadn't been bothered; she said she didn't need a piece of paper to tell her who her family were. Gene could hardly believe that in the space of 3 years, he'd gone from being alone to having a loving family.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his office door opening and lifted his head to see Shaz entering. He opened his mouth to berate her for not knocking but she didn't give him chance,

"Phone call Guv. It's Lucy. She says it's important." A sense of foreboding filled Gene as he got up to take the call at Shaz's desk; Lucy had been off college today and was staying at home with Alex.

"Luce?...What?...When?...Okay, I'm on my way." Gene slammed the phone back into its cradle and headed into his office. He grabbed his coat from the stand and began his search for his keys. "Granger!" he yelled, "you seen my car keys?" Shaz entered and began rearranging papers on his desk and found his keys underneath a stack of expense reports. Handing them to him she asked,

"Everything okay Guv?"

"Not really; Bolly's gone into labour."

* * *

Gene rushed home, picked up Alex and sped off again to the hospital. Lucy was instructed to stay put and wait for Molly to come in from school when she was to ring the station and get Ray or Chris to pick them up and drive them to the hospital. By the time Gene and Alex arrived at the maternity unit, her contractions were three minutes apart, so she was admitted straight to the delivery suite.

"I'm scared Gene; it's too early," Alex admitted as she was transferred from the wheelchair into the bed. "Something's wrong."

"Everythin'll be fine Bolls," Gene assured.

"No Gene, you don't understand. It feels different to when I had Molly. I'm telling you, something's not right," she insisted.

"Each labour is different," patronised the midwife in a condescending tone as she hooked Alex up to a number of different monitors, "don't worry." Alex looked at Gene, eyes wide.

"Please Gene! Get me a doctor," pleaded Alex. Gene looked between Alex and the midwife, unsure of what to do.

"Mr Hunt, I am an experienced midwife; I have delivered hundreds of babies and I shall be delivering yours in a matter of minutes so I suggest you stop worrying and just concentrate on supporting Miss Drake through her labour." Gene was taken aback by her tone and just stood there gaping at her.

"Gene!" gasped Alex as another contraction ripped through her abdomen. Her strangled cry brought him back to reality and he hurried to her side. She grabbed his hand and squeezed so hard that he thought she was going to break his fingers.

"It's okay Bolls," he grimaced, "I'm 'ere."

"Arrrgggghhhhhh!" she screamed as the contraction peaked. Suddenly Alex fell silent and her grip on Gene's hand loosened. He looked down and she was slumped against the pillow covered in a fine sheen of sweat and was as white as snow. She had been right; something was wrong.

"Bolls!" All the machines around her began to bleep quickly and loudly and staff flocked around the bed.

"B.P.'s dropping! She's tachycardic!" shouted one nurse.

"Foetal heart rate's plummeting," called another.

"What's happening?" Gene asked, panic filling his voice. The midwife rushed over looking alarmed. She checked Alex's vitals and then moved to the end of the bed to examine her. A grave look appeared on her face,

"Call Doctor Henry and prep Miss Drake for an emergency C-Section," she instructed.

"Alex doesn't want a Caesarean. She was adamant," reminded Gene.

"She doesn't have a choice Mr Hunt. She's haemorrhaging. We have to get her to surgery now or we risk losing both her and the baby."

**A/N: Told you you wouldn't like me very much! I'll be back soon with the next instalment.**


	29. Is She Going to be Okay?

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait guys, I don't like to post until I've got the next chapter written and I found it hard to find the time! lol. Unfortunately the angst isn't over yet. Sorry. Thanks to Gene'sGirl13 once again for beta-ing.

**Chapter 29**

Gene paced nervously up and down the corridor outside the operating theatre. Alex had only been in there ten minutes but it felt like hours. The lack of communication wasn't doing anything to ease his worries; since the initial decision to perform the operation no one had told him anything. They hadn't explained the procedure or told him what to expect or anything. It was like his feelings as a father didn't matter. As he walked past the theatre door for what seemed like the hundredth time his eyes fell on the pay phone in the corner. He debated whether or not to call the station and get Ray to go and pull Molly out of school but he knew Alex would kill him if Molly missed lessons. He checked his watch; it was 2.45, Molly would be out in 20 minutes. He pulled some change from his pocket and strode towards the phone. Ray answered after only 2 rings,

"CID?"

"Raymondo!"

"Guv? 'As she 'ad-"

"She's bin rushed into surgery; don't really know what's goin' on," he sighed, "no one's tellin' me owt."

"Shit Guv. I'm sorry. There owt we can do?"

"Yer can get yer arse round ter Moll's school an' wait fer her ter come out. The swing by the 'ouse an' get Lucy. Bring 'em 'ere." Gene was about to lecture Ray about not panicking the girls when the door to the theatre opened and out stepped a surgeon. "Gotta go Ray. Doc's 'ere." Without giving Ray a chance to reply, he'd hung up. The doctor approached,

"Mr Hunt?"

"Yeh, that's me."

"Congratulations Mr Hunt. You have a daughter. 6 pounds 5 ounces." Emotions overwhelmed Gene at that moment so much so that he had to brace him against the wall for support; he had another daughter.

"She okay?"

"She's a little smaller that we'd like; but that's not unusual for premature babies. I don't foresee it causing any problems. You can see her once the nurses have cleaned her up."

"An' Alex?"

"Miss Drake is still in surgery. She lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion." Gene ran his hand through hair; this was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life.

"What exactly 'appened?"

"Miss Drake developed a tear in her uterine wall; resulting in a massive bleed."

"But she's goin' ter be alright though?" The doctor took a deep breath,

"It's difficult to say at this moment; she's in a critical condition. My colleagues are assessing the damage as we speak. Depending on the severity of the tear, we may have to perform a hysterectomy." Gene let out a massive sigh. "Do I take that to mean that you know what that entails?" asked the doctor.

"I might be a bloke, but I ain't completely ignorant," Gene gruffed.

"Sorry. Not all men are as enlightened as you Mr Hunt, and I need to make sure you're aware of all the facts." Gene had never been called 'enlightened' before and probably would have scoffed at the notion if the situation were different. Instead he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Don't worry about it. 'Ow long til' we know if she's goin' ter pull through?"

"Could be up to three hours before we've finished in theatre depending on what we find. After that it will depend on Miss Drake. We'll take her up to intensive care and will have to wait and see. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you." Gene collapsed into a cold hard plastic chair and put his head in his hands. She had to be alright; she just had to be. His girls needed their Mum. "Your daughter should be up on the special care baby unit in a few moments. You should go and see her."

"But Alex-"

"There's nothing you can do for her now Mr Hunt. Go and meet your baby girl. I'll have someone come and find you when we're done in theatre." Gene nodded but didn't move from his chair. The doctor let out a small sigh and left him with his thoughts.

And that was how Ray, Lucy and Molly found him half an hour later.

"Dad?" called Lucy as they entered the corridor. He looked up and saw Lucy and Molly running towards him. He gathered all the emotional strength that he had and stood to meet them. They flung themselves into his arms, tears flowing freely down both their faces.

"Is she going to be okay Dad?" asked Molly, her voice quivering.

"I...I don't know," Gene admitted as he hugged them both tighter. "She's still in surgery. Goin' ter be a couple o' hours til' we know owt."

"What about the baby?" Lucy asked.

"Little girl. 6 pounds 5 ounces. Apparently she's fine.

"What d'yer mean 'apparently'?" challenged Lucy. "'Ave they not let yer see 'er?"

"Said I can see 'er whenever," he told them. "I just don't know if I can."

"Dad? Yer 'ave to! She needs yer!"

"So does Alex!" he barked. "An' I ain't leavin' 'er."

"There's nothing we can do for Mum," Molly stated matter of factly, pulling away from Gene. "But we can be there for the baby."

"I can't." Lucy and Molly shared a look.

"Fine! Stay 'ere an' wallow!" snapped Lucy. "But me and Molly are goin' ter see our sister! Come on Molls." They stormed off in the direction of the stairs leaving Gene alone with Ray. There was silence for a few moments before Ray couldn't hack it any longer,

"They're right y'know," he pointed out.

"An 'oo asked fer yer opinon Carlin'?"

"No-one," he admitted, "but I ain't goin' ter sit 'ere an' watch you make the biggest cock up since England failed ter qualify fer the World Cup in 78."

"What are yer prattlin' on about? What's football got ter do wi' this. If yer've got a point ter make then just get the bloody 'ell on wi' it will yer?"

"What would Drake say if she knew yer'd abandoned yer daughter ter sit out 'ere indulgin' in self-pity?" Gene didn't answer. "Well?" pushed Ray.

"I don't know," snapped Gene.

"Yes yer bloody well do! Y'know she'd be fumin' and she'd rip yer ter shreds. Now stop bein' a twat an' get yer arse up ter yer daughter. If not fer yerself or yer kids, then fer Alex. She'd give owt ter be wi' the sprog right now, but she can't so yer need ter do it fer 'er!"

"Do me a favour an' go back ter the station Carlin'!" Gene instructed in a tone which Ray knew not to argue with. As he got up and left his boss alone in the corridor he could only hope that some of what he said had sunk in and he'd do the right thing. He wouldn't like to be around to see the fall out if he didn't.

**A/N:** So will he do the right thing or won't he? What do you think? Leave me a review and let me know. Oh, and a quick message for Fenella Church: Sorry; I know you really wanted the baby to be a boy, but it was always going to be another girl. I just like the idea of Gene being outnumbered living in a house full of women!


	30. She's Awake!

**Chapter 30**

As Alex drifted back into consciousness she slowly became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was a soft beating sound with a steady rhythm, then as she came around a little more the smell that hit her nostrils; a clinical, clean smell…almost like bleach. As she opened her eyes and saw the white, sterile walls and curtains she realised that she was in hospital and the events of earlier in the day came flooding back to her. She looked down at her stomach; there was no bump. Panicked, she sat up; wincing as her stitches pulled slightly and pain shot through her abdomen. A soft snore from her left caught her attention and she turned her head to find Gene and Molly asleep on visitor's chairs, her head resting on his shoulder. As Alex tried again to sit up and find a more comfortable position her movement disturbed Molly and her eyes flickered open.

"Mum? Gene! Gene! She's awake, she's awake!" Molly's vigorous shaking roused Gene instantly,

"Wha-?" he asked startled, following Molly's gaze to Alex. "Bolly!" he gasped with genuine relief, standing up and approaching her. He squeezed her hand and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Molly followed, hugging her mother gently.

"What happened?" she asked. "The baby?" Gene turned to Molly,

"Fancy goin' ter tell Luce that yer Mam's awake Molls?" Gene asked, but Molly knew that saying no would not be an option.

"Sure. I'll be back later Mum, okay?" Alex nodded, smiling at the maturity of her daughter. She could also tell by Gene's tone that he didn't want Molly around for whatever it was he had to tell her, and that fact worried her.

"Gene?" Alex pressed, once Molly had left the room. "Please tell me what's going on. Is the baby okay?"

"Little mite's fine Bolls. She's a fighter; just like her Mam."

"She? It's a girl?"

"Yup."

"And she's okay?"

"Seems ter be."

"So you've seen her? Tell me about her. What does she look like?" Gene didn't say anything, causing Alex to become suspicious, "Gene?" Gene looked at the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes,

"When…when they rushed yer into theatre ter deliver 'er I'm afraid I didn't 'andle it very well."

"What happened?" Alex asked softly. The fact that he wouldn't look at her worried her a little, but she knew that, whatever had gone on, that he was a good man.

"The doc said, you were goin' ter be in theatre a while an' I should go up and see the kid, but I couldn't…I couldn't leave yer Bolls. Couldn't go up there and be all 'appy an' smiley, cooing over a baby when I didn't know if yer were goin' ter be alright."

"Oh Gene."

"The girls weren't impressed; gave me a right bollockin' an' stormed off ter go an' sit wi' 'er but I paid no attention. Were only when Ray pointed out a few things that I realised what a twonk I were bein'."

"What did he say?"

"Basically told me yer'd 'ave me guts for garters if I let our little girl lie up there on 'er own. Said yer woulda wanted me wi' 'er."

"Well he was right about the last bit; I would have wanted you with her." Gene sighed,

"I know. I realised that then. So I got my arse in gear an' went an' sat wi' 'er. Sent the girls down 'ere; didn't want you ter be on yer own either. We've kinda had a rota; doin' an 'our in one place then swappin' round." He looked up at her then, "I'm sorry Bolls. I really am, I were an' idiot an' I'll understand if yer want me ter leave, but I didn't know what ter do fer the best."

"Why on earth do you think I would want you to leave?"

"Cos I let yer down, an' what's worse; I let our little girl down an' all."

"You didn't let either of us down," she assured him. "So you had a bit of a wobble in a stressful situation. So what? It happens to everyone. What matters is you realised your mistake and made it right with both of us. With me, by being honest with me and telling me what happened and with your daughter, by being there when she needed you. And if you think you can use this little blip as an excuse to get out of doing your share of dirty nappies and midnight feeds you can forget it!" She was teasing him now, he could tell by the glint in her eye and the smirk that she was trying desperately, but unsuccessfully, to hide. "Now stop wallowing in self pity and tell me about my baby."

Alex's eagerness to know about her child transported Gene back to that moment, several hours previously, when he'd first met the little bundle of joy that was his new baby daughter.

_***Flashback***_

_Gene climbed the stairs wearily; deep down he knew he was doing the right thing, the thing that Alex would want him to do, but every step he took closer to his daughter was one away from Alex and it tore him up inside. He'd never felt so conflicted about anything in his life. He'd sat in that corridor for a good quarter of an hour after Ray had gone; his colleague's words ringing in his ears. Soon though, Ray's voice gave way to another; one that he would give anything to hear for real right now: Alex's. He'd heard her telling him to go to their daughter, that she needed her Daddy. That was it then; he'd stood up determinedly and made his way to the staircase. But his determination had wavered in direct correlation to how far he got from Alex. He finally reached the door of the special care baby unit and pushed it open. He didn't acknowledge anyone as his eyes searched the room for his girls. But there was no sign of them anywhere. Panic filled his body and he rushed to the nurse's station. _

"_I'm lookin' fer me little girl; name's Hunt. 'Er sisters 'ave bin wi' 'er." The nurse, whose name tag read, 'Elizabeth', looked up at him with a smile. _

"_Of course Mr Hunt; if you'd like to come with me?" She led him down a corridor to the right of the main ward, "They're just down here, in one of our side bays." They rounded a corner and Gene came face to face with Lucy; she still didn't look happy. _

"_Finally decided ter show yer face then?" she snapped. Molly, however, sprang to his defence, _

"_Leave it Luce, yeh. He's here isn't he? And at the end of the day that's what matters," she said, hugging him. Lucy huffed a little but said nothing._

"_Thanks Molls. Listen, I want you two to go back downstairs an' wait on news about yer Mam. As soon as there is any, one of yer is ter come an' tell me. But only one, yeh; I don't want her left alone. Understood?" Lucy looked like she was going to argue but Molly's nod stopped her. _

"_Mum will be okay won't she?" the younger girl asked. _

"_Yer Mam's a fighter an' she's got the best doctors takin' care o' 'er. She'll be fine." Molly picked up her school bag and taking Lucy's hand, led her away before she could give her father another piece of her mind. Gene walked over to the incubator and peered down at his daughter. As he looked at her for the first time, he felt an overwhelming sense of love and protection for her. Ray had been right; she did need him. She would depend on him for the rest of her life and he was determined to be there for her._

"'_Ow is she?" he asked the nurse who'd accompanied him, never taking his eyes of the cot. _

"_She's doing really well Mr Hunt. She'll have to stay in here for observation for a while, but there's no reason she shouldn't be perfectly healthy." Gene felt relief wash over him, she was going to be okay._

"_Can I touch 'er?"_

"_Of course you can; in fact we encourage it. Talk to her too; she'll recognise your voice. I must be getting back, but don't hesitate to come and find me if you need anything." Gene acknowledged her with a small nod, completely transfixed by his daughter. He gently reached through the hole on the side of the incubator and stroked his daughters arm. He eyes flickered open and he looked straight into the pools of blue,_

"_Hiya kid. I'm yer Dad."_

_***End flashback***_

"She's gorgeous Bolls. Got these big blue eyes and an 'ead full o' dark 'air," Gene couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he talked about the new addition to the family. "She's got a right set o' lungs on 'er an' all." Alex smiled at his reaction to his daughter. After a moment, she pushed the covers off and attempted to get out of the bed. "Woah! Where d'yer think you're goin'? Yer'll bust yer stiches."

"I want to see my baby, Gene. I need to!"

"Give over, Bolly; yer not fit enough."

"Gene, go and find me a nurse and a wheelchair, or I swear to God I will rip this drip out of my arm and walk up there myself. Either way, I am going to see my daughter."

* * *

Gene had managed to find both a nurse and a wheelchair and, despite words of warning from both the nurse and himself, Alex had insisted that she was going to see her daughter. Lucy and Molly were thrilled to see her up but Gene had shooed them out again, to give he and Alex some time alone with the new arrival. There was another reason he wanted them gone though; he still hadn't told Alex the full story and he didn't want them around when he did.

"You were right Gene, she's beautiful," cooed Alex, as her daughter gripped her finger tightly.

"Aye, she's alright," joked Gene with a smirk.

"Are you really alright about this? Another girl? I know you wanted a boy."

"No, yer thought I wanted a boy. I were 'appy either way, as long as it were 'ealthy."

"Isn't it every man's dream to have a son?"

"I suppose it might be fer some men; someone ter 'ave a kickabout wi', someone ter take ter the match, but I can do that wi' 'er just the same. Did wi' Lucy."

"Careful Gene. People might think you're losing your misogynistic streak; advocating that girls can play football." Gene threw her a mock glare and turned to his daughter,

"Are yer listenin' ter this. This is the kind o' abuse I get every day!"

"Oi! Stop trying to get her on your side!" The teasing continued for a few more minutes, the two of them just enjoying bonding with their child. The nurse, Elizabeth, entered shortly after and advised it was time for the baby's feed, and would Alex care to try. Gene watched, mesmerised as their daughter took her first feed from her mother's breast. He thought he'd feel uncomfortable but he didn't. With a bit of encouragement he even found himself sitting next to her and stroking the child's hair. Once baby has finished her feed and was back in the incubator, Alex returned to the subject of their previous discussion,

"We could try again you know, in the future; might get lucky and have a boy."

"We're lucky now, wi' the three we've got," Gene told her, hoping she would drop the subject.

"I know, but, if we had a boy then-" Alex trailed off as she noticed Gene become uncomfortable. "Gene? What's wrong?" Gene sighed. "Gene, what aren't you telling me?" Gene took Alex's hand in his,

"When yer 'aemorrhaged…they couldn't repair the damage. They 'ad to do an emergency 'ysterectomy. We can't try for a boy cos we can't 'ave anymore children, Alex. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. Thought maybe it would be best left ter the doc, but I couldn't 'ave yer talkin' about tryin' fer another baby when we can't." Alex felt a tear run down her cheek but she swiped it away. "Aww, shit Bolls. Don't cry."

"No swearing in front of Baby Hunt," Alex chastised, forcing a smile. "It's silly; I'm in my mid thirties so wouldn't possibly have any more children anyway and we've already got 3 beautiful girls, yet I can't help but feel I've let you down; I can't give you a son."

"It's alright Bolly. This ain't your fault; it's just somethin' that can 'appen." I don't blame yer, an' I certainly don't think yer've let me down. Yer've given summat I never thought I'd 'ave again…a family. Yer let me share Molls, reunited me wi' Luce, and now yer've given me this little 'un. So no more tears, eh? Let's enjoy what we've got." Alex nodded; once again Gene had had a surprising moment of sensitivity.

"You know, we can't keep referring to our new arrival as, 'her' or 'Baby Hunt'; she needs a name," Alex told him.

"I know. We never did get round ter discussin' that properly did we?

"Well, we were expecting to have a little longer than we did."

"Aye, but this one 'ad other ideas," he said, indicating their sleeping daughter, "So did yer 'ave anythin' in mind?"

"Nothing has particularly jumped out at me. What about you?"

"Same 'ere. What about Holly…then we'd have Bolly, Molly and Holly." Alex chuckled,

"I don't think so. What about Samantha; as a tribute to Sam?" she suggested.

"Nah, too many memories. She should 'ave 'er own identity, not be livin' in 'is shadow. What about Sarah?" Alex shook her head,

"I knew a kid called Sarah once; right little Madam she was. Mia?" Gene made a face,

"Too posh," he told her. "Louise?" Alex shook her head again. They each continued to suggest names and the other always seemed to find a reason not to have it.

"This is ridiculous," Alex groaned after a while. "We're never going to decide on a name at this rate."

"We'll get there Bolls. Come on, let's keep at it. Susie?" he suggested.

"Sounds too, I don't know...sweet. Catherine? My best friend at university was a Catherine."

"'Ow about if we shorten it…Katie." Alex tried out the name,

"Katie…Katie Hunt. Yeh, I like it."

"So we're decided then?"

"Seems so. She just needs a middle name now."

"Ah, well I've been thinkin' about that. The nurse who's been lookin' after 'er, Elizabeth, well I think it'd be nice ter name 'er after 'er…Katie Elizabeth. Got kind o' a nice ring ter it." Alex beamed as she looked over at her daughter sleeping soundly and whispered,

"Welcome to the world, Katie Elizabeth Hunt."

* * *

**A/N:** I know some people might think that Alex has shown a remarkable amount of stamina in being up and about so soon after a C-Section/Hysterectomy, but I believe that her character warrants the fact that she would be determined to be there for her daughter. Plus, it's a fic…I'm allowed a little bit of artistic license, aren't I?

Only one more chapter left now…can't believe it's nearly over! Hopefully it won't be too long before it's up.


	31. Epilogue

**A/N:** Well here we are, the final chapter of Tumble and Twirl. When I first started writing its prequel, 'I've Been Waiting For You' just over a year ago, I never imagined that it would lead to as many chapters as it did, let alone a sequel. But I became immersed in the world of Alex, Gene, Molly, Lucy…and now Katie, and I couldn't let it go. It's a real wrench to finish this as I could probably go on for ages with little events and stories from their lives, but I feel the time is right for it to come to an end. Many of you will know I start my teacher training in September and my aim is to get my fics finished so I can start my PGCE without any prior commitments. Who knows though, maybe if I can find them time there will be the odd one-shot here and there about the Hunt family (or maybe even about something else entirely) but I will really need to concentrate on my studies so I can't promise anything.

At this point in the proceedings I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this fic, especially those who have taken the time to leave me a review or drop me a message. Particular thanks go to Gene'sGirl13 and Harri83 who have become really good friends and have helped me enormously when I have been struggling for ideas or when I've just need some encouragement, so thanks so much girls. You've been great.

So now, all that remains is for me to say I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Please leave one final review for this story. On with the show…

**Chapter 31: Epilogue**

Dear Diary,

My name is Katie Elizabeth Hunt and today is my tenth birthday! I was given this diary by my sister Molly as a present. I have two sisters –Lucy who's 27 and Molly, who's 24**. **They're not my full sisters; Lucy is Dad's daughter and Molly is Mum's, although Dad adopted her when she was 14 but I don't care; they're still my sisters. I love them loads; they are really cool.

Lucy doesn't live with us, she has her own house in Hammersmith with her husband, James. They met while she was at university and have been married for three years - Molly and I were bridesmaids. She's going to have a baby next year too - I'm going to be an auntie. James is an accountant and Lucy's a counsellor - she helps people cope when bad things happen to them. Something happened to her when she was younger, but I'm not sure what - Mum and Dad say I'm too young to understand and they'll tell me when I'm older. I hate that phrase. Anyway, Lucy's okay now and glad to be helping others. I stay over with Luce and James most Friday nights. James picks me up from school, which is great 'cos he has a really cool car and all my friends are always like, "wow!" and then they drop me back Saturday and spend the day with us.

Molly still lives with us which is fab; I love having her around. She lets me get away with stuff that Mum and Dad wouldn't like staying up late and eating biscuits before tea! She's not married and doesn't have a boyfriend - says she's happy being single; that it's easier. I don't really understand but as long as she's happy. She's a singer and been in loads of shows in the West End - at the moment she's playing Meg in 'Phantom of the Opera'. We always go see her on opening 's really good. She gets us backstage and I've met loads of famous people. Next year she's going on tour with Blood Brothers. she's not been in a touring production before - I'm really going to miss her. Mum and Dad said maybe we could go and see her when she's performing in Manchester. I think I'd like that. But it's all a big surprise so we're not allowed to say anything.

Mum and Dad are both police officers at Fenchurch East. Dad's the Super and Mum's the DCI in CID. Everyone one was really proud of Mum when she got the job; first female DCI in London, possibly the whole country. They'll have been married for 10 years at Christmas - they got married a couple of months after I was born. Dad said that he didn't want to waste any time after nearly losing her (she was quite poorly after having me.) So they had a small wedding with family and close friends. I don't remember cos I was only a baby but I've heard about it and seen photos. Mum looked beautiful and Luce, Molls and I were bridesmaids. Dad jokes that that's the only good thing about having 3 girls; they had a readymade set of bridesmaids. We know he doesn't mean it; but we do use the fact that we're all girls to our advantage sometimes and gang up on him. It's at that point he usually escapes to the pub!

Apart from my parents and sisters, I don't really have any other family, Mum's parents died when she was little, and Dad's Dad before I was born. My Dad's Mum is still alive, but she lives up in Manchester so we don't see her that much; maybe once every couple of months. She's getting quite old now and Mum and Dad want her to move down here to be closer to us, but she's having none of it. Says the only way she's leaving her house is 'feet first out of the front door in a coffin' – cheerful, isn't she? So yeh, she's the only other real family I have, but the people who work with my Mum and Dad are like family to us. There's Uncle Ray and Auntie Annie, and their son Damien who's just turned 4. Uncle Ray is really funny; Mum and Auntie Annie are always telling him off for saying rude words in front of me (but Dad's just as bad sometimes!). Then there's Uncle Chris and Auntie Shaz and their two children, Daniel and Sarah. Daniel is9 months older than me and Sarah is 2 years younger. But we go to school together and are always hanging out. And there's uncle Luigi. He runs a restaurant and always gives me extra spaghetti when we eat there!

So that's my family. Now a bit about me. Like I said, I'm ten, today. I go to Fenchurch Primary School. My two best friends are called Rosie and Donna and are in my class, and my teacher is Miss Fletcher. I have blonde hair (like my Dad) and hazel eyes (like my Mum) and I'm average height. Despite being born early I've no problems; I do well at school and I love reading, drawing and football (I support Manchester City Football Club like my Dad.) I'm clever like Mum and stubborn like Dad; Molly says that makes me a 'force to be reckoned with' and Lucy says the world 'won't know what hit it'. I'm a tom-boy (according to Mum) cos I like playing out on my bike and climbing trees more than playing with dolls but I think Dad likes that about me. He knows he can always rely on me if he wants to watch football or something. I once heard Mum telling Dad she wished she could have given him a son (she couldn't have any more children after me) but he told her not to be daft; that he was more than happy with "his girls." I like it when he calls us that. It makes me smile. When I asked Dad if he wished I'd been a boy he said no straight away and that he wouldn't change me for the world. I've not told Mum and Dad that I want to be a police officer when I grow up - not sure what their reaction would be. Knowing Dad he'd probably go all overprotective and say no.

Mum's shouting me now - Uncle Chris and Auntie Shaz are here. I'd better go before she sends someone looking for me. Will write again and let you know how my party goes. I'm sure I'll enjoy it, it's a family party after all and with my family they're always eventful.

See ya

Katie xx


End file.
